Quédate a mi lado
by VICKY08
Summary: A Ran Mouri no le importaba estar en peligro, solo deseaba que el maniático de Shinichi regresara a su lado... SPOILER. Reeditada
1. Te extraño

**Hola gente! aca me tienen de vuelta.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus rr! Lamento si no llegué a contestar todos pero los leo :p**

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto pero recién ahora me hice de tiempo para seguir :D para los que iban leyendo este fic les aviso que anduve corrigiendo algunas errores y detalles, pero sin cambiar mucho la historia original. También voy a terminar los últimos capítulos así los subo también**

**Voy a intentar poner en practica los consejos de Alice-KuroRabbit xD (les recomiendo sus historias son geniales)**

**Espero que le guste… c:**

**viky**

**Alerta SPOILER.**

**(Esta historia estaría ambientada luego del cap 691 del anime en adelante, lo q no coincide fue inventado ¿? )**

* * *

Ran apoyó su rostro sobre la fría ventana y suspiró.

¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Shinichi?

A veces pensaba que lo sucedido en Londres había sido una mentira, un sueño. No sabía que hacer al respecto ¿Debería llamarlo y aclararle sus sentimientos?

A veces pensaba que debió haber sido demasiado obvia su respuesta.

Lo único que sabía, era que estaba cansada de tener que andar pensando en alguien que siempre la dejaba en un segundo plano, sin darle explicaciones. Lo amaba, sí, con todo su corazón pero también quería poder demostrar sus sentimientos; que él finalmente la abrazara y no volviera a dejarla.

Deseaba con todo su corazón poder volver a caminar a la escuela a su lado, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Por Dios, daría lo que fuera por tener a su lado al maniático de Holmes, comentándole acerca de algunas de sus investigaciones.

Agarró su celular, pensativa. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Pensó que antes que nada debería ser sincera, si no le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas, quizá su vida sería más fácil.

Sin razonarlo mucho se dispuso a escribirle, sin importarle la hora que fuera. No tenía idea de si donde sea que Shinichi estuviera, fuera ya de día, así que le dio igual.

_Shinichi:_

_¿Cómo estas?_

_Se que hemos hablado esta tarde sobre el caso en que papá estaba metido pero…._

_He estado pensando mucho, en lo que sucedió en Londres. Sonoko no para de recordármelo ¿sabes? Supongo que puedes imaginártela..._

_Me preguntaba si es que algún día podré volver a verte. Siento que debemos aclarar ciertas cosas que no se pueden decir más que en persona. _

_Espero que algún día puedas llegar a contarme en qué diablos te has metido esta vez y puedas volver a casa y quedarte de nuevo. Unos días a tu lado es más que suficiente._

_Prometo no atacarte, ni asesinarte a la primera que te vea, solo vuelve ¿Por favor?_

_Siento mucho si esto puede parecer raro y egoísta pero la verdad es que te extraño. No me gustaría molestarte, solo que sepas cómo me siento. Sé que prometí que siempre te esperaría (y juro que lo haré), pero un poco de tu compañía no me haría nada mal._

_¿Crees que podrías volver aunque sea para mi cumpleaños?_

_Ran._

"Mensaje enviado"

No quería re leer el mensaje, en caso de que se arrepintiera.

Solo esperaba no haber molestado a Shinichi de algún modo, pero sentía que si no expresaba sus sentimientos de algún modo, quizá él se tomara mil años en regresar y ella explotaría.

Necesitaba alguna demostración más segura acerca del afecto que podía tener hacia ella. (Aunque también admitía que ya había dejado pasar varias oportunidades de hacer lo mismo con él)

…...

Al otro lado de la habitación, Conan no podía dormir.

Daba vueltas y vueltas.

Estaban cada vez más cerca de descubrir el escondite de la organización de los Hombres de Negro. Sin tan solo Haibara se apurara en sus investigaciones.

No deseaba nada más que volver a recuperar su cuerpo. Ya estaba cansando de seguir fingiendo y sentía que estaba perdiendo en su batalla por ocultarle la verdad a Ran.

A veces estaba tan frustrado que dejaba demasiado evidencias, como le había sucedido con Subaru hacía unos días. Esperaba haber echo lo correcto al haber descartado que él perteneciera a la organización porque sino estaría echo polvo.

Mientras seguía revolviéndose en sus pensamientos sintió que su celular vibraba debajo de su almohada.

Un mensaje. De Ran.

Que raro, tan tarde. ¿Acaso estaría sintiéndose mal, que aún se encontraba despierta? Le pareció que andaba decaída cuando la vio irse a acostar.

Se prometió que iría a echarle un vistazo en cuanto viera qué era lo que quería.

Sintió como se le encogía el corazón; una inmensa tristeza le inundó el alma

Ran…


	2. Mentira Piadosa

Una inmensa tristeza le inundó el alma.

Para que Ran le haya escrito con tanta desesperación eso quería decir que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

En todas las oportunidades que había logrado conseguir volver a su cuerpo de adolescente lo menos que había hecho fue darse el tiempo de poder estar ella.

Como le hubiera gustado poder darle algunas explicaciones…

Era un idiota, sino estuviera tan obsesionado con los misterios y no se hubiera ido la noche de la cena tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente; quizá Ran no estuviera tan triste ahora.

Rayos, si solo pudiera asegurarse de que no estaría en peligro.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que él mismo estuviera en peligro de muerte si ella fuera consciente de la cantidad de cosas que había echo juntos (él aprovechándose de su tamaño de niño). Si hasta la había visto desnuda, no una, dos veces….

Sí, seguramente lo mataría por eso.

Sentía que estaba desperdiciando su juventud con tantas preocupaciones. El tendría que haber sido como cualquier otro adolescente con tiempo para divertirse y salir a citas con Ran, sin ningún asesinato que resolver que pudiera interrumpirlos. También sabía que ella, al esperarlo, estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que realmente no la hiciera sufrir.

Sin embargo, jamás dejaría que el Dr. Araide se le acercara, eso jamás.

Volvió a leer el mensaje, pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta que debía darle.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió, esa tonta…

Seguramente (tal y como siempre decía Sonoko), estuviera pensando que, al no responderle en Londres, él no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Como si hubiera sido eso posible para un detective como él.

Era cierto que a veces Ran lograba sorprenderlo, y que a veces era demasiado lento en los temas amorosos, pero no era tonto y podía notar (gracias a sus gestos y sonrojos) lo que ella sentía por él. Además sino, no estaría esperándolo tan ciegamente.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación que compartía junto a su "tío" Kogoro y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Ran y .abrió lentamente la puerta para echar un vistazo.

La vio sentada, apoyada contra la ventana, mirando con tristeza al exterior. Unas lágrimas solitarias corrían por su rostro. Todavía tenía su celular colgando de su mando.

Se decidió. Sabía que no era la mejor respuesta, pero dentro de todas las posibilidades, sentía que debía demostrarle algo de su afecto, que la quería con todo su corazón.

Se sonrojo al pensarlo mientras aún la observada, quien diría que el famoso detective del Este estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado…

Seguramente Hattori se reiría de él.

Es que ella era tan hermosa, con su pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura, sus bellos ojos azules y su manera de ser… era lo que mas cautivaba a Shinichi.

Por más que a veces se comportara como una tonta, gritona y llorona, Ran era una persona bondadosa, sensible, tímida, comprensiva, que a pesar de todo siempre lograba comprenderlo. Jamás se había apartado de su lado ni lo había olvidado y nunca perdía la paciencia con él. Cuando estaban juntos, se complementaban, ella siempre le hacía ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Si tan solo no la hubiera abandonado esa noche en el Parque tropical…

Dándose ánimos, golpeó suavemente la puerta.

…..

− Ah no…. ¿Ran nee-chan, te encuentras bien?

Ella se sobresaltó y él se encogió ante el gesto

− Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Es sólo que te ví de paso a la cocina. ¿Por qué estás tan triste nee-chan? − era una pregunta idiota, lo sabía − ¿Es todo culpa de Shinichi nee-chan, verdad?

Otra lágrima cayó, pero el pudo notar como ella forzaba una sonrisa para él.

− No te disculpes, Conan-kun. Tal vez debí despertarte con la luz prendida a estas horas. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Puedes irte a dormir tranquilo − bajó la vista al suelo −. Tan solo lo estaba recordando, y pensando, solo eso…

Conan fijó su mirada en ella, seguramente estaba aún esperando su respuesta y hasta que no la tuviera no descansaría tranquila. Sin dudarlo se adentró en su habitación y cerro suavemente la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Desde su diminuta altura, alargo un brazo y le acarició como pudo su mejilla aún húmeda.

− Pues a mi no me lo pareces, Ran nee-chan − la miró a los ojos − ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Si quieres, puedo llamar a Shinichi y decirle que es un completo tonto por dejarte así − le sonrió intentando darle ánimo, al ver que empezaba a negar −. O podrías descargarte tú con él. ¿Qué dices? Podríamos llamarlo y…

Conan abrió muchos los ojos fingiendo sorpresa. Tenía algo en mente.

− Ya sé. Ran nee-chan, tengo una gran idea. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la posibilidad de tenerlo frente a ti? ¿Qué le dirías?

Ran se sorprendió un momento ante las preguntas.

¿Qué le diría? A pesar de que prácticamente había estado rogándole en el mensaje que volviera, tenía tantas emociones contenidas que no estaba segura de cuales serían sus primeras palabras.

Pero ¿Por qué Conan le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Acaso ella se estaba perdiendo algo?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarró entre sus brazos al que ella consideraba su ángel guardián y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Él se sonrojó.

− Pues no lo sé Conan-kun. Al principio cuando se fue, sólo pensaba que lo que más deseaba era darle una buena paliza por haberme abandonado sin razón, pero ahora no lo creo − sonrió al ver que Conan la miraba a través de sus lentes, sólo pudo recordar a Shinichi con tanto parecido −. No es que eso no se lo merezca, pero… − bajó la vista −. Sólo me gustaría que confiara en mí para poder ayudarlo en lo que sea que este metido, a veces me asusta pensar que está enfermo, o herido de alguna manera y se me encoge el corazón de sólo pensarlo. Además cada vez que lo veo, se ve tan débil que pienso que tal vez realmente este enfermo y no quiera decírmelo. Me conformaría con solo verlo y saber que esta bien.

Abrazó a Conan y él sólo pudo rodearle fuerte con sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Intentó contenerse pero una o dos débiles lágrimas también cayeron por sus ojos.

Cuando se pudo componer, se separó un poco y se aseguró de que le estaba prestando atención antes de rodearle el rostro a Ran con sus manitos y decirle:

− Ran nee-chan, escúchame. No tienes que preguntarte por la salud de Shinichi ¿de acuerdo? – ella lo miró fijo ante tanta seriedad por parte del niño −. Puedo asegurarte que no esta enfermo, ni herido − (mírame, pensaba, estoy aquí, frente a ti) −. Yo… hay cosas que se de él que no puedo decírtelas, aún. El me hizo prometerlo, pero la única razón de eso es porque solo quiere protegerte − se detuvo un poco en cómo proseguir.

"Supongo que solo puedo decirte algunas cosas… pero tienes que prométeme que esto quedará entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? − al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, le replicó −. Ran ¿me escuchas? Tienes que prometerme que lo que te cuente ahora no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie. Ni a Sonoko, a tu padre, a nadie. Tal vez Shinichi me mate si se entera, pero estoy seguro de que es lo mejor"

Al fin Ran pudo encontrar su voz y sin muchos miramientos, bajó al niño al suelo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras comenzaba a deambular por la habitación.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Conan? ¿Es que acaso sabes cómo y donde esta Shinichi? ¿Todo este tiempo has sabido cosas de él y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que ocultarme cosas, Conan-kun? Tú de entre todas las personas… Siempre supe que algo me ocultabas.

Logró sentarse sobre el borde su cama y sin más comenzó a llorar sin control tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

Shinichi tampoco podía contener su angustia, lo que menos había querido era hacerla llorar. Pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, lo más importante era su seguridad.

Se planteó frente a ella y con un poco de fuerza le despejó el rostro.

− Ran nee-chan, lo siento no quise hacerte llorar. Lo lamento, lo estropee todo. Solo pensé que si te decía algunas cosas, te animarías.

Ella levantó al fin la vista y pudo ver tristeza también en los ojos de Conan.

− Entonces ¿Prometes contarme todo lo que sabes acerca de Shinichi? Sólo eso me haría sentir mejor ¿sabes? Y de ese modo olvidaría todo este asunto

A Shinichi se estrujó el corazón y levantó las manos.

− Te diré todo lo que crea que sea conveniente para no ponerte en peligro Ran, lo siento. Ni Shinichi ni yo queremos exponerte, lo lamento. Pero si estas de acuerdo, te diré que tampoco te preocupes por él, ni por sus sentimientos hacia ti − se sonrojó al igual que ella, pero ninguno apartó la vista −. A pesar de que sólo soy un niño, puedo notar que él…. él… Shinichi te ama, Ran nee-chan, más de lo que piensas.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir, mas rojo que un tomate.

− Aunque tal vez no lo creas, él me dijo que la confesión de Londres, fue verdadera. Solo que a veces es medio tonto y lento con estas cuestiones ¿no crees? − vio que le asomaba una tímida sonrisa −. Además, creo que de algún modo, sabe lo que sientes por él.

Ahora la cara de Ran parecía a punto explotar.

¿Cómo es que Conan afirmaba que Shinichi sabía lo que sentía por él? ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

Sí, seguro que lo era.

Pero si hubiera sabido que conocía sus sentimientos, a pesar de no habérselos expresado en persona, se hubiera ahorrado varios problemas.

Hasta que no viera personalmente a ese maniático cobarde, no se quedarían tranquila.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mandar a un niño por él?

No señor, no dejaría pasar la situación así de fácil.

Pero también estaban las cosas que Conan-kun sabía de Shinichi que ella no. A pesar de que el niño aseguraba que Shinichi no estaba en peligro ¿Cuál era el problema de que ella supiera en qué se hubiera metido?

Suspiró y agarró a Conan para sentarlo a su lado en la cama. El la había estado observado atentamente esperando una reacción.

Pero sólo lo miró, había tomado una decisión.

− Conan-kun. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que sepas de todo este lío… mmm preferiría que las cuestiones sentimentales las dejáramos de lado ¿entiendes? − se sonrojo −. Solo eres un niño y sé que eres más inteligente que los demás pero…− bajó un poco la vista −. Estas cuestiones me gustaría hablarlas en persona con Shinichi ¿de acuerdo? Además siento que esto también debe ser muy vergonzoso para ti ¿No es así? − pudo ver que efectivamente Conan se volvía a sonrojar −. Así que dejemos que este asunto lo arregle yo con ese maniático cobarde.

¿Maniático cobarde? Supongo que era lo menos que se merecía…

− Lo siento, sólo yo pensé que deberías saberlo… Sólo pensé que sabiéndolo te sentirías mejor.

Ella le sonrió comprensiva.

− No te preocupes, Conan-kun. Has logrado levantarme un poco el ánimo, pero déjame decirte que tú mismo haz pisado el anzuelo. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas, no podrás librarte de eso. Me lo debes. Además hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Acaso Shinichi te acaba de decir algo acerca de un mensaje que le envié hace un rato? Ya me esta resultando sospechoso que justo pasaras por aquí cuando estaba esperando su respuesta.

Diablos, debió haber sido demasiado obvio. Se sonrojó pero asintió.

Ran estaba que ardía de la vergüenza y del enojo espontáneo que amenazó con hacerla explotar. ¿Cómo era capaz Shinichi de comentar tantas cosas privadas con ese niño? Aunque penándolo mejor, ella había echo lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

Por suerte para Conan esos pensamientos, lograron calmarla

− De acuerdo Ran nee-chan. Te lo contaré, pero primero ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda? − Le señaló la cama y se paró para correrles las mantas −. Tal vez debas acostarte o te resfriarás − le señaló sus pies descalzos.

− Mmm de acuerdo. ¿Pero tú me acompañaras? –lo atrajo hacia él, sin darle la opción a escapar, y ambos quedaron de costados tapados mirándose −. Por más que esté enojada contigo con este momento, presiento que no será nada bueno lo que tengas que decirme, así que quédate a mi lado. Solo por un rato.

Conan volvió a sonrojarse, acostarse con Ran... era algo que no se lo esperaba, pero lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

Inconcientemente le apartó un pelo de la cara mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar. Detestaba mentirle pero era lo que se ocurría en el momento. Esperaba algún día poder finalmente arreglar las cosas.

− Antes que nada, Ran nee-chan, quiero que sepas que Shinichi nee-chan esta bien, en serio. No tienes por qué preocuparte por él. Sólo que se metió en un caso ¿eso lo sabes no? No voy a darte detalles sobre eso. Pero la única razón por la que él se mantiene alejado de ti es para mantenerte protegida, lejos del mundo donde está metido ahora − al ver que ella iba a abrir la boca la detuvo posando un dedo suavemente en sus labios, no se sonrojó, estaba serio −. No quiere que te involucres, para evitar que algo que te suceda. Si…si Shinichi nee-chan logra resolver todo el caso él solo, no correrá ningún riesgo, en serio. Y podrá volver a tu lado − hizo una pausa −. Ahora, todo esto, es la razón por la cual realmente aparecí a tu lado, del por qué aparecí justo después de que Shinichi desapareció.

Ran que tan solo se encontraba en sus palabras, no pudo evitar abrir más aún lo ojos.

− Tú recuerdas lo que la mamá de Shinichi dijo acerca de nosotros ¿No es así? El y yo somos parientes muy, muy lejanos, y yo solía venir a jugar con él a sus casa los días que mis padres me traían de vacaciones. Tal vez por eso nunca nos hemos cruzado, eran muy pocos − hizo una pausa para pensar como continuar −. Shinichi nee-chan me enseño todo lo que se; si será algo de familia, no lo sé, pero el siempre descubrió que nunca tuve una inteligencia normal para alguien de mi edad, así que supongo que sacamos provecho de eso. Pero nunca podría superarlo, por eso aún debo llamarlo cuando nos encontramos que un caso que no consigo resolver por mi mismo.

Al ver que ella le seguía prestando atención, absorbiendo sus palabras continuó.

− Pero para resolver casos no es de lo único que hablamos. Veras… el día en que tuvo que desaparecer Shinichi, me comentó su situación (en ese momento aún no conocía a Hattori) y me dijo que seguramente estarías preocupado por él y que aunque no pudiera verte aunque quisiera, sentía que debía dejarte protegida de algún modo. Por eso me mandó a que cuidara de ti, que te vigilara para que no hicieras algo estúpido, con el propósito de buscarlo. No lo dudé, después de todo lo que había echo por mí ¿Cómo podía negarme? Justo estaba pasando unos días con el profesor Agasa, por el tema del accidente de mis padres ¿recuerdas? Así que en cuanto te vi, decidí que trataría de cuidarte en nombre de Shinichi. Se que no he sido el mejor Ran nee-chan pero por lo menos lo e intentado.

Bajó un poco la cabeza queriendo evitar ver expresiones de ella que denotaran tristeza o desilusión. Aunque tampoco quería seguir observándola mientras seguía con sus mentiras. No podría seguir con su plan.

Pero lo tomó por sorpresa la respuesta de ella, que lo abrazó y atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras volvía a sollozar.

Conan como pudo la rodeó también con sus bracitos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, también lo necesitaba.

− ¿Ran nee-chan? ¿Estas bien? No quiero que llores, si hay algo que dije que te molesto, yo solo…. Shinichi se molestará mucho si descubre que estás llorando por mi culpa.

− Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero… son unos tontos, ambos unos completos tontos

Eh… Decidimente no era esa tampoco la respuesta que esperaba, se alejó unos centímetros y la observó.

Ella la miraba con los ojos acuosos pero decididos.

− ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes que son para decidir por mi? ¿Una frágil princesa salida de un cuento de hadas que no sabe defenderse? ¿Cómo pudo Shinichi mandarte a ti sabiendo que también puedes correr peligro de vaya a saber que cosa en la que se ha metido? Me gustaría que todo esto me lo estuviera contando él mismo, pero no… el muy cobarde no aparece. Yo sería capaz de guardar sus secretos. ¿Acaso cree que no lo haría? Jamás lo delataría.

Pff… de nuevo la palabra "cobarde". Se hizo una nota mental ¿Pero se lo merecía realmente?

− Yo... Ran nee-chan… yo lo siento. Yo solo quería que lo entendieras un poco más. Quería que sepas que aunque Shinichi no esté a tu lado, te tiene en sus pensamientos, así que no pienses mal de él. Solo quiere protegerte. Sé que eres lo mas preciado para Shinichi nee-chan

Ella suspiró.

− Y él es lo mas preciado para mí también Conan-kun. Pero sabes una cosa –finalmente al ver el sonrojo del niño, le sonrió – Me alegro de que estés a mi lado, no sé que hubiera sido de mi en todo este tiempo. Eres mi ángel guardián.

Volvió abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-Te quiero Conan-kun, espero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado, al igual que Shinichi. Se que he sido egoísta con mi mensaje de esta noche, pero realmente me gustaría poder en algún momento volver a verlo. Un día, media hora, lo que sea. Debo hablar con él y por supuesto agradecerle por haberte traído a mi lado. ¿Crees que podrías decirle eso Conan-kun? – Apoyó su cabeza contra el pelo del niño –. te pregunto a ti ya que eres su mensajero oficial − se encogió de hombros.

Conan levantó el rostro y la observo. Era tan hermosa…. No pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla sonrojado por su impulso

− Yo… yo también te quiero Ran nee-chan. Eres la mejor hermana que se puede tener. De acuerdo se lo diré, pero a cambio ¿me dejaras quedarme contigo esta noche? Es que…. verás, no quiero pasar frió…

Hizo los gestos más tiernos que pudo, intentando parecer un cachorrito indefenso. Sabía que estaba mal al quedarse a dormir con Ran pero necesitaba que lo volviera abrazar.

Para su suerte ella soltó una carcajada y lo empujó de nuevo contra su pecho.

El aprovechó para acurrucarse más a su lado.

− Por supuesto que puedes, Conan-kun. Y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Ambos suspiraron al fin satisfechos ya más que listos para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

espero que les guste :D


	3. Una esperanza

Despertarse tan calentita la sorprendió.

Al principio se sintió desorientada pero, al bajar la vista y ver a Conan abrazándola fuertemente con sus brazos pequeños, sonrió con ternura. Por instinto también le devolvió el gesto… era tan cálido.

Gracias a él, había recuperado un poco de su alegría, no sabía que sería de ella sin Conan a su lado.

Si todo lo que había dicho el pequeño la noche anterior (que Shinichi lo había mandado para que cuidara de ella), significaba que algo le importaba a su "amigo" ¿o no?

Eso esperaba, porque no estaría preparada si Shinichi finalmentente no regresaba, o la rechazaba de algún modo.

Pero no tenía por qué tener pensamientos negativos, a pesar de todo confiaba en que él haría todo lo posible para volver a su lado. Aunque le hubiera encantado que fuera Shinichi mismo quien le hubiera dado una respuesta a su mensaje, y no a través de Conan, pero no se podía esperar otra cosa de ese impredecible maniático.

Suspiró y alzó la vista hacia el reloj de su mesa de luz.

¡Pero si ya eran casi las siete!

Tenía que levantarse rápido antes de que su padre despertara exigiendo el desayuno. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, y tras besarlo en la frente, se aportó de Conan.

Lo más sigilosa que pudo, se acerco al armario y saco su uniforme para cambiarse en el baño. No fuera cosa que el niño despertara.

Daría lo que fuera por quedarse un rato más en la cama pero no se podía permitir faltar a clases, principalmente porque ya se avecinaba la época de exámenes.

¡Oh no, los exámenes!...

…...

No quería levantarse.

Había tenido un sueño algo atormentador pero a su vez tan hermoso que hasta le parecía sentir el olor de Ran en su almohada.

Un momento….

Despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y se desorientó al ver que esa no era su habitación. ¿Podía ser que acaso que todo había sido cierto?

Inconscientemente sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar contra quien había dormido, pero este no era el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas, no.

Tenía que pensar seriamente en cual sería su siguiente movimiento, esperaba que Ran no se encontrara enfadada con él ahora.

Necesitaba despejarse, miro el reloj, y vio que aún era temprano.

Agarró sus gafas de la mesita donde las había dejado la noche anterior y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, o eso le pareció.

…...

−Oh, Conan kun. Veo que ya has despertado. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?

El pequeño se congeló al ver a Ran delante suyo, mirándolo extrañada, como si nada hubiera pasado; ya estaba con su delantal puesto, seguro ya estaría ocupándose del desayuno.

Tan eficiente como era de esperarse.

−Eh… Buenos días, Ran nee chan. No... No es eso. − Al recordar de nuevo la noche anterior se sonrojo −. Yo solo...

Diablos, tener aún la inteligencia de un chico de diecisiete años no le servía de nada en esos momentos.

Para su sorpresa ella le sonrió con ternura y se agachó para estar a su altura.

− Hay Conan, no tienes porque ponerte nervioso por lo de ayer. Espero no haber robado tu confianza ni que te hayas asustado de mí. Lo siento, supongo que me encontraste en un momento de debilidad − suspiró −. Debería ser yo la avergonzaba por no haberte agradecido correctamente. − le corrió un pelo rebelde que tenía sobre la frente y él sólo pudo tragar nervioso.

− Gracias, Conan Kun en serio. No me importa si llegaste a mi lado gracias al idiota de Shinichi, pero sólo quiero que sepas que tu presencia es más que maravillosa. No me gustaría perderte. – Conan pudo ver como unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas e intentó con sus manitos limpiárselas.

Detestaba verla llorar.

− Ran nee-chaN. No me iré a ningún lado. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo realmente quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte llorar. − se puso rojo de nuevo − Si... si es que parezco nervioso es que… Pensé que ibas a estar molesta conmigo.

La fuerza con que Ran lo abrazó lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, como siempre sus reacciones eran de todo inesperadas.

− Conan-kun, eres tan tierno….

Shinichi como pudo le devolvió el gesto, descansando su rostro contra su hombro.

Gracias a Dios, las cosas dentro de todo podrían volver a la "normalidad". Ver a Ran feliz aunque sea por unos instantes era más de lo que podía pedir.

Tendría que ver como volvería a aparecer como Shinichi a su lado, pero más tarde iría a lo del profesor Agasa para hablar con Haibara. A pesar de todo, sabía que no estaría nada de acuerdo en proveerle de un antídoto, sólo por sus caprichos con Ran.

− Pero ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? ¿Qué se supone que hacen? Interrumpen mi paso.

Un Kogoro les gritaba malhumorado, acababa de levantarse.

Al parecer no le había sorprendido la ausencia de Conan en su habitación.

− Oh, papá. No te preocupes, no es nada. Sólo estábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, ¿verdad Conan kun? − disimuladamente para que su padre no la viera se limpió los restos de lágrimas y se paró −. Ahora, ustedes tienen que vestirse adecuadamente que ya les tengo el desayuno listo. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu reunión con el inspector Megure papá…

-Sí, sí lo que quieras. Buenos días para ti también Ran – aún quejándose Kogoro se dirigió tambaleándose al baño.

Al parecer la resaca de la noche anterior no había terminado.

Disimulando una sonrisa, Conan se dirigió a Ran.

Iba a tratar de distraerla.

− Oye Ran nee-chan. ¿Hoy vas a prepararme el almuerzo también? Espero que esté bien delicioso.

Para su suerte ella le sonrió.

− Por supuesto que sí Conan kun. ¿Por quién me tienes? ¿Hay alguna cosa en especial que quieras hoy?

Luego de que Shinichi le pidiera su postre preferido se dirigió a la cocina a seguir con sus quehaceres.

Conan sonrió al verla tan contenta, y se fue a la habitación a cambiarse, había dejado el celular descuidado sobre las sabanas.

Lo tomó y lo que le sorprendió fueron los mensajes: había dos de Haibara y uno de Ran…

¿En que momento le había escrito de nuevo?

Leyó primero el de Ran.

_Shinichi_

_Lamento lo de mi mensaje anoche, espero no haberte molestado. _

_Lo siento mucho… Sé que, aunque no me agrade del todo, en algún momento volverás_

_Prometo no molestarte de nuevo con mis tonterías…_

_Hablar con Conan me ayudó mucho. Quería agradecerte por habérmelo enviado._

_No se lo que haría sin él, sin que tú estés a mi lado._

_Ran_

No, esto estaba mal. Ran no tenía por qué sentirse culpable ni arrepentida.

¿Acaso había fingido hacia unos momentos? Haciendo como si no pasara nada.

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Haibara. Necesitaba volver a su cuerpo o se volvería loco

Al recordar, se puso a leer los demás mensajes, además notó que tenía además cuatro llamadas perdidas suyas.

_**Shinihi, pedazo de cabeza hueca.**_

_**¿Podrías hacerme el favor de atender el estupido teléfono? Ven a casa del profesor. Tengo un nuevo prototipo que me gustaría probar contigo. Creo que podría durar unas dos semanas…**_

Y el otro mensaje

_**Si no vienes rápido creo que me decidiré por malgastar el nuevo antídoto con una víbora antes que contigo.**_

_**¡Idiota!**_

No le tomó mucho tiempo decidirse y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, se cambió de ropa y huyó a la calle.

Apenas escuchó los sonidos de Ran llamándolo.

Hacia mucho que no estaba tan entusiasmado. Si lo que Haibara le había dicho era cierto, eso significaba que podría pasar unos días con Ran, era lo único que pedía.

Impusivamente le contestó el mensaje

_Hey Ran ¿Cómo estas?_

_Lamento lo de anoche. Siento no haberte contestado de inmediato, realmente me alegra que Conan-kun haya podido levantarte los ánimos. Lamento no haber podido contarte personalmente de su ayuda._

_Podremos hablar en persona si aún quieres, supongo que puedo tomarme unos días para tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué dices? ¿Dos semanas son suficientes para ti?_

…...

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

El mensaje sorpresivo de Shinichi y la huida de Conan. ¿Acaso estaban conectados más de lo que esperaba?

Ni siquiera lo había visto llevarse la mochila. Se asomó a la ventana y logró verlo doblando a la esquina. ¿Hacia donde iba?

Ya lo reprimiría en cuanto volvería. Ese mocoso… hasta había empezado a hacerle su almuerzo. Seguramente su padre no tendría ningún inconveniente en tener comida extra. Pero bueno, ya lo resolvería.

Ahora lo quería saber eran las intenciones de Shinichi. ¿Acaso su mensaje lo había motivo a que volviera a aparecer?

Y ¿A que se refería a pasar dos semanas juntas? ¿Acaso se refería a pasar dos semanas… solos?

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Pero bueno, era lo que tanto ansiaba ¿no? Poder volver a verlo, pasar juntos un tiempo, sólo para ellos.

Esperaba que su promesa se volviera realidad, porque ya empezaba a ilusionarse, ojala pudieran aclarar finalmente cara a cara sus sentimientos. Tanta ansiedad estaba atormentándola.

Pero no se dejaría llevar por malos pensamientos.

Sonriendo, volvió a escribirle un mensaje.

_Shinichi:_

_¿A que te refieres con pasar dos semanas juntos? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?_

_¿Es que acaso puedes tomarte unas vacaciones o algo así?_

_Espero que realmente puedas, porque realmente me gustaría verte._

_Ran_

Esperaba que él le contestara de inmediato, pero no lo hizo.

Tal vez debería llamarlo más tarde.

Ya vería, ahora debería ocuparse de atender a su padre y preocuparse por tener todo listo para irse a la escuela.

No quería contarle nada aún a Sonoko acerca de lo de Conan, además no quería ilusionarla con el supuesto regreso de Shinichi, porque sino la volvería loca. La conocía demasiado.

…..

Esperaba que Haibara no estuviera jugándole una mala pasada.

Si sus mensajes eran ciertos. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que el antídoto funcionara, aunque fuera por unas semanas, sería lo más estupendo que le había sucedido desde hace meses.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del profesor Agasa sintió que vibraba su celular.

Era Ran de nuevo, al parecer le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

En cuanto Haibara le confirmara todo, la llamaría y arreglaría los últimos detalles para estar a su lado.

Tal vez tendrían que irse a otro país para pasar desapercibidos ante la Organización, pero eso ya lo pensaría más tarde. Estaba más que ansioso por eso.

Entró sin avisar esperando que alguien aún estuviera en casa.

Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido que no fuera la pequeña niña quien estuviera sentada en el comedor de Agasa, sino una mujer alta de cabello corto y mirada aburrida. Estaba tranquilamente tomándose un café.

¿Acaso ella era Sherry?

¿Por qué Haibara había decidido al fin volver a su forma normal?

¿Sería que al fin estaban a punto de terminar con la Organización?


	4. Un nuevo aliado

Capitulo 5

Shiho Miyano, Sherry o más conocido como Haibara se volvió al escuchar su acelerada respiración y lo miro.

Tal como hacía la pequeña, su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna.

− Oh, ¿Recién llegas? ¿Acaso no te dije que vinieras enseguida? Tonto cabeza hueca, casi logras exasperarme…

Conan quedó totalmente desconcertado

− Eh… ¿Haibara? ¿Acaso eres tú? ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta quedó inconclusa mientras observaba entrar a alguien más a la habitación.

Era Subaru.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Subaru estaba en la casa del profesor Agasa? ¿Y por qué había vuelto a aparecer Sherry? Sabía lo mucho que ella cuidaba su verdadera identidad.

¿Los habían descubierto al fin?

− Oh, al fin llegas Shinichi-kun. Te estábamos esperando − por puro instinto, el pequeño retrocedió al ver que el hombre se acercaba.

Subaru tenía una taza de café en sus manos y se desenvolvía como si fuera su propia casa, su sonrisa y su mirada podrían intranquilizar a cualquiera.

− ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Alguien quiere explicármelo?

− Oye, oye… No seas pesado. Es tu culpa por tardarte tanto, toda la noche te estuvimos esperando grandísimo tonto y tú nunca apareciste. Así que ahora no esperes que te recibamos como si nada.

− Por favor Sherry. No seas tan malo con el chico.

− ¿Sherry? ¿Acaso el sabe todo sobre ti? Quiero decir… –Shinichi estaba cada vez más confuso.

No le quedaba más que confiar en Haibara.

− De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ven aquí y te explicaremos todo. –Haibara, o más bien Shiho le señaló a Conan un lugar frente a ella −. Tal vez si Agasa no se comió todo las tortitas que le pedí, puedas comer algunas con nosotros.

Subaru le ofreció su taza de café mientras se sentaba, pero Conan lo rechazó con un gesto. No le causaba gracia tomar algo, que para él podía ser sospechoso.

− Lo siento, no quiero ofenderte Shinichi kun. Supongo que todo esto debe ser todo sorpresivo para ti

El niño no quitaba los ojos de Sherry, que no parecía inmutarse por nada. También lo miraba fijo.

− Ya déjalo. Antes que nada, pequeño tonto, quiero que me des una explicación de por qué tardaste tanto en responderme. ¿Qué cosa podría interesarte más que mi antídoto. ¿Acaso estabas durmiendo con tu "novia"?

Lo dijo en tono casual, como si no fuera cierto. Pero al ver el profundo sonrojo de Conan, se dio cuenta de su error.

Aumque sabía que nunca debió haber tener esperanzas, en su interior sentía como una parte dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos.

Pero jamás iba a demostrarlo.

− Da igual. Todo sea mientras no le hayas contado nada de gran importancia –al ver que él solo negaba continuó-. Lo que te diga ahora, es puramente secreto. Espero que entiendas eso. Como siempre, tu amigo Hattori puede ser una excepción o tus padres, pero nadie más debe saberlo ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Kudo? No quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine.

Al notar que se diría a él con su verdadero nombre, notó la seriedad del astuto, así que sólo asintió.

− Bueno, como habrás imaginado, Subaru kun, sabe todo acerca de mí. El era la pareja de mi hermana antes de que falleciera. Sólo te diré que su verdadero nombre es Akai san, y trabaja en el FBI, como infiltrado de la Organización. El tuvo que darse por muerto para poder escapar así que por su propia seguridad no te comentaré mucho más de él; solo tienes que confiar en mi y saber que esta de nuestro lado.

Conan se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo es que Haibara no le había dicho es antes? No entendía nada. ¿Acaso ese tipo había estado con su hermana y ella no lo recordada?

Al parecer Subaru entendió las preguntas en su mente.

− Supongo que todo esto debe ser bastante sorpresivo para ti, pero seguro te imaginarás cómo es que supe de ustedes dos. Al principio tuve que reestablecer contacto con unos viejos amigos de la Organización, aunque por supuesto no deje que me reconocieran. Descubrí que Shiho había "desaparecido" y yo sabía que si la encontraba ella estaría de mi lado; no fue muy sencillo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo con mi verdadero rostro. Así que también tuve que tomar otra decisión: la cirugía plástica. Cómo veras no quedé muy bien − se señaló su rostro sonriendo −. Pero era lo mejor que pude conseguir en el momento…

-Querrás decir que quedaste tan feo, que esa es la razón por la cual no te reconocí, idiota.

-Sí, bueno, como digas. La cosa es que estuve dudando de ti, Shinichi-kun desde el principio. El vivir en tu casa me ha dejado varias pistas ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero casi desde el principio había descartado a Subaru como sospechoso. Había sospechado que tenía secretos pero nunca le había parecido una mala persona. Alguien fanático de Holmes no podría serlo ¿O si?

Al parecer sus instintos habían fallado en este misterio.

− Lo único que tienen que saber de mí es que estoy aquí para ayudarlos a terminar con todo esto. Durante mi desaparición conseguí infíltrame en un laboratorio que la Organización tiene en Londres y logré robarme la formula del APTX 4869. Se la di a Shiho para que la investigara y pudiera crear el antídoto definitivo, es algo más que un deber, se lo debe a mi pequeña hermana. Temo que ella también fue victima de la droga y quedó como ustedes. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Además no creo que Akami le hubiera gustado que su hermana resultara herida de ninguna forma, de modo que pienso que podría protegerlos mientras dure todo este lío.

Al escuchar hablar de su hermana, Conan notó como la expresión de Shiho se ensombrecía.

Decidió cambiar de tema al instante

− El asunto Kudo, es que gracias a la fórmula que me dio Akai-san, podré creer el antídoto dentro de muy poco. Como prueba yo mismo eh decidió tomar el prototipo ya que tú te tardabas. − le dirigió a Shinichi una mirada que expresaba todo su enojo −. Si todo sale bien recién volveré a convertirme en aproximadamente dos semanas, y la próxima dosis podría ser la verdadera cura según mis cálculos. Espero que tu también lo hagas así podré ver los posibles efectos secundarios. ¿Qué dices?

Por supuesto que Conan ya había tomado su decisión. No lo dudó.


	5. ¿Puedo elegir?

Conan salió de la casa del profesor Agasa casi tan exaltado como había entrado.

No lo podía creer. Al fin de tanto tiempo, tendría su antídoto.

Cuando Haibara le había mandado los mensajes al respecto pensó que estaba en un sueño pero ahora todo se acercaba más a la realidad.

Lo que también les había dicho Subaru esa mañana era que si ellos decidían volver a la normalidad pronto, eso implicaría decidirse por darle un golpe final a la Organización. Si el FBI estaba de su lado, tanto él como Shiho estaban de acuerdo.

Pero primero debería tomarse el prototipo de dos semanas, y él sabía con quién pasaría ese tiempo.

Era la única condición que le había impuesto a Haibara y sabía que ella se lo debía. Después de todo la científica era la causante de todos sus problemas, no quería ser injusto con ella (sabiendo lo duro que había sido su pasado), pero si algo malo llegaba a pasarle durante su ataque a la Organización pesaba pasar las ultimas semanas de su vida feliz, con su amada.

Sin poder contenerse volvió a re leer el mensaje de Ran y se decidió a contestarle. No lo llamaría ahora que sabía que estaba en la escuela.

_Ran:_

_Tonta, ¿Qué clase de pensamientos perversos tienes en mente? ;)_

_Pensaba que no vendría nada mal vernos._

_Sabes, yo también tengo cosas que decirte._

_Tal vez podríamos hacer algún viaje, piénsalo, así nadie podría molestarnos._

_Por la noche te llamaré para arreglar, sólo dime si hay un lugar adonde te gustaría ir; al que quieras. El resto de los detalles no te preocupes podría hablarlo con mis padres. ;)_

_Como es por tu cumpleaños, tómalo como regalo ¿Qué te parece?_

_Shinichi_

Como ya era tarde para irse a la escuela, decidió volver a su casa, dormir un poco y tal vez (si había quedado), comer un delicioso almuerzo.

Luego, tendría muchas cosas en que pensar, tenía en mente contarle la verdad de Conan a Ran, aunque sea le debía esa parte.

No podría continuar con tantas mentiras si llegaban a estar tanto tiempo solos.

Quién sabe qué cosas podrían pasar, pero no podría con su conciencia si ella se enterara por otra persona; Ran finalmente lo odiaría.

Tendría que llamar a sus padres o a Hattori para pedirle consejos, aunque sabía que ellos no pararían de burlarse de él, pero no tenía alguien más a quien recurrir.

….

Estaba tan aburrida la clase, que decidió fijarse en su celular.

No sabía cuándo le contestaría Shinichi.

Su mensaje la sorprendió. Oh, al parecer él también estaba ansiosa de verla.

Se sonrojó.

¿Por qué había planeado que se fueran de viaje? La idea la tentaba.

Pasar un tiempo solos, lejos de la escandalosa de Sonoko o de su padre, no estaría nada mal, no podía negar que era lo que más quería en esos momentos. Tanto tiempo de espera, al fin era recompensado.

Sabía que se moriría de vergüenza en cuanto lo tuviera en frente, pero esperaba controlarse.

Por Dios... Si solo era Shinichi su amigo de la infancia ¿o no?

Aunque también era el amor de su vida, no le cabía la menor duda.

Suspiró.

Sería genial poder conocer nuevos lugares, ¿Pero adonde le gustaría ir más?

Mmm ¿Quién le había dicho que podían ir a un solo sitio?

Ya sabía que le pediría a ese tonto maniático por su cumpleaños.


	6. No me abandones

Cuando Ran volvió a casa, Conan notó que estaba de mucho mejor ánimo que en la mañana.

El pensaba que iba a regañarlo por haberse ido sin avisar pero en su lugar, se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo.

El pequeño no tardó en sonrojarse.

− Ahh Conan-kun que bueno que estás bien, no vuelvas a escaparte así de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Sabes, me estaba preocupando al pensar en donde estarías.

− Estoy bien Ran nee-chan. Siento haberte preocupado. Es que… − se inventó una excusa −. Haibara estaba enferma y como el profesor Agasa estaba por salir, me pidió que la cuidara, solo eso. Lo siento.

Aprovechando la ocasión, y se apretó más contra ella.

− Oh, pobre de Ai-chan. Se repondrá pronto ¿Verdad? –se separó un poco para observarlo preocupada.

− Si, por suerte. Aunque tendrá que estar unos días en reposo, tan solo para prevenir contagios. Se ve que cogió un virus bastante fuerte... ¿Y a ti que te sucedió? Te ves más contenta que esta mañana, Shinihi nee-chan te escribió ¿No es cierto?

Su mirada brillante al escuchar su nombre lo decía todo. Estaba feliz.

− Oh ¿Tanto se me nota? Aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme siendo tú un maniático como él − sonrió al máximo −. ¡Me ha escrito para que nos vayamos de viaje juntos! ¿No es eso romántico Conan -kun? − él se sonrojó de nuevo − . Ya tengo elegido el lugar, él dijo que se ocuparía de todos los detalles, aunque no sé si esta bien eso. Supongo que tendré que ahorrar en las aproximas semanas.

Enseguida Conan trató de distraerla.

−Al fin, Ran nee chan. Esto es lo que quería ¿no? Volver a verlo. Yo digo que le hagas caso, no te preocupes por nada. Además Shinichi dijo que era un regalo por tu cumpleaños ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Estaba más que ansioso por saberlo.

−Pero… sino te he dicho nada que fuera por mi cumpleaños. ¿Acaso tú también hablaste con él Conan? –se aderezó al máximo observándolo amenazadora, el pequeño tragó asustado−. Ahora que lo recuerdo, eres como su espía. Si tanto quiere saber a donde iremos, pues que me llame. – Se dio la vuelta-. Si será… Ese maldito cobarde…Ya verá en cuánto lo tenga en frente. Usando a un niño indefenso en su lugar…

Balbuceando cosas incoherentes se marchó hacia la cocina.

Conan al fin pudo soltar el aire. Al menos su error no le había salido tan mal.

Como el hambre le pudo más que el miedo a alguna otra reacción de Ran, la siguió a la cocina para esperar por uno de sus deliciosos muffins que ella solía cocinar todas las tardes que se encontraba de buen humor.

…...

A las seis y media de la tarde decidió que ya era hora de desaparecer para llamar a Ran.

Con la excusa de volver a la casa de Agasa por algo olvidado, salió a la calle y se escondió en la cabina telefónica más cercana, como siempre hacía, desde ahí podía usar su transformador de voz sin que lo notaran.

El tono de llamada se le hizo eterno. La había visto con el teléfono dando vueltas por el salón, así que tendría que atenderlo enseguida.

Por supuesto, solo le duro unos segundos la espera.

− Shinichi, ¿Eres tú?

Podía notar la ansiedad en su voz.

− Hola, Ran. Sí soy yo. Mi numero tiene que aparecer en tu pantalla, o es que… ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

− ¡Tonto! Pues claro que no. Es sólo que tardaste tanto que pensé que nunca me llamarías.

− Eh, lo siento mucho, es que tenía varias asuntos pendientes que…

− Tú y tus asuntos pendientes. Ya comienzo a creer que siempre soy tu segunda opción

Ran no sabía por qué su subconsciente pretendía atacarlo.

A Shinichi se le encogió el corazón.

− Sabes que no es así. Además te dije que podríamos estar unos días juntos. ¿Has pensado a dónde te gustaría ir? Verás, Conan me dijo que ya lo habías decidido.

− Ah...Con que ya te fue con el chisme. Pues sí, eh pensado en algo. Pero ¿Estas seguro de esto Shinichi? Quiero decir… ¿No serán mucho gastos? ¿Y mi padre que podría decir?

− Tonta, te dije que no pensaras en nada. Ya hable con mis padres y me dijeron que no había ningún problema. Nunca les pido demasiado así que todo está bien. Mi madre dijo que podríamos conseguirle una vacaciones pagas a tu padre, a algún lado lejos de nosotros, de modo que no te tendrías que preocupar por él. No le vendrían nada mal. Así que ya déjalo… Sólo tómalo como un regalo ¿De acuerdo? Además − se sonrojó −, recuerdo que eras tú la que me reclamaras que volviera ¿O me equivoco?

Al otro lado de la línea Ran también se puso colorada.

− Eh, si… supongo. Bueno pero sí es un regalo, espero que no tengas objeciones a mi elección. Además… Además… ¿Qué pasa si te dijera si hay otras personas con las que me gustaría estar también?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Shinichi ¿Otras personas? ¿A quienes se refería? El pensaba que Ran también deseaba pasar un tiempo _solos_. Al parecer nunca iba a entender a esta mujer,

− ¿Otras personas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No me digas que tienes pensado invitar a Sonoko.

No creía poder soportarlo.

− Tonto, por supuesto que no. Sabes que no nos dejaría en paz… Es sólo que realmente me gustaría ver si podríamos pasar el tiempo repartido en dos lugares. ¿Podríamos hacerlo? Realmente me gustaría. Mira, podemos pasar una semana solos… nosotros. Creo que necesitaríamos de esa privacidad –tragó nerviosa −. Y el resto de los días podríamos estar en compañía de Heinji y Kasuha en Osaka. ¿Estaría bien? No sé si es lo que tenías pensado, pero los estaba extrañando y tenía ganas de verlos y… Pensé que podríamos divertirnos juntos. Se que él es un gran amigo tuyo… Pero cuando se ven sólo están metidos en un caso y como se vienen las vacaciones de verano esperaba que pudiéramos… hacer otras cosas.

Cada vez se notaba más su nerviosismo.

No le parecía del todo mal la idea. Le gustaría pasar unos días "normales" en compañía de esos dos.

En caso de que el efecto del antídoto se revirtiera antes, con Heinji a su lado sería todo más fácil.

Tan solo quería asegurarse de pasar unos días con Ran sólo para él.

Al final Shinichi sonrió y se compadeció de ella.

− Shh… Ya…tranquila, tonta. De acuerdo. La verdad me sorprendiste. Pero no me parece mal la idea. Estoy seguro que Heinji estará más que encantado por darnos uno de sus tours por Osaka.

− Genial. Gracias Shinichi, de verdad.

− Ahora, dime donde te gustaría que fuéramos la primera semana.

Listo, era el momento, ella podía hacerlo.

Inspiró hondo antes de contestarle.

− Primero tienes que prometerme una cosa. Es una promesa que espero que cumplas, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

− ¿Una promesa? –al instante se puso alerta −. ¿A que te refieres?

− Verás, quiero asegurarme de que todo salga bien, así que no quiero terminar sola, perdida en algún lugar lejano (como siempre me haces sentir cuando desapareces) –un golpe directo al corazón de Shinichi −. De modo qué, tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, no te iras de mi lado. ¿De acuerdo? Aunque maten al mismísimo primer ministro, no me importa. Solo quiero que no salgas atrás de algún caso y me abandones. Y si algo llega a pasar por lo menos déjame quedarme a tu lado, acompañarte. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por mí por unos días? Quiero que esta vez tu respuesta sea segura Shinichi, porque tus anteriores promesas no se cumplieron, no me importa cuales hayan sido tus razones, siempre me terminas abandonando. Sí realmente lo que me dijiste en Londres fue cierto… realmente espero que cumplas

Había sido más dura de lo que había esperado, pero quería dejar en claro sus ideas desde el principio.

Por una vez no iba a ser tratada como una segunda opción.

Sabía que jamás podría alejar a Shinichi de los misterios, pero por una vez, quería ella ser la protagonista,

Después de tanto esperarlo, sabía que no era mucho lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Los segundos en que tardó en responderle fueron interminables.

− Oye Ran, lo lamento. Siento no haber sido el mejor _amigo _que hayas podido tener. Se que he sido un egoísta la mayoría de las veces, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Espero algún día poder compensarte cuando todo esto termine y pueda volver a casa definitivamente. –Shinichi no pudo disimular su angustia −. No tienes que pedirme nada. Por supuesto que no te dejaré ir de mi lado, además estoy seguro de que no querría hacerlo por nada del mundo. Este tiempo va a ser para nosotros. Y quiero que sepas que lo que dije en Londres fue cierto. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, desde ese momento jamás te habría dejado. Pero tienes que saber que no pienso irme, por lo menos no sin ti a mi lado. –realmente pensaba cumplirlo. ¿Eso te deja más tranquila, cariño?

El mote cariñoso los sorprendió...

Ambos notaron que había sido espontáneo y se sonrojaron.

-Yo eh... si. Lo siento, se que estoy siendo egoísta en esto.

-No, no lo eres. Nunca pienses así de ti, esta bien que me hayas dicho cómo te sientes. Respecto a las anteriores promesas no te preocupes, en cuanto nos veamos te contaré todas mis razones. No espero que me entiendas, pero me gustaría contarte todo.

− ¿De verdad?

A Shinichi no le pasó desapercibido la exaltación en su voz.

− Sí, lo haré. Y sino llego a cumplir alguna de estas cosas, tienes todo el permiso de agregar una gran cantidad de patadas de tu karate a la lista, ya sé que me las merezco. –suspiró aliviado al sentirla reír-. De acuerdo, basta de charla. Dime a donde quieres ir así puedo ir organizando todo junto con mis padres.

− De acuerdo… mmm Supongo que estarás más que de acuerdo conmigo con esto. – hizo una pausa que impaciento a Shinichi −. A Londres me gustaría ir. La última vez no llegué a conocer mucho (por lo menos no tranquilamente), además creo que sería un buen lugar para continuar lo que sucedió la última vez ¿Qué dices? −. Ran comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo.

Londres…

No se lo había esperado, pero le tentaba la idea. Miles de ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza; sí, era el lugar perfecto para todos sus planes.

Además, podrían pasear tranquilos, conocer el Museo de Holmes….

− ¿Londres? Si estás segura me parece genial. Aunque espero que no lo hagas por mí, sabes puedes elegir cualquier lugar.

-No, no te preocupes, realmente quiero ir.

Shinichi sonrió al notar el énfasis en sus palabras.

-De acuerdo cariño, lo que tu digas.


	7. Despedidas

Shinichi cortó la comunicación luego de asegurarle que volvería a hablarle la semana próxima.

Los próximos días iban a ser los más largos de su vida.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar todo con su madre, y pensar en qué excusa darle a Ran y a su padre en cuanto a una posible desaparición repentina de Conan.

Además no podía irse sin haber discutido las cosas con Haibara, primero tendrían que observar los efectos del antídoto en ella.

…...

No podía creerlo, al fin tendría su encuentro más deseado.

Estaba radiante de felicidad.

En cuanto Conan regresó a la hora de la cena, lo vio también más animado.

¿Acaso eso se debía a que había estado de nuevo con Haibara?

No podía engañarla, seguro que esa niña había logrado conquistar su corazón.

Sonrió al pensar que era la indicada para él, ya que ambos parecían de más edad de la que contaban.

No supo por qué pero empezó a sentir algo parecido a celos.

No, no podía ser, además Conan kun sólo era como un hermano pequeño para ella ¿no?

Como todos los días, los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

Su estado de ánimo se reflejaba en sus comidas. Esta vez se había esmerado en crear un gran banquete.

− ¿Qué tal tu día mocoso? Me enteré que no fuiste a la escuela hoy. ¿Qué pensarán tus padres de ti si no cumples con tus tareas? − oh no, su padre ya se encontraba tomando. No le costaba mucho molestar al pequeño cuando estaba en ese estado pero por lo general, él no le prestaba atención.

Para su sorpresa Conan lo miró.

− Ah… Ahora recuerdo. Tengo algo que decirles. Tío Kogoro, Ran nee-chan, hoy hablé en la casa del profesor Agasa con mis padres. Al parecer están de vacaciones todo el verano –fijo su mirada en su amiga −. Me preguntaron si quería pasar un tiempo con ellos y yo… acepté. Vendrán a buscarme en unos días si les parece bien.

Mientras Kogoro aún procesaba las palabras, Ran enseguida lo atacó a preguntas

− ¿Te irás de casa? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…Sé que son tus padres y todo eso pero aún así…

Conan no había esperado esa reacción de ella. ¿Acaso tanto se había acostumbrado a su pequeño tamaño?

No pensaba que sería un problema. Cuando él le contara toda la verdad, ya no lo sería.

Intentó consolarla, sabía que pasado por mucho ese día.

− No te preocupes Ran nee- chan. No me iré por siempre. Cuando vuelva ni siquiera lo habrás notado. Además tendrás a Shinichi nee- chan a tu lado ¿verdad?

Al parecer no logró su objetivo, porque la mirada de tristeza no se apartó de su rostro durante el resto de la cena.

…..

Todavía estaba preocupado a la hora de acostarse. De nuevo como la noche anterior, fue hacia la habitación de Ran para vigilarla.

Como si fuera por insinto, ella se dio vuelta y lo vio.

Sin palabras le tendió los brazos y él no necesitó otra excusa para arrojarse entre ellos.

− Conan-kun, por favor no me abandones.

No pensaba hacerlo, se lo había prometido hacía unas horas.

Claro que ella no lo sabía.

El corazón de él se encogió, no podía echar todos sus planes a perder y explicarle todo en ese momento. Si quería que todo saliera bien, tenía que esperar.

− No te preocupes Ran nee chan. No llores. –se apartó un poco y como lo sospechaba vio sus lágrimas; se las limpió con sus pequeños dedos -. Te dije que no me iré para siempre. No estés triste, a Shinichi no le gustaría nada saber que te he puesto triste, no era mi intención. Yo… te voy a extrañar, Ran nee-chan pero también me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mis padres, aprovechando sus vacaciones. Además como estarás con Shinichi no creo que te pase nada.

− Es que… tengo miedo, sabes. Cómo lo perdí a Shinichi podría perderte a ti, y no creo poder soportar pasar por algo así de nuevo. Pero bueno, supongo que hoy estoy más sensible que lo normal ¿no crees? Ya se me pasará. –Sonrió avergonzada-. Conan kun, ¿Te gustaría volver a dormir conmigo? Siento que contigo al fin pude descansar como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

El pequeño se sonrojó pero tímidamente asintió.

También había dormido mucho mejor entre sus brazos. Sabía que se volvería una mala costumbre, pero no le importaba.

….

* * *

Los días siguientes se pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Shinichi se la pasaba con en la casa de Agasa, junto con Shiho y Subaru.

La suerte estaba de su lado y Haibara regresó a la normalidad en el tiempo esperado. Shinichi ahora esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con él.

Esperarían a que se le pasara el efecto del prototipo y cuando volviera de Osaka pretendían llevar a cabo su plan para terminar con la Organización definitivamente.

No dejó que la pequeña científica interfiriera en su relación con Ran. Le había explicado su firme decisión de contarle la verdad.

Para su sorpresa ella ya no se opuso, tan solo le hizo prometer que le contaría lo necesario, nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Shiho no pudo negarse al verlo tan entusiasmado. Su felicidad ante la idea de poder volver a su forma original era demasiado obvia .Ran era una mujer afortunada, auque aun no lo supiera-

Sentía que después de todos los problemas que les había causado, era lo mínimo que podría hacer por su amor platónico.

Subaru había prometido que se mantendría alerta. Pediría agentes del FBI para que protegieran a la pareja.

Por supuesto que Shinichi no estaba enterado de eso.

…

Ran por otra parte se la pasaba encerrada en su casa o la de Sonoko preparándose para los exámenes de fin de curso. Sera Masumi las acompañaba.

Las chicas estaban más que encantadas con su presencia; ya que Shinichi no estaba ayudándolas, ella era un buen reemplazo con su inteligencia.

…

Dos días antes del viaje planeado, empezó todo.

Sorpresivamente Kogoro había ganado en una de sus apuestas, un viaje todo pago por Hawaii.

Ran al final había tenido que confesarle todo a Sonoko. Ella tendría que servir de pantalla por si su padre se atrevía a volver antes de tiempo. Como secreto, Shinichi le había confesado que sus padres también le habían conseguido el mismo viaje a su madre, Eri.

Al principio su padre dudo en dejarla sola, pero como Ran le explico que pasaría el tiempo en casa de su amiga, no lo dudó; hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue.

…

Conan por su parte también que hacer su actuación.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Mouri, apareció Yukiko Kudo disfrazada como la supuesta madre del niño.

Su entusiasmo y exaltación al agradecerle por el cuidado de su hijo, sorprendieron a Ran; la última vez que había visto a la señora Edogawa, le había parecido una persona un tanto seria.

− Ran nee-chan no te preocupes por mí. Cuídate mucho y mándale recuerdos a Shinichi nee-chan de mi parte, por favor.

Conan también había simulado un gran entusiasmo al ver a su madre. No quería que Ran pensara en despedidas.

Para su asombró lo tomó bastante bien. Sabía que no podía oponerse a que el niño se fuera.

Lo iba a extrañar, pero por lo menos tendría al maniático a su lado unos días, no estaría sola.

Sonrió pensando en eso.

− No te preocupes Conan-kun. Estaré bien, solo trata de divertirte ¿De acuerdo? Nos veremos luego

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, de modo que (para que no la viera) se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó.

− Nos veremos a la vuelta, te extrañaré.

− Yo también nee chan.

….

En cuanto Conan y su madre se fueron, Ran pudo finalmente pensar tranquilamente.

Shinichi ya le había mandado su pasaje para el día siguiente. Según lo planeado, debían encontrarse en el Aeropuerto de Londres.

No le había dado más explicaciones.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era empacar sus cosas. No quiso hacerlo antes por temor a que Conan pudiera ver la ropa atrevida que Sonoko le había regalado: tenía la sospechas de que el niño podría comentárselo a Shinichi.

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

No sabía si usaría esa lencería, ni esas bikinis tan pequeñas enfrente de su "amigo" pero nada perdía en llevarla.


	8. Mal entendido

_Ciudad de Osaka._

−Kazuha -chan apúrate. ¿Qué tanto tardas, mujer?

Hattori Heiji estaba más que impaciente.

Tenía pensado llegar a casa temprano, pero por culpa de esa niña se estaba retrasando.

− Espérame, idiota. ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? −Kazuha Tomoya ya sin aire corría hacia la moto de su amigo − Oye, oye, que tú hayas terminado media hora antes el examen de matemáticas, no quiere decir que todos somos unos tontos genios como tú. Como a cualquier otro, a mi me tomó más tiempo, idiota.

Murmurando cosas sin sentido, y quejándose se acomodó en el vehiculo.

− Pero si serás tonta. Ni que fuera tan complicado. Agárrate fuerte.

Ambos salieron disparados y en unos segundos se encontraban circulando por las calles principales de la ciudad.

− Hey Heiji, a mi no me engañas. Se que tienes algo entre manos. ¿Acaso no quieres decirme? Sabes que podría averiguarlo.

Ella, sostenida fuertemente a su cálida espalda, sintió como suspiraba resignado.

Cuando finalmente aparcaron en la casa del famoso detective, se volvió a mirarla.

− Está bien, esta bien. Te lo diré, además podrías ayudarme.

− ¿Ayudarme?

− Sí, lo que escuchas, tonta. Tengo que hablarle a mamá para que me deje utilizar la habitación de invitados más grande, tú sabes... la de matrimonio.

No sabía por qué se había sonrojado tan solo al decirle eso.

Ese Kudo era todo un pervertido..

Kazuha no entendía nada.

− ¿Por qué esa habitación? ¿A quienes tienes pensando traer? No conozco a nadie que..

− Tonta, por supuesto que sí. ¿En quién más piensas? Será para nuestros amigos de Tokio, Kudo y su prometida...

− ¿QUÉEEEEE?

No podían ser, si eso fuera cierto, Ran-chan le habría dicho algo ¿no?

Tal vez Heiji solo estaba jugando con ella.

Con que Shinichi estaba comprometido con otra mujer.

Su amiga tenía que saberlo.

El detective por su parte se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado ese secreto, ahora tenía que lograr que lo guardara por un tiempo.

Kudo lo mataría.


	9. Juntos de nuevo

Shinichi nunca se imaginó el dolor que le produjo transformarse con el nuevo prototipo del antídoto.

Por esos días estaba en la mansión de sus padres en Londres.

El nunca había notado a su madre tan asustada, la sentía ir y venir por la habitación, mientras lo veía sufrir, sufriendo espasmos mientras su cuerpo iba creciendo dolorosamente.

− Yusaku, no sé cómo puedes que estar tan tranquilo. ¿Acaso no ves como sufre nuestro pequeño Shin-chan?

El gran escritor por su parte se hallaba recostado en un sillón leyendo las noticias. Solo se limitó a mirarla por detrás de sus enormes gafas.

-No te preocupes Yukiko. Confía en la pequeña Haibara, estoy seguro de que esta todo bien…

− Pero no puedo creer que estés ahí sin hacer nada, solo esperando.

− Oigan, oigan… ¿Es que nunca se cansan de pelear?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta rápido al observara como su hijo se incorporaba lentamente.

Se lo veía aún pálido; los miró con ojos cansados.

− ¿Cómo se supone que me recupere con sus gritos?

Su madre se abalanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras su padre le guiñaba el ojo a la distancia. Shinichi le sonrió en respuesta.

− Oh, Shin-chan que bueno que estés bien. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti….

− Ya, ya mamá –le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda-. Gracias por preocuparte, en serio pero estoy bien. Ya pasó, deja el drama

− Pero me alegro tanto… Hay que celebrar que todo salió bien − se apartó de su hijo y notó como él la observaba con cierto fastidio -. ¡Pero que cara es jovencito! Creo que ya sé de donde sacaste ese carácter tan inexpresivo. No se cómo Ran puede estar tan enamorada de tí.

Su hijo se sonrojo ante sus palabras y ella sonrió satisfecha

-Ya, mamá. Déjame. –la apartó suavemente y se incorporó de la cama.

Aún sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo pero supuso que era normal; ahora no tenía tiempo que perder.

Ran llegaría al día siguiente. Su vida dependía de esa noche, y la del domingo…

…...

Estaba ansiosa, demasiado.

Sonoko se había ofrecido a acompañarla al aeropuerto junto con Sera.

Las dos chicas no pararon de hacerles indirectas acerca de su encuentro con Shinichi.

La atrevida de de su mejor amiga había exigido que no pensara en regresar sin su marido.

Ella había fingido molestarse como siempre, pero ahora que se encontraba sola, las extrañaba, necesitaba de su compañía para distraerse y no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba.

Confiaba en que Shinichi no la abandonaría como había prometido. Esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, como si él nunca hubiera huido de su lado.

Llegaría a Londres cerca de las siete de la tarde, doce horas le esperaban de viaje.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su sueño, de volver a ver su amigo, no podía hacer nada para echarse atrás.

Hablar la noche anterior con Conan la había tranquilizado, era como si el pequeño supiera exactamente como se sentía.

Nunca entendería cómo era que se entendía tanto con él.

Era como si Shinichi… no, no podía ser cierto.

Además ella ya había tenido esos pensamientos en mente y siempre había estado equivocada.

Suspiró y se dispuso a leer una revista que había comprado a ultimo momento antes de partir. Nada mejor que eso para distraerla

…...

Estaba nervioso.

Pensar en Ran era la única cosa que le hacía perder la cabeza.

En tres horas más ella estaría a su lado y sentía cierto miedo. Sí, miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran como él esperaba.

Confiaba en que su amiga lo perdonara por todo lo que le había echo sufrir aunque supiera que no lo merecía.

Luego de haberse convertido en niño había pasado por tantos peligros que lo único que pedía era un tiempo en paz. Quería tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, con su familia, con Ran…

Sonrió al pensar en lo que le diría Heiji si escuchara esos pensamientos; obviamente se reiría de él.

Ya aprovecharía de vengarse de todas sus bromas en cuanto estuviera en Osaka.

Eso lo animó un poco, mientras preparaba las maletas que mandaría al Hotel donde se hospedaría con Ran. Por más que su madre había insistido, sería una tortura pasar los días en la mansión de sus padres.

A lo que no había podido negarse fue a pasar un día en el yate familiar por el Tamesis, seguro que sería divertido.

Por lo único que había sido era por la picina…

…

* * *

Ahora sí, era definitivo.

No tenía más escapatoria.

Shinichi debería estar esperándola, en esos momentos.

Ya le había mandado un mensaje apenas había aterrizado. Su amigo no le contestó, ella supuso que era realmente estúpido contestarle, cuando en unos segundos podría hacerlo en persona.

Respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la salida.

No se lo esperaba.

Lo vio.

Fue a la primera persona que notó apenas dio la última vuelta por el corredor.

Shinichi, su Shinichi, tan alto, tan apuesto.

Estaba vestido con una remera negra, una camisa azul por encima y unos vaqueros.

Por más se notara su aire informal, ella se sintió un poco triste al recordar que ella sólo había viajado con su simple vestido violeta. Que tonta había sido al pensar que volver a llevarlo puesto, tal ves para él no significara nada volver a verla vestida como la última vez que se habían encontrado...

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se le borraron al instantes en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

Shinichi justó levantó sus ojos y encontró su mirada atormentada.

Y le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa pudo más que cualquier cosa.

Ran al verla, sintió una tranquilidad inmediata. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida estaba de vuelta junto a ella, era real, estaba enfrente suyo.

Y al parecer estaba contenta de verla.

No pensó en nada más: soltó el carrito que contenía su valija y se le abalanzó.

Quería abrazarlo, quería que Shinichi también la abrazara, y le dijera que nunca volvería a abandonarla.

Al parecer él enseguida notó sus intenciones porque también se acercó hacia ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

− Oh, Shinichi…. Shinichi…Te extrañé tanto...− no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

Se estrechó más contra su pecho, era tan cálido…

− Shhhh, tranquila Ran, ya estoy aquí − él la abrazó más fuerte y apoyó su rostro sobre su cabeza −. No llores más cariño, todo está bien ahora. Estoy contigo de nuevo.

Ella se tomó unos minutos más para disfrutar del momento y luego levantó su cabeza para observarlo.

Sus ojos celestes se reflejaban en los de él.

Se sonrojaron, pero tímidamente ella subió una mano y le acarició una mejilla.

− ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que te quedarás conmigo a partir de ahora?

Ran esperaba que él que dudara, aunque sea unos segundo, o que intentara cambiar de tema como siempre hacía pero no.

Shinichi (muy decidido), tomó su mano y se la llevó a sus labios donde le dio un suave beso.

− Tonta, ¿Es que acaso no te lo prometí antes? − le sonrió para darle más confianza-. Te dije que mientras estemos juntos no te apartaría de mi lado.

Ella finalmente le sonrió, feliz.

Su amigo estaba de vuelta.


	10. Confesiones primera parte

Se quedaron un rato observándose sonrojados, los sentimientos de ambos se veían reflejados en sus ojos.

Shinichi aún la sostenía de la cintura. Si no hubiera así, la imprudente niña que paso por detrás de Ran y la empujó, la hubiera tirado al suelo.

Inconcientemente ella se agarró más fuerte a su pecho, pero de igual manera el momento se había arruinado, tenían que seguir.

Espero unos segundos y se apartó de Shinichi, sin ganas.

− ¿Estás bien? − al ver que ella asentía levemente, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia donde había ido a parar sus carro con la valija − Creo que deberíamos irnos, y salir del camino antes de que alguien más nos atropelle.

Ran asintió y se dejó guiar hacia la salida, todavía sintiéndose en un trance, sin saber que más decir.

Al ver que se dirigían hacia la parada de taxis se aventuró.

− Shinichi… eh... ¿se puede saber adonde vamos?

Él se volvió para observarla, y ella notó un poco nervioso, al ver que se despeinaba el cabello

− Pues, había pensado que fuéramos al Hotel. ¿Te parece? Me gustaría que descansaras un rato luego de tanto viaje, podrías darte un baño si quieres.

Ella le sonrió con ternura al notar su preocupación

− ¿Al hotel? ¿Hiciste que reservaran uno? Yo pensé que nos quedaríamos en la casa que tus padres tienen aquí.

Sin esperarlo, Shinichi rió

− Oh, no. En serio, no querrás soportar a mi madre ahora. Estaba demasiado excitada con tu llegada, aunque supongo que podremos verlos un día de estos. Mi madre nos invitó a pasear por el Tamesis. Si tu quieres podríamos aceptar su oferta…

− ¿De verdad? − Ran no lo pudo evitar y abrió al máximo sus ojos con emoción − ¡Me encantaría!

De repente se paró.

− Pero en serio Shinichi, ¿Esta bien que venga como una invitada?. Quiero decir… podría pagar…

El la miró enterneciéndose también por su cara de preocupación y le sonrió.

− Tonta, no te preocupes por nada. Siéntelo como un regalo de parte mía y de mis padres. Además ya te dije, me deben muchos favores… –suspiró-. Sabes, tampoco tengo todo planeado, pensaba que si todo salía bien podríamos ir viendo día a día que es lo que nos apeteciera hacer. Tengo algunas ideas, pero pensaba consultártelo antes.

− De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que agradecerles en cuanto los vea… Pero dime ¿A qué te refieres con que si todo sale bien?

Su nerviosismo se le hizo más evidente.

− Mmm pues. Ran la verdad es que antes de que continuáramos con todo esto, hay cosas que me gustaría decirte − se sonrojó − No podría sentirme tranquilo si no lo hago. Me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas – carraspeó−. Si luego de escucharme decides irte, estoy seguro de que lo entenderé.

Ran se quedó pensando un momento en sus palabras. ¿Qué le estaría queriendo decir Shinichi? ¿Acaso planeaba contarle todo acerca de su desaparición? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso? Además ¿Por qué se sonrojada?

− Shinichi… La verdad que estoy un tanto confundida con todo esto. Pero de acuerdo, tienes razón, supongo que nos debemos una charla ¿No crees? − no pudo evitarlo y también se volvió como un tomate.

Por suerte, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada milagrosa de un taxi. Ya no sabían como seguir.

Ambos se morían de vergüenza, lo cual, (pensaba Ran) era totalmente ridículo.

Lo que no esperaba ella fue a donde fueron a parar.

No conocía mucho, pero estaba más que segura de que estaban frente a un Hotel cinco estrellas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Yukiko a gastar tanto? A Ran no le sorprendería que tuviera que compartir la habitación con Shinichi.

Por suerte no fue así pero por poco.

No pudo ocultar su asombro cuando su amigo pidió por la reservación a su nombre y les informaron que la Suite Real estaba ya a su disposición.

¿Una suite? ¿Solo para ellos?

Cuando quiso comentarle algo, él sólo se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión a su madre.

Era una estancia enorme, con dos habitaciones, 2 baños, un comedor enorme. Desde el balcón podía verse unos hermosos jardines.

− Creo que es suficiente espacio ¿No crees? − Ambos se sonrieron − De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no eliges tu dormitorio? Luego podrás descansar. Si quieres puedo pedir que nos traigan la cena y luego hablamos.

Ran solo asintió, pasar un tiempo a solas le vendría más que bien. Necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de la izquierda.

Se tiró en la cama extasiada.

Oh, Dios, al fin. ¡Shinichi había vuelto!

No sabía que era lo que él se traía en mente, pero no pensaba que fuera nada que no pudiera perdonar. Había esperado tanto por volver a verlo que no deseaba arruinar el momento.

Además no se olvidada que aún le debía unos cuantos golpes de karate, pero no pensaba en eso ahora.

…

Había pasado una hora desde que Ran se había encerrado.

Sabía que debía darle su espacio, pero no se pudo resistir.

Se acercó a golpearle la puerta, para anunciarle que habían traído la cena y sonrió aliviado cuando ella le contestó enseguida que ya saldría.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo al verla.

Estaba hermosa, se había cambiado su vestido por otro verde botella sin mangas que le quedaba suelto sobre su esbelto cuerpo. También se había maquillado y sus ojos resaltaban más.

Él también se había cambiado por un sencillo traje celeste, pero se sentía desprolijo comprada con ella al llevar su corbata suelta.

− Estás… hermosa Ran, ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? − se acercó y le tomó las manos −. Tranquila, estás conmigo.

− Yo… no sabía que ponerme así elegí esto. − se dio una media vuelta − No se si esta bien pero tú tampoco estas nada mal.

Le sonrió para darle confianza, al notarla temblar.

El podía controlar su nerviosismo pero quería que ella también se relajara.

− ¿Con que nada mal eh? − le guiño un ojo, haciéndola reír − Ven, sentémonos.

Se tomó su tiempo en explicarle los platos que había pedido, algo de pasteles de carne que le habían asegurado eran de los mejores.

Durante la cena hablaron de temas sin importancia.

De lo ultimo que habían echo en esos días, y de cómo estaban sus padres. Ninguno quería sacar temas muy personales, no todavía.

Cuando Ran terminó su postre favorito. Shinihi pensó que era el momento.

Se enderezó en la silla, y tomó un vaso de agua, intentando darse valor.

…..

Ran también sintió que al fin había llegado el momento.

Suspiró cuando él se levantó de la mesa y sin decirle más palabras le tendió la mano. Dejó que la llevara al sofá donde la hizo sentar.

Mientras que él empezó a dar a dar vueltas a su alrededor, era como si repentinamente el miedo, o la ansiedad lo hubieran atacado.

− Shinichi, ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos dejar todo esto para otro día…seguro que también estás cansado y…

− No, Ran, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Debo hacerlo − se dio medio vuelta y la enfrentó − Hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto.

Ran se sonrojó ante su mirada.

− De… De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? Me pone nerviosa verte dando tantas vueltas

Esta vez fue ella la quien le tomó la mano y lo hizo sentar a su lado…

El sonrió débilmente.

− Con que te pongo nerviosa…. − sin poder resistirse le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

Estaban tan cerca que ninguno pudo evitar ponerse rojo

− Ya basta Shinichi, no te burles de mí. − ella demasiado nerviosa se apartó ligeramente.

− Ok, es que yo… lo siento. − él también se alejó unos segundos y suspiró largamente − Yo… pues se podría decir que tenía un guión preparado, pero el que estés aquí me distrae. Tú me distraes mucho, Ran. No puedo concentrarme contigo.

Ran no se esperaba eso ni, su mirada tan intensa.

Su primera reacción fue la furia repentina.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que te molesto? Lo siento, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y… -hizo un amago de levantarse pero él la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

− Lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir…Tranquila, Tonta… No…No es eso. Nunca serías una molestia para mí. – ella se volvió a acomodar y vio como él se refregaba el rostro. − Rayos ¿Por qué siempre me sale todo mal?

Se veía tan lindo sonrojado.

− Pero…Tú lo dijiste una vez. La última que estuvimos aquí tú dijiste que era un caso muy complicado y que…

− Sí se lo que dije. Y al parecer tú también recuerdas bien mis palabras ¿a que sí?

El corazón de Ran comenzó a acelerarse cuando él volvió a tomarle de las manos.

− Ran, lo siento, lo que yo quiero decir es que… − hizo una pausa y ella se vio reflejada en sus ojos −. Quiero dejar en claro esto, antes que nada, cariño. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que todo lo que me escuchaste decir aquí en Londres es cierto. Tú… tú me gustas mucho, Ran. – sonrió levemente, volvió a detenerse y negó con la cabeza −. No, tampoco es eso. Yo en verdad estoy completamente enamorado de tí, Ran Te amo tanto que cada vez que estás a mi lado, me vuelvo un completo idiota. Tú siempre ocupas mis pensamientos; siempre serás la chica a la que más ame, Ran. Siempre fuiste tú, mi primer amor... Rayos, te amo desde hace tanto ….

….

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, roja a más no poder, observando como él también se veía avergonzado.

Había bajado la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales acariciaba distraídamente.

Se veía de lo más tierno.

No podía ser cierto. ¿O sí? Shinichi la amaba, y al parecer del mismo modo que ella a él.

¿Cómo había podido dudar acerca de sus sentimientos?

El tampoco había sido muy claro, pero de igual modo…

Ran sentía que tenía que responderle, esta era, (si se podía considerar así), la segunda vez que Shinichi se le confesaba. Era su turno ahora.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y se lo levantó para poder observarlo.

Se apiadó de él y le sonrió.

− Shinichi… yo soy tan feliz yo…. − rayos, ahora entendía por qué le había costado tanto a él confesarse.

Ojala fuera tan fácil.

Inspiró hondo, y quiso continuar, pero fui interrumpida con un dedo sobre sus labios.

− No tienes que decir nada, Ran, ya lo sé. Sé lo que sientes.

En vez de sentirse enojada se fijó en su mirada atormentada y se preocupó.

− ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que yo…? Yo nunca te he podido decir…

De nuevo la interrumpió.

− Lo siento Ran, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero tengo que decirte algo. Espero que me perdones después de esto, y que creas que mi amor por ti es completamente sincero. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerte –suspiró y observó la cara de confusión de ella, era ahora o nunca.

− Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, porque tú misma me lo dijiste antes. De hecho, fuiste la primera en confesarte…Yo… Nunca te abandoné, Ran, siempre estuve a tu lado. Maldición, lo que quiero decir, es que yo… me convertí en Conan…


	11. Confesiones

…

Ran no reaccionó, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento.

− ¿Qué? ¿Que estas diciendo Shinichi? − cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, intentó levantarse pero él se lo impidió − Eso es una broma ¿no es así? Una de muy mal gusto.

Cuando lo notó mirándolo tan serio, supo que no lo era.

No pudo evitarlo y una risa histérica comenzó a salir de sus labios.

− Esto tiene que ser una de tus bromas, Shinichi. No puede ser cierto, no puedes arruinar el momento más feliz de mi vida así….No puedo creer… − no puedo contenerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos.

El viendo su angustia finalmente la soltó.

− Ojala fuera así Ran, pero no. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Tienes que escucharme, por favor.

Ella se paró de un saltó y se dirigió al otro extremo del salón. Necesitaba pensar, y no podía con él tan cerca.

− No… no puedes ser Conan… eso es imposible. ¿Cómo podrías? Quiero decir… ¿Todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué?

Lo miró, furiosa, aunque también estaba triste, sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

¿Cómo era posible que minutos antes había sido tan feliz?

Shinichi lo había arruinado todo.

− Yo prometo explicártelo todo. Si tú me dejaras…

− Oh, no te atrevas a hablarme nunca más Shinichi Kudo. En estos momentos, siento que me has traicionado… Por lo menos creí que eras mi mejor amigo.

El también se levantó e intentó acercarse a ella pero se alejó.

Suspiró

− Lo siento, se que he arruinado el momento, pero no podía ser tan hipócrita, de querer arreglar nuestra situación cuando aún tenía este secreto.

− Tú… me estuviste engañando. Conan no era una especie de espía que mandaste a cuidarme, eras tú.

Ran se arrodilló y se agarró el rostro con las manos.

− Yo siempre confié en ti, y todo el tiempo te debiste reír de lo tonta que soy ¿no es así? − levantó su cara y lo miró con ojos llorosos − Sabías lo preocupada que estaba por ti todo el tiempo y no hiciste nada.

Shinichi lo pensó unos instantes, su mirada reflejaba también angustia y tristeza.

Detestaba lo que estaba haciendo, no pensaba echarse atrás, pero Dios, odiaba tanto verla llorar así.

Se arrodilló a su lado, a pesar de sus protestas y la agarró de los brazos.

Ran intentó liberarse, dándole golpes, (duros goles) pero la pudo controlar y la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó fuerte.

(Interiormente agradeció las breves pero eficientes clases de defensa que le había enseñado su padre.)

No la dejó moverse ni un milímetro.

Aún arrodillado, le acarició el cabello y le susurró en el oído mientras ella continuaba llorando.

− Shh…. Ran. Se lo que esto debió significar para ti pero tienes que escucharme ¿de acuerdo?

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, mientras Shinichi esperaba a que su respiración se normalizara.

Cuando sintió que eso pasaba se aventuró a levantarle la cara con una mano y mirarla.

Sus ojos aún se veían acuosos y su rostro estaba enrojecido; se quedó por unos segundos mirando sus labios hinchados y húmedos.

Tragó.

− Tienes que escucharme Ran, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarte todo esto lo haría pero tampoco me parecería justo. Te amo, hice todo para protegerte…

− ¿Para protegerme de qué? No tienes excusa. No sabes todo lo que sufrí por ti. Desconocía tu supuesto paradero y resulta que estabas a mi lado todo el tiempo… − aparecieron de nuevo las lágrimas.

− Si que lo sabía, estaba a tu lado ¿recuerdas? Yo también sufría sabiendo que no podía contarte nada.

− ¡Mentiroso! ¡Cómo debiste reírte de mí el día que te confesé mis sentimientos, pensando que eras un pequeño inocente!− de repente los recuerdos de Conan vinieron a ella y se sonrojó. − ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Hasta dejaste que me bañara contigo! ¡Dormiste conmigo!

Concentró toda su fuerza en un puño que se estrelló contra la cara de Shinichi.

Lo vio desparramarse en el suelo, tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

Shinichi se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, un poco mareado. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió débilmente volviéndose a mirarla.

− Mierda Ran, eres buena, eso dolió. Pero supongo que me lo merecía…

Ella no supo por qué su sonrisa le hizo bajar las defensas.

− Eres un idiota Shinichi Kudo.

El pudo notar que iba aflojando su ira y aprovechó la situación.

− Sí, lo se soy un idiota… Pero otra cosa que sí sé, es que me amas…

Ran no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó.

− ¡Ya te dije que no te burlaras de mí!

Se le abalanzó de nuevo en el piso, pero él fue más rápido. La agarró por la cintura y la tumbó sobre la alfombra... Para inmovilizarla se puso a horcajadas y le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Ran intentó liberarse. Comenzó a sentir el dulce aliento de Shinichi, mientras el acercaba su rostro al suyo.

− Ya, suéltame….

− No, no lo haré –Shinichi también se sonrojo ante la cercanía pero no se acobardó − Nunca te soltaré, quiero que siempre permanezcas a mi lado. Porque te amo. Y quiero que lo entiendas.

Sus ojos celestes se reflejaban en los suyos. Estaba tan cerca, tan tentadora.

Al fin se decidió y separó la distancia entre ellos.

Apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era su primer beso. El de ambos.

Se notó la inseguridad de los dos, mientras los labios temblorosos se unían entre sí.

Los de Ran estaban húmedos y suaves; Shinichi no pudo evitar profundizar un poco el beso y sonrió mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a responder tímidamente.

También notó que sus brazos comenzaban a relajarse poco a poco.

Su reacción la tomó desprevenido.

Apenas estuvo libre, se lanzó hacia su cuello para traerlo más hacia sí.

Eso hizo que él quedara totalmente encima de ella.

….

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

¡Shinichi la estaba besando!

Después de tanto tiempo…

Ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir, no le importaba si sus acciones no eran las correctas.

Cuando pudo liberar sus brazos y lo rodeó con ellos. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, aún sin liberar sus labios de los de él.

Al parecer tampoco tenía ninguna prisa por separase.

La falta de aire, hizo que Shinichi comenzara alejarse, no sin ir dejando suaves rastros de besos por todo su rostro.

Lanzó una suave risita al ver que ella seguía totalmente roja con sus párpados aún cerrados. La instó a abrirlos también con más tiernos besos

Le recorrió el rostro con manos suaves.

− Ya, bella durmiente. Creo que puedes abrir tus ojos.

Sonrió feliz, al ver como ella negaba e intentaba cubrirse con las manos.

Se veía muy tierna así.

− No, no quiero. Seguro que esto es un sueño y es demasiado bueno para despertar.

− ¿Un sueño? − Shinichi volvió a reírse − Sí tienes razón, pero es raro ¿no crees? También es el mejor que haya tenido.

Al fin lo logró y él pudo volver a observar sus dulces ojos celestes.

Le quiso dar un poco de espacio, y comenzó a alejarse, pero ella volvió a abrazarlo.

Ahora ella se encontraba en una posición semi sentada.

− No, no quiero que me dejes – apretó su cara contra su cálido pecho −. Ojala esto no sea un sueño, porque espero poder llegar a decirte todo lo que tengo en mi corazón, me da igual que lo haya dicho antes, no es lo mismo − levantó su rostro y lo miró más sonrojada que nunca −. No se cuales son las causas que te llevaron a convertirte en Conan pero aún así nunca te alejaste de mi lado. En realidad, nunca me abandonaste, Shinichi. Si estabas en peligro podrías haberte ido a otro sitio pero sin embargo te quedaste… Eso… eso significa mucho para mí. yo…. − lo miró a sus ojos y vio que no había burlas en ellos, sintió que podía hacerlo − Es medio tonto decirlo ahora, lo sé, pero también te Amo Shinichi Kudo. Te amo, también te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo − de repente lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y acercó su rostro al de él que la miraba también tímido −. Tienes que saber que nunca, nunca dejaré que te me escapes, y que si llegara a pasar algo siempre te esperaré. Pase lo que pase. Además prepárate porque pienso cobrarte por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, mi maniático y tonto detective.

Esta vez fue ella la que unió sus labios, sonriendo.

Por más que tuvieran muchas cosas aún que hablar, ambos ahora se sentían más feliz que nunca.


	12. Parte de la Verdad

Holaa no podía seguir sin volver a agradecer por todos sus rr ! q suerte que les gustaron los cambios :p la/os amo :3 , en verdad lamento haber desaparecido :/

Aca me tienen de nuevo :3

Aviso: por si no lo vieron tuve que cambiar la categoría a M ... ... saquen sus propias conclusiones? xD

* * *

Tan solo se escuchaba el suave sonido de su besos y pequeños susurros amoroso que Shinichi lograba hacer mientras se tomaban el unos segundos para respirar

− Sabes cariño, nunca pensé que fueras tan adictiva − le dio suaves besos en la mejilla que la hicieron sonreír.

− Eres un pervertido, Kudo. Pero me gusta, sabes, que me digas así. Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi.

Eso lo hizo reír. Le tomó el resto entre las manos.

− ¿Con qué cursi eh? ¿Hay alguna forma que te gustaría que te llamara?

− Pues que me digas no sé… ¿Mi amor?

Ambos se sonrojaron pero sonrieron.

− Mira quien habla de ser tan cursi…

− Ya, no te burles de mí. Tú preguntaste − haciéndose la ofendida, intentó apartar a Shinichi pero él no la dejó.

− Te amo.

−Sí, lo se.

−Ah, con que ahora lo sabes eh? Eres terca cuando quieres.

− Oye, no te burles de mi. Además como no podría haberlo dudado después de todo lo que me has hecho…

Enseguida el rostro de Shinichi se ensombreció.

Como puedo se desenredó de Ran y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Shinichi se dirigió hacia el balcón dándole la espalda, pero ella lo siguió.

Ella notó el cambio e intentó calmarlo: le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

− Shinchi, por favor, no dejes que el pasado arruine nuestras vidas ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que olvidarnos de todo y ser felices − hizo una pausa y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido − Además si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo tienes que dejar de arruinar estos momentos Kudo. Estoy pensando que realmente para estas cosas del romance no sirves…

El la observó unos segundos y su expresión se ablandó con una sonrisa.

− Hey que tú fuiste la que empezaste. ¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione? − la tomó de las manos, se las besó y la guió del nuevo al sofá.

− Yo también deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero hasta que no solucione lo que tengo pendiente, no será todo tan fácil. Además, en verdad que me gustaría contarte lo que me sucedió. No me agradaría estar en deuda contigo por eso ¿Te parece bien?

Shinichi estaba serio de nuevo, así que Ran asintió. Además ella también tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo había logrado convertirse en ese pequeño tan dulce de Conan.

− Bien. Supongo que lo primero que quieres saber es que me sucede ¿no es así? ¿Cómo me convierto en Conan?

− ¿Que te conviertes? Eso quieres decir que aún….

−Sí, Ran. Yo… aún estamos en proceso de encontrar el antídoto permanente. Temo que volveré a transformarme en cuanto se terminen nuestras vacaciones.

− ¿Antídoto? No entiendo...

Shinichi le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios.

− Tonta, déjame terminar ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de todo él volvió a sonreírle así que trató de tranquilizarse.

− Bueno, de nuevo. Tienes que saber como todo comenzó. − Suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar −. Recuerdas el día en que "desaparecí" ¿no es así? Fue el día en el que fuimos al Tropican Land cuando todo comenzó…

Por los próximos quince minutos sólo fue la voz la Shinichi la que se escuchaba.

Le contó todo lo que pudo, la historia de Haibara (esa revelación la dejó la helada), pero obvió varios detalles acerca de la organización y cosas sin importancia, como que él era realmente la mente maestra detrás de "Kogoro el durmiente"

Suponía que ella se daría sola de eso y ya lo discutirían en el momento.

Cuando él terminó ella solo se quedó observándolo fijo.

− ¿Estas bien Ran? Se que no es fácil asimilar tanta información pero...

Ran sólo cerró unos ojos por unos segundos y suspiró.

Cuando finalmente volvió a abrirlos él notó su angustia.

− Así que… ¿Es muy doloroso cada vez que te convierte? ¿Cómo es que pudiste soportar algo así? Cada vez que nos veíamos ¿Tu estabas sufriendo?

Apartó unos segundos los ojos de los suyos sintiéndose repentinamente enferma.

Shinichi estaba sorprendido de que ella se hubiera preocupado por ese detalle; la abrazó.

−Sh… Ran, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, puedes verme − tímidamente tomó su mano y se la posó en el corazón haciendo que ella se sonrojara) −. Estoy sano y fuerte. El dolor… es solo temporal. Los prototipos anteriores del antídoto no duraban demasiado tiempo por eso me sentía mal cada vez que nos veíamos. Pero sólo aparece cuando estoy por convertirme, lo que es una buena señal de aviso. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, de verdad. ¿estas mejor? − le levantó el rostro y la observó detenidamente.

Ambos sabían que no podía mentirle.

− Ahora me siento un poco mejor, ya que me lo has contado. Entiendo mucho mejor cuál fue tu razón de no haberme dicho nada al principio aunque aún así me hubiera gustado saberlo. Quiero decir… ¿los amigos se cuentan todo no? Al principio me dolió porque pensé que no confiabas en mí, pero ahora veo que lo haces – de repente pareció recordar algo y lo miró fijo, Shinichi no tardó en asustarse por su reacción −. Lo que no puedo creer de ti Kudo es lo increíblemente pervertido que eres. No te atreviste a contarme la verdad pero no te opusiste en nada a verme desnuda, ni en dormir conmigo ¡Idiota!

Antes de que ella hubiera terminado él ya se estaba alejando de su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

− Oye Ran no seas así. Además no puedes negar que dormir conmigo no te ha gustado…

Ella tuvo que perseguirlo durante varios minutos hasta que él finalmente se rindió.

− Lo lamento Ran, había olvidado esos detalles. Se que me lo merezco, pero por favor, ten piedad de mí.

Rápidamente ella cedió.

Miró la ridícula posición en la que estaban enfrentados alrededor de la mes y Shinichi agitando los brazos delante suyo en un intento de protegerse.

Suspiró intentando no parecer afectada.

− Pagarás muy caro por eso Kudo, eso no me olvida.

Él vio que ella intentaba ocultar una sonrisa y sonrió a su vez.

− Haré lo que quieras, lo prometo.

Ran no dejó escapar esa oportunidad, Shinichi no iba a poder negarse.

− De acuerdo, entonces sólo promete que dejarás que te acompañe el día en que terminan con la Organización. Me gustaría desquitarme con esos mal nacidos. Además ellos tienen la culpa de toda esta estúpida situación.

− ¿Qué? No haré eso... Ya te dije que eso es muy peligroso.

Ran se fue acercando lentamente a su lado.

− Pues piénsalo Shinichi porque ya te dije que nada ni nadie más me apartara de tu lado. No me importa el peligro, nada más quiero estar a tu lado − se sonrojó cuando lo tuvo cara a cara − Por supuesto, siempre que tú también me quieras.

Él sonrió

− No es que te quiera Ran, te amo. −la atrajo hacia sí y la besó suavemente −. Luego discutiremos esto, cuando sea el momento. Pero tienes que saber que estos días son sólo para nosotros, lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

− ¿Ya no te irás sin avisarme? Quiero que estés siempre conmigo, a todas horas. Se que estoy siendo egoísta pero….

Ella bajó la vista avergonzada e intentó bajar los bajar los brazos con que había rodeado el cuello de Shinichi pero él se lo impidió.

− Lo sé, te entiendo, no tienes que decir más nada. Prometo avisarte de lo que haga, de acuerdo a lo que me permitan, recuerda que no solo mi vida está en peligro.

Ambos volvieron a besarse suavemente por unos instantes.

Al final, ella levantó la cabeza sonrojada.

− Te amo, mi maniático detective –le sonrió contra sus labios.

El le devolvió el gesto.

− Lo sé y yo también te amo.

La volvió abrazar con fuerza.

…

Unos minutos después la sintió temblar. Le masajeó los brazos lentamente.

−Lo siento, no me acorde de cerrar el ventanal. Debes tener frió, además miró su reloj − creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar ya. Sobretodo tú, has tenido un día largo….

Ella se quedó unos segundos observándolo y el pudo notar como su rostro volvía a tornarse carmesí.

− De acuerdo, pero solo si me dejas dormir contigo.

El se quedó helado, sonrojándose de la misma manera.

Ran por su parte hizo un adorable puchero e intentó olvidarse de su vergüenza. De nuevo estaba decidida.

− Lo prometiste. Te dije que quería estar siempre contigo, además no es algo que no hayamos echo antes. Cuando dormí contigo como Conan, no sé… me sentí tranquila. Y eso quiero, no despertarme mañana y pensar que todo esto fue un sueño.

El se tomó unos segundos en responderle y le sonrió.

− De acuerdo. Si eso quieres… Pero después no me culpes, no me llames pervertido. ¿Esta claro? Tienes que recordar que ahora no soy más un niño… y que mis necesidades pueden ser otras…

Ran se sonrojó. No había pensando en sus "posibles" reacciones.

Pero eso significaba que la deseaba ¿no?

− Lo siento, no había pensado en eso. Si no quieres yo…

Él notó su desilusión a pesar de la vergüenza. Lo que necesitaba ahora era alguien que la contuviera, que la abrazara, que velara por sus sueños. Y eso iba a hacer.

Se compadeció de ella e intentó no reírse.

− No te preocupes, mi inocente seductora. Ve a cambiarte que en cinco minutos te espero en mi cama. O saldré a raptarte.

Antes de esperar su reacción, la apartó suavemente de sus brazos y tras guiñarle un ojo se dirigió a su habitación.

….

Ran había sido una tonta.

Se apresuró corriendo a su habitación.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había propuesto? Era con Shinichi con quien dormiría, no con Conan…

Aunque ahora veía que era prácticamente lo mismo,..

Ahora parecía la pervertida.

No podía hacer nada, de todos modos ella había insistido, y no podía negarse que nada le agradaría más que dormir con Shinichi a su lado.

Se sonrojó al ver en su valija la atrevida ropa interior que Sonoko le había regalado. Tal vez…quizás algún día de esos...

No, no, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Se decidió por ponerse una remera de tirantes blanca que le llegaba por encime del ombligo y unos pantalones cortos grises.

Era un pijama viejo que ella solía usar. Como Conan, Shinichi ya se lo había visto, así que esperaba que no fuera un problema.

…

El sin embargo no pensó lo mismo en cuanto la vio.

Shinichi también se había cambiado y llevada puesto unos pantalones azules y una camiseta a juego.

La escuchó golpear suavemente la puerta y le dijo que pasara.

Se quedó unos segundos observándola, hipnotizado.

¿Cómo se suponía que no reaccionara?

Ella se veía más que adorable vestida así y sonrojada y tímida.

Pero tenía que aguantarse. Por lo menos esa noche.

− Tonta, ven, acércate, no te quedes ahí parada. Que no muerdo…

El estaba sentado en la cama, esperándola así que le tendió los brazos. Ran no tardó en reaccionar y se abalanzó hacia él.

Shinichi le acarició los suaves labios con el pulgar.

− Sabes, en este momento estoy pensando en lo suertudo que soy. Eres hermosa y te amo.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él la tomó en brazos y la acomodó dentro de las sabanas.

Apenas se acostó a su lado Ran no perdió el tiempo y apoyó su cabeza en su cálido pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos.

Suspiró feliz.

− A pesar de que esto te subirá más el ego, mi maniático detective, tienes que saber que también eres muy guapo.

Ocultó más su cabeza en su pecho, tímida de nuevo.

Sintió como reía contra su pelo mientras le daba un suave beso.

− Ran... realmente si que eres tonta…. − le levantó el rostro y la observó antes de volver a besarla esta vez en los labios − .Ahora, descansa, mi amor. Mañana nos espera un largo día…

La volvió acomodar contra su pecho, y tras apagar las luces de la mesa de luz, la rodeó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

A los segundos notó como ella ralentizaba su respiración.

Volvió a sonreír cuando la oyó susurrar somnolienta.

− Te amo….


	13. ¿salida de amigos?

_Ciudad de Osaka…_

− Heiji ¿estas en casa?

Kasuha subía lentamente las escaleras, esperando encontrar a su amigo en la habitación.

Pensaba pedirle que salieran al "Namba Parks", el parque de los jardines colgantes o a Zoológico Tennōji; aunque tampoco rechazaba ir al acuario…

Lo notaba muy ansioso con la llegada de Kudo la próxima semana, y no sabía porque, además quería relajarlo, por sus propias razones.

Oh si… pensaba sacarle de una buena vez quien era la prometida de ese tonto detective de Tokio.

Se sentía mal por Ran, ella tenía que estar advertida de los líos amorosos de su "querido amigo".

La había intentado llamar varias veces, pero su celular daba fuera de servicio.

Sabía que Heiji estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Kudo, y pensaba sacarle toda la información por el bien de su amiga.

Como no obtuvo respuesta (como siempre hacía), entró sin molestarse en golpear.

Heiji estaba dormido.

¿Dormido?

Era raro, porque por más que fuera las vacaciones, era raro verlo tan tarde en la cama.

Se acercó y en un impulso le corrió el cabello que se esparcía desordenado sobre su rostro.

Al fin podía verlo tranquilo, sin rostro de preocupación ni ansiedad en su rostro.

No quiso despertarlo, así que retrocedió a sentarse en una silla. Cuando lo hizo sintió algo raro en ella.

Se agachó a recoger lo que había tirado y vio que era una revista con los atractivos turísticos de Osaka...

¿Acaso ese tonto se había desvelado planeado una vez más una visita turística por Osaka?

No entendía porque era capaz de hacer tanto por su amigo.

Se dispuso a leer la revista para matar el tiempo esperando a que él se despertara.

…..

− Oye, Kasuha… Kasuha... ¿te encuentras bien?

Despertó un poco desorientada en una posición bastante incómoda…

Seguía aún sentada junto a la cama de Heiji y él estaba inclinado sobre ella intentando ponerle una mano en la frente. Se sobresaltó a tenerlo tan cerca y se alejó rápidamente tropezando con todo a su alrededor.

− Hey tonta... Ten cuidado − su amigo la agarró del brazo para que recuperara el equilibrio y la miró extrañado −. Lo lamento si te asuste… de todos modos… ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Debo decir que ver tu cara al despertar también fue un gran susto…

¿Qué?

Por supuesto que su amiga enrojeció de la furia.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Heiji? Lo lamento si mi cara lo asusta señor detective. No pensé que fuera tan cobarde… − se dio la vuelta y no pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de su amigo −. Mejor me voy entonces…

Él volvió a agarrarla y lo obligó a verlo

− Hey, lo siento ¿vale? Lo lamento, me sorprendiste eso es todo. Ahora… − se sacudió el pelo desordenado y bostezó −. Quiero que me digas que hacías aquí tan tempran. Aún estamos de vacaciones.

− ¿Temprano? Pero si es casi mediodía − no supo por qué pero se puso nerviosa −. Hace mucho que no salíamos a algún lado y pensé que podríamos ir a algún lado, juntos, no se…. Al zoológico, o al "Namba Parks". − de repente se acordó de la revista −. Pero supongo que esos planes los tienes con Kudo y su prometida ¿No es así?

− ¿Qué estas diciendo? − para su sorpresa Heiji lanzó una carcajada − Con que todavía sigues con eso. Pues si que eres tonta, ya te dije que no te diré nada. Pero bueno, eso no importa, tengo hambre, así que no me importaría que salgamos a comer algo y luego vamos donde tu quieras. No me vendría mal un Okonomiyaki a estas horas, la verdad.

Kasuha sabía que estaba tratando de distraerla, pero tampoco pudo negarse ella tampoco había comido nada, además aún podía cumplir sus objetivos. Aunque poder estar a solas con Heinji era más que suficiente.

− De acuerdo. Podemos ir a comer y luego me gustaría ir al acuario, por supuesto que tú pagas todo. − antes de que él pudiera responder se dirigió a la puerta − Me lo debes luego de ayudarte a escaparte de la escuela la última vez. Oh, y te espero abajo mientras te cambias, no creo que quieras salir a la calle aún en pijama.

Le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al pasillo.

− Esa mocosa, ya me las pagará….

….

A pesar de todo, Kazuha consiguió lo que quería, aunque no estuviera conciente, Heiji siempre estaba para todo lo que ella pidiera. Y viceversa.

Mientras comían hablaron de cosas sin importancia, y Kazuha se alegró de haber dispersado a su amigo un poco.

Cuando estaban llegando a la entrada del acuario, ella se entretuvo unos segundos mirando unos folletos del lugar

− Mira Heiji, acá dice que podemos ver pingüinos. ¡Nunca eh visto uno! Y tiburones ballena. No se por qué nunca se nos ocurrió venir antes… ¿No crees que es maravilloso? ¿Heiji?

Maldición, lo había perdido. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo? Justo en ese momento un montón de gente se encontraba saliendo del lugar y le impidieron buscarlo.

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando pasaron los minutos y seguía sin encontrar a su amigo.

Sintió que era empujada y hubiera caído si unos fuertes brazos no la hubieran agarrado de la cintura.

−Ah... Tú.. Tonta. Si que me das trabajo. ¿cómo puedes perderte en un lugar así? Te dije que te mantuvieras cerca.

Ella se alivió tanto al verlo que sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

− Lo siento. Yo... me asuste tanto, pensé que ibas abandonar aquí. − se refregó los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas

− Ya…no era para tanto. ¿acaso crees que te dejaría a sola? Vamos, encontré algo que te gustará − sorpresivamente la tomó de la mano y la arrastró por un pasillo.

Kazuha se sintió feliz de ese gesto, observando como otras parejas iban de la mano, se sintió como una de ellas. Ojala fuera cierto.

Ella tenía bien claro sus sentimientos, los de él los desconocía.

Ambos se divirtieron paseando por el lugar observando las distintas criaturas marinas, Kazuha había quedado maravillada con los pingüinos, mientras que Heinji de los delfines. No espero mucho para explicar sus teorías de por qué eran uno de los animales más inteligentes.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando finalmente salieron de nuevo.

− Oh, al fin podemos descansar un poco.

Kazuha había ido por unos helados en un puesto cercano, y ahora ambos estaban recostados sobre un banco, en la Bahía de Osaka. Podían ver el mar desde allí.

− ¿Acaso no te divertiste un poco Heiji? Pensé que no te haría nada mal salir un poco.

Él la miró y notó que importaba mucho la respuesta que podía darle. Le sonrió, y sin pensarlo, le revolvió el pelo de la frente.

− Tonta, claro que me divertí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaba un descanso. Además esto me dio nuevas ideas para cuando Kudo y la chica Mouri vengan a visitarnos…

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kazuha. La hizo pensar.

− ¿Quéee? ¿Ran-chan es la compañera de Kudo? ¿Su prometida? ¿Qué significa eso?

Heiji enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

− Ehh… no se si es su prometida… aún…

− Heiji − su amiga se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camisa − Tienes que decirme qué es lo que me ocultas. ¿Ran es la que viene con Kudo- kun? Sino es así tienes que dejarme la oportunidad de decirle a mi amiga que la están engañando…

Heiji no podía creerlo. Sí, definitivamente su amiga tenía una imaginación sorprendente.

Lo puso incómodo la situación así que se levantó de un golpe y la miró fijo.

− Si que eres tonta ¿eh? ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Piensas que Kudo miraría a otra chica que no fuera Ran? ¡Es como si yo mirara a otra que no seas tú Kazuha! ¡Eso es imposible!

….

Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

− Heiji... Tú…

¿Acaso él se le había declarado?

− Eh…. No se que estas pensando ahora Kazuha, pero eso era un ejemplo ¿entiendes? Solo eso… No vayas a pensar cosas que no son.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Heiji? Explícame − su amiga aún sonrojada se acercó a él − Dime Heiji…

− Yo… Ya te dije, fue un mal entendido… − se giró para evitar mirarla − Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa antes de que se haga tarde.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se dirigió a su moto y le tiró un casco.

Al ver que aún no reaccionaba le gritó.

− ¡Espérame!

− Si serás lenta. Ya deja de pensar en bobadas…

Antes de que ella se diera se diera cuenta, se encontraba subida a la moto rodeándolo con los brazos.

No iba a olvidarse de las palabras de Heiji, no lo haría jamás.

Sonrió contra su espalda y el imitó al gesto al sentirla, sin que ella pudiera obsérvalo.


	14. Primera cita

Shinichi se despertó al sentir la tenue luz que se infiltraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

Instintivamente quiso darse la vuelta pero un peso cálido en su pecho se lo impidió. Y lo recordó.

Al parecer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Giró su cabeza y sonrió al ver la de Ran sobre su pecho; al parecer estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, sus brazos lo rodeaban fuertemente.

Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, feliz de tenerla así, a su lado.

Recordaba haber echa lo mismo al abrazarla cuando durmió con ella como Conan pero no era lo mismo. Estaba más que contento por haber recuperado su cuerpo.

Paso unos segundos disfrutando del momento hasta que tuvo que levantarse por necesidad.

Sí Ran lo viera ahora, seguramente lo llamaría mucho más que un pervertido.

Volvió a sonreír, ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que le causaba.

…

Sintió algo suave, como una pluma que le rozaba los labios.

¿Una pluma? Era tan suave…

Abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con par de brillantes ojos celestes.

Shinichi estaba tan cerca, que no dudo que él la había despertado con uno de sus tiernos besos.

Sonrojada levemente le sonrió.

− Buenos días, mi bella durmiente. ¿Qué tal descansaste? − se inclinó más sobre ella, y se animó a apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

− Demasiado bien, supongo − se animó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo − Me alegro de que todo esto no haya sido un sueño. Te amo.

Sabía que todo era nuevo para los dos (podía verlo también sonrojado), pero si él se animaba a demostrarle con gestos su amor, ella también podría hacerlo.

− Yo también te amo, Ran. − él se inclinó más sobre ella y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos mientras volvía a besarla.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

− Mmm sabes podríamos quedarnos toda la tarde así pero me parece que tendrías que comer algo ahora. Tengo planeado un día largo… − le besó suavemente la coronilla y se comenzó a incorporar

− ¿Así? Suena como si ya hubieras sabido como terminaría todo. − ella también se enderezó.

Shinichi se volvió y le tomó la mano entre las suyas y se las beso.

− No, sabes. Tenía un plan B en caso de que todo salieras mal y no quisieras volver a verme. En todo lo relacionado contigo, no soy tan confiado. Nunca se que puedes decir, o pensar…

Ran volvió a notar que un rastro de tristeza se asomaba a su rastro, pero nada iba a arruinarle ese día.

− Lo dices como si fuera una total desquiciada. − le devolvió el gesto con sus manos − Se que tampoco he sido clara en mis sentimientos contigo, al no poder expresarlos antes, pero creo que los dos formamos parte de eso. Tú tampoco eres fácil de leer ¿Sabes? − le sonrió −. Me hubiera gustado que no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo. Pero supongo que todo valió la pena. Se que tampoco soy la persona más dócil del mundo, pero de lo único que tienes que saber es que siempre, siempre voy a amarte Shinichi, tienes que estar seguro de eso.

El la había escuchado atentamente perdiéndose en sus ojos, viéndose reflejados en ellos.

Volvió a besarla suavemente.

− Lo sé. Jamás dudaré de tus sentimientos hacia mí, como espero que tu hagas lo mismo con los míos… Rayos… − de repente hizo una pausa y bajó la vista avergonzado −. Ran, no puede decirme esas cosas, vistiendo tan sexy y esperar que no reaccione…

− ¿Qué?

Cuando Shinichi volvió a disculparse y lo vio correr hacia el baño (anunciando que iba a darse una ducha fría), al fin entendió.

− ¡ Kudo eres un pervertido!

Se quedó unos segundos más en la cama, pensando.

¿Acaso Shinichi le había dicho que se veía sexy?

Se sonrojó. Sí conseguía tan rápido que él reaccionara con tan solo su pijama suponía que podía torturalo un poco.

Síp, él se lo merecía después de todo.

Hasta ahora, Shinichi se había comportado como un caballero, ni siquiera había intentado nada más que besarla, ella no estaba del todo segura de si se negaría a…

Sonriendo, se dirigió a su propia habitación a cambiarse.

No vendría nada mal jugar un poco….

…

Shinichi vio pasar a Ran hacia su habitación mientras el acomodaba el desayuno que había pedido.

Esperaba haber elegido bien.

Se encontraba observando los diferentes platos, cuando la vio salir, ya cambiada y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera de la sorpresa.

Ran obviamente no tenía conciencia de que estábamos en invierno, o lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

No podía verse más bella, con su vestido azul, sin mangas, con un volado en la parte inferior.

Llevaba unas medias altas que alcanzan a cubrirle las piernas pero eso no impidió que Shinichi pudiera observar parte de ellas.

Cuando termino de observarla detalladamente notó que estaba levemente sonrojada.

Al parecer había logrado su objetivo, Ran notó la forma en que él la miraba, parecía gustarle su atuendo

Aunque Shinichi tampoco se veía nada mal con sus jeans, camisa y saco blanco desabrochado de modo casual.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sólo admirándose el uno al otro.

− Eh.. te ves muy bien Ran, estas hermosa − mientras ella se sonrojaba, él se aclaró la garganta nervioso − . Aunque… espero que traigas algo para ponerte encima, me temo que el clima no es de lo mejor en esta época.

− Oh, gracias. Pero verás Sonoko tiene gran parte de la culpa de que lleve esta ropa. Al parecer se tomó el tiempo de vaciarme los armarios y dejarme solo lo que le pareció adecuado. La verdad no se si realmente esta bien todo esto − su confianza de hacia un rato empezaba a flaquear.

Él lo notó y se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Le sonrió.

− No tienes por qué explicarte. ¿Crees que no conozco a Sonoko? Sino llegas a estar cómoda, por supuesto que estaré más que encantado en comprarte lo que haga falta. De hecho, tengo algo para tí pero será una sorpresa.…

Impulsivamente y sin ninguna razón, la abrazó.

Se mecieron unos segundos, tranquilos, disfrutando del momento.

− ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

− Mmm, no seas impaciente, mujer ya te lo sabrás, pero primero creo que debemos desayunar, o de seguro que se nos enfriará el té.

Ran no quería apartarse, quería pasar cada segundo pegado a él, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Aunque sonrió al notar en su rostro, que tampoco estaba conforme con soltarla.

Sin embargo, si querían disfrutar al máximo su estadía allí, debían apresurase para salir.

…

Terminaron de desayunar cerca de las diez de la mañana y tras la insistencia de Shinichi, Ran se puso una chaqueta y una bufanda abrigada alrededor de su cuello.

Ella no podía estar más feliz, al fin estaba teniendo la cita que tanto había esperado.

En cuanto salieron del hotel, Shinichi lo sorprendió al hacerlos tomar uno de los autobuses rojos de dos pisos.

De ese modo, tuvieron una hermosa vista de la ciudad, mientras se dirigían a donde sea que él que había elegido.

Al poco tiempo descubrió que él el realidad no tenía un itinerario tan fijo.

Durante todo el día recorrieron varios lugares como Hyde Park, el Museo de Historia Natural y el Palacio de Buckingham

Shinichi se había comportado como todo un caballero.

Se la pasaron hablando sin parar, Ran logró abstenerse de preguntarle acerca de su trasformación, de modo que se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempo de la escuela, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía tantas obligaciones. Sonoko también formó parte de los temas, y ambos se pusieron de cuerdo en un plan para vengarse de tantas de sus bromas.

Finalmente se dirigieron caminando de la mano hacia el Big Ben, un lugar que les traía uno de los mejores recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron a la base de la torre él se detuvo súbitamente y ambos se quedaron reflejándose en los ojos del otro.

− Este lugar siempre va a ser especial para nosotros ¿no crees?

Para la sorpresa de Ran, él se sonrojó profundamente.

− Sabes, yo no tenía esto preparado. Ya sabes, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo entre nosotros; la verdad que fue un impulso, pero tengo algo para ti y espero que te guste. Si quieres tómalo como regalo por la navidad pasada, lamento no haberte uno con tiempo este año.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, en unos segundos metió las manos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y le tendió una delgada caja cuadrada, con moño blanco. Ran no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al ver el Logo de Tiffany en ella.

No se había atrevido ¿o si?

Con manos temblorosas, tomó el objeto. Pero no se animó a abrirlo hasta que notó la ansiedad en el rostro de su novio.

− Shinichi… ¿esto no es demasiado? No tengo nada preparado para ti, yo…

− Ran, nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti. No te preocupes, no pienso pedirte casamiento… Aún…

A pesar de que él último momento lo susurró ella pudo oírlo.

¿Realmente Shinichi iba tan en serio con ella? Eso la ánimo a abrir la caja.

Dentro había un delicado medallón de oro rosa, con un dije en forma de corazón con las letras "R y S".

Lo tomó suavemente en las manos, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

− Ran, mi amor ¿Qué sucede, acaso no te gusta? Lo siento si fue demasiado rápido…

No pudo continuar en cuanto sintió los brazos de ella sobre su cuello. Notó como negaba con la cabeza.

− No es eso Shinichi ¿cómo podría no gustarme? Es hermoso, es demasiado… Yo… No me lo esperaba. Gracias… − antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tímidamente acercó los labios a los de él y lo besó suavemente − Gracias, gracias por esto y por el hermoso día que hemos pasado junto.

− Mmm supongo que debo hacer esto más seguido si me sigues agradeciendo así…

Ran se apartó un poco para observarlo.

− Oh, no te atreverías. No quiero, ni necesito que me hagas más obsequios, en serio. No quiero una relación así, me haría sentir incómoda…

− No te preocupes −Shinichi le apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro − Este regalo lo hice en un impulso, cuando acompañé a mi madre a la tienda antes de que llegaras. Créeme no fue fácil, olvidar todas sus burlas cuando salimos.

Ambos no pudieron evitar a sonreír al pensar en la bella Yukiko.

− Entonces en parte supongo que debo agradecerle a ella también.

− Ya veremos, creo que no aceptará una negativa para mañana. Así que a menos que tengamos una muy buena excusa, iremos a visitarla y pasearemos en el yate.

− No veo por qué no, creo que sería una buena idea…

Ante un gestó de él se dio vuelta y dejó que el le colocara el medallón; cuando terminó, le depositó un suave beso en la nuca.

− Te amo Ran, te amo demasiado. − la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

− También te amo, Shinichi − para reafirmar su abrazo, tomó las manos de él entre las suyas.

El Big Beng sería para ellos su lugar favorito, de eso no tenían dudas.

…

No querían separarse, ambos lo sabían pero Shinichi empezó a notar que Ran tiritaba. Habían cenado en un pequeño restaurant que había encontrado de paso así que no les quedaba otra opción más que volver al Hotel.

Eran alrededor de las nueve cuando se encontraban en la habitación. Ambos estaban agotados, así que Ran se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y revisar su celular para ver si había recibido llamadas de sus padres.

Shinichi se dirigió al suyo a cambiarse por su pijama y apenas había terminado con el pantalón, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

Ran obviamente quería matarlo.

La vio entrar, sonrojada, llevaba puesto un camisón violeta de seda con encaje negro en las puntas. Era bastante largo y cubría parte de sus largar piernas, pero eso dio lugar a que la imaginación de Shinichi se dispara.

No entendía por qué ella había decidido cambiar su pijama, pero no iba a quejarse.

− Hey − tragó saliva −. Estas… estás hermosa. ¿Sucedió algo?

Ran pudo notar su nervioso, sintió que él reaccionaba de nuevo a su vestimenta y se acercó.

− Mmmm, Shinichi ¿Puedo dormir contigo de nuevo? − no lo pudo evitar e hizo un mohín de súplica −. No quiero dormir sola en ese cuarto. Es demasiado para mí. Pero si te incómoda, puedo cambiarme… Verás, parece que los de limpieza se han llevado mi ropa de ayer a la lavandería y…

Él no pudo contenerse más y se acercó también.

La tomó de la cintura y la depositó sobre la cama.

Acercó su rostro al de ella.

− Sabes cuanto me tientas con esa ropa ¿no? − le acarició suavemente la nariz con la suya y le susurró al oído − Tengo varias cosas en mentes que podría hacer contigo, pero creo que no lo aprobarías.

Ella se sonrojó pero rió antes sus caricias.

− ¿Tu crees que te rechazaría? Pruébame.

Shinchi se quedó unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

¿Acaso ella se estaba atreviendo…?

Pero no, no podía hacer esa noche. Tenía que aguantarse.

− Tú… pequeña seductora. No sabes en lo que te metes. − la beso, no tan inocentemente pero en unos segundos se apartó.

Antes de que ella dijera algo, se apartó, se colocó a su lado en la cama y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Sonrió cuando la oyó suspirar resignada.

Al parecer había estado en lo cierto, ella tenía todo planeado.

− Descansa, Ran, no hay prisas. Te prometo que lo haremos, pero no crea que hoy sea el momento.

Ran tardó unos segundos en relajarse en sus brazos, y cuando lo hizo lo besó suavemente en el pecho desnudo.

− Pues entonces tampoco tú me tientes tanto, mi amado detective − sintió que él reía suavemente −. Buenas noches Shinichi, te amo. Y gracias de nuevo por el día de hoy.

− Lo mejor para ti, cariño. También te amo. Ahora descansa. Temo que mi madre mañana acabará con todas nuestras energías.

La sintió sonreír en su pecho y esta vez el suspiró, feliz.

Ambos no tardaron me adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños.


	15. Dia familiar

Ran se despertó al sentir unos destellos de luz sobre su rostro. No podía amanecer aún, era muy temprano...

Además estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de Shinichi; se revolvió entre ellos y abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar de nuevo otra luz resplandeciente.

La sorpresa la obligó a ahogar un grito y tumbarse hacia atrás.

Shinchi despertó sobresaltado y malhumorado. Se sacudió el pelo del rostro mientras miraba a su novia, muy molesto.

− Oye… ¿Pero que te pasa Ran? Que forma de despertarte, mujer. − se tomó unos segundos en dirigir la vista hacia donde ella miraba − ¿Qué rayos?

Nadie más que su madre, la famosa Yukiko Kudo se encontraba enfrente de ellos, como si nada, con una cámara fotográfica en la mano.

Una enorme sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro.

− Oh, pero que hermosa pareja que hacen, mis bellos niños − antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera apartarse se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó − Sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día, oh sí… Estoy tan feliz…

Refregó su rostro contra el de Shinichi, lo que aumentó su enojo. Y vergüenza.

− Ya… mamá. ¿Cómo demonios apareciste así? Que susto nos diste.

− Oh, que malo que eres Shin-chan con tu propia madre. No se como es que no heredaste nada de mi carácter. Mira que esa forma de hablarle a tu querida novia, eres igual de insensible que tu padre.

Al fin no le quedó más que apartarse y Shinichi se volvió para fijarse en Ran, al parecer todavía estaba sorprendida y se veía muy avergonzada; su profundo sonrojo la delataba.

Intentando pedirle una disculpa, le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

− Lo siento, cariño por lo de recién. Y te diría que perdones a mi madre pero ya sabes como es…

Para su sorpresa ella no tardó en sonreírle y él le devolvió el gesto.

− No te preocupes, yo también lamento haberte despertado así.

Ran, tímidamente, se volvió hacia Yukiko, quien seguía observándolos sonriente sentada en el otro extremo de la cama.

− Esto… Yo…nosotros solo…

− Vamos, vamos, Ran –chan, no te avergüences ahora. Después de todo lo que te conozco y de lo que has hecho con mi Shin-chan…

De nuevo apareció el sonrojo en el rostro de los adolescentes.

− ¡Mamá! No es lo que piensas. Nosotros no hemos nada, ya déjanos de molestar. Mejor explica que haces aquí…

− Oh, pero si que son tan adorables. − antes de que ellos lo notaran volvió a sacarles una foto −. Nada se me escapa, tengan por seguro que ya voy a descubrir todo lo que sucedió a aquí − se paró de un salto y los miró muy feliz −. Vine para que no traten de escapar de mí. Quería asegurarme de que vengan a pasear con nosotros esta tarde. Ah, y espero en que no tengan problemas en pasar el resto de los días que quedan en nuestra mansión. No les queda otra, dado que ya mande a mudar la mayoría de su equipaje… Bueno creo que eso es todo. Oh, y Ran-chan, te dejé una moda de ropa en la otra habitación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Aprovechándose de su sorpresa, les guiño un ojo y antes de que pudieran notarlo ya había salido de la habitación.

− ¿Qué rayos se supone que fue eso? − Shinichi apartó las sabanas y se levantó de un salto −. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? Sin consultarnos antes

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándoselo aún más, volviéndolo aún más sexy antes los ojos de Ran. Estaba visiblemente irritado.

− Oye, oye... Shinichi. No te enojes con ella. Ya sabemos cómo es tu madre. No me digas que no te esperabas algo así. − se le acercó y le acomodó el pelo lejos del rostro.

Se veía demasiado adorable, y Ran no pudo evitar rodearlo con los brazos y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho aún desnudo.

Él le acarició suavemente el cabello y posó un beso sobre su frente.

− Rayos, no, no me esperaba todo esto. No pensaba que mamá se interpondría tanto entre nosotros. Supongo que lo hace para reírse a nuestra costa. La verdad, no había razón para aparecerse así…

− Tienes razón eso si que fue vengorzoso…

Ambos levantaron sus rostros y sus ojos se reflejaron en el otro. Se sonrieron.

− Prometo no dejar que nada más se interponga entre nosotros.

− Oh, vamos no creo que sea tan terrible. Además Yukiko-san me cae muy bien. Capaz que pueda aprender más de ti con ella. Supongo que será divertido..

− ¿Aprender de mí? ¿Que cosas podría decirte?

− No lo sé, es tu madre. Algunas de tus manías de niño…. ¿Algunas de tus comidas favoritas?

Shinchi soltó una carcajada.

− Oye oye, ¿Qué cosas dices? Además eso es dejarme en desventaja. Sabes bien que yo no me atrevería en ir a preguntarle acerca de ti a tu madre − al ver que era ella la que reía esta vez, la atrajo hacia sí −- No hay nada que no sepas de mí te lo aseguro. Y sólo tu comida es mi favorita, ya lo sabes…

−Mmm siempre tú tan seguro − Ran quería burlarse de él por un rato − Yo juzgare eso luego.

− No se por qué tengo malos presentimientos de esto.

− Tú siempre tan precavido, te haces problemas por tonterías. Ahora, mejor apurémonos.

Antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más ella le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de apartarse y se dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se tomó unos segundos en ponerse la camisa del día anterior que Shinichi había dejado tirada antes de salir.

El tardó un momento en reaccionar.

Se paso las manos por el rostro, en un intento de desvelarse por completo. Y sonrió.

− Mujeres…. ¿Quién podría entenderlas?

….

Ran al salir de la habitación, no solo se encontró a Yukiko sentada en la mesa, sino también al famoso Yusaku Kudo (se alegró de haberse puesto algo encima del camisón).

Él se encontraba cómodamente revisando el diario y tomándose un café, mientras su mujer le contaba acerca de su encuentro con ellos. Como si nada fuera de lugar sucediera.

− Ya te lo digo desde ahora, querido. No veo la hora de que nuestro Shin-chan se lo proponga a Ran… Si vieras como lo ví hace unos momentos. Oh, es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

− Me doy cuenta de eso cariño, pero no deberíamos meternos tantos en sus asuntos…

Ran debió hacer algún movimiento porque su mirada se volvió hacia ella. Yukiko también se volvió.

− Lo siento… yo no quería…

− Oh, buenos días Ran. Lamento todo este lío. Supongo que no pude controlar de todo a mi mujer –él notó que la aludida bufaba indignada, pero decidió ignorarla.

Ran observó como el padre Shinichi se acercaba hacia ella, sonriente, lo que logró calmarla unos instantes.

No se esperaba un abrazo de su parte. Nunca había visto al famoso escritor tan demostrativo.

− Me alegro de que finalmente se hayan arreglado las cosas entre tú y mi hijo. Realmente él te aprecia más de lo que imaginas, estoy seguro de lo harás muy feliz.

− Yo… gracias. Lo intentaré. También lo quiero mucho

Yusaku la apartó para poder mirarla y ella se sonrojó.

− No lo dudo. Shinichi no podría estar con nadie más que contigo que lo conoces desde pequeño, tú sabes como manejarlo.

Tras darle una suave palmada en la espalda la dejó para que se dirigiera a la habitación.

Yukiko, desde una esquina, aún sonreía.

….

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar los dos jóvenes, todos se apresuraron a dejar el hotel.

Shinichi todavía peleaba con su madre, por haber sacado su equipaje del lugar sin haberse consultado antes pero nada hizo cambiar de opinión a Yukiko.

Ran sólo disfrutaba de la situación, para ella los padres de Shinichi les caían demasiado bien. Además ellos parecían muy diferentes, pero todavía estaban juntos, lo que le daba muchas esperanzas a su relación. Definitivamente los tomaría como ejemplo.

Sabía que Yusaku era un maniático de los misterios como su hijo, pero si su mujer aún lo aguantaba ella bien podría hacerlo con Shinichi.

No pudo evitar sonreír y su novio lo observó curioso.

En ese momento estaban en un auto, dirigiéndose hacia el un puerto Yukiko había insistido en pasear por el Támesis.

− ¿Qué es lo que te resulta gracioso?

− No, nada. − negó con la cabeza −. Sólo disfruto de todo esto. Será divertido pasar los días con tus padres.

− Yo pensaba que querías pasar todos los días sólo conmigo.

− No me digas que estas celoso. Vamos no seas así….

Ran lanzó una carcajada al ver que él apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo miró.

− Te amo, recuerda eso. Disfrutemos del momento, además tendremos toda la vida para estar solo nosotros ¿no es así? –su rostro también se enrojeció.

Pero logró lo que quería porque Shinichi sonrió y la besó.

− Tienes razón. Y no olvides que también te amo.

Ran se recostó contra su pecho y suspiró feliz de verse envuelta de la calidez de sus brazos.

Estaba media adormilada cuando Shinichi le susurró que habían llegado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron por un largo muelle hasta llegar al yate de la familia. Ran no pudo evitar sorprenderse a pesar de que sabía que la familia Kudo tenía mucho dinero, no se esperaba eso.

Era una hermosa y enorme embarcación, y parecía tener todas las comodidades dentro.

Yukiko no tardó en demostrarle las instalaciones, contaba con dos suites, cocina, sala de juegos y una enorme picina.

Su asombró aumentó cuando fue el propio Shinichi quien le pidió a su padre sacarlos del muelle. Se lo veía emocionado.

Al parecer era una de las cosas nuevas que aprendería de él.

Se dirigió hacia la proa, pensativa mientras como iban adentrándose en el río. Suspiró.

− Ran… ¿Estas bien?

Se volvió a encontrarse con Yukiko. Por primera vez vio una sombra de preocupación en su bello rostro.

− Sí… claro que sí, señora Kudo solo pensaba…

− Oye, oye no me llames así por favor Ran-chan, ya te dije que nada de formalidades. Además no creo que esté en edad de ser llamada como mi suegra….

Las dos se estuvieron mirando unos segundos hasta que ambos empezaron a reírse.

− Ya… lo siento Yukiko-san. Fue la costumbre, supongo.

− Lo se y por eso te perdono. Sólo tutéame. − le palmeó suavemente la espalda −. Pero ya dejamos todo de lado. Sabes que nos conocemos de hace tiempo. No quiero que haya nada de incomodidades entre nosotras. Creo que sabes cuanto te aprecio ¿no es así? − ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse − Hay muchas cosas por las que tengo que agradecerte, en verdad. No se que habría sido de mi Shin-chan si no estuvieras a su lado. No tienes que tener ningún tipo de miedo en su relación.

− ¿Por qué dices eso? − eso atrajo la atención de Ran.

− Vamos, tu sabes que Shinichi no es una persona demasiado fácil. Es demasiado inteligente para su edad y esas cosas, pero contigo… Eres una de las pocas personas con la que se desenvuelve con facilidad. Sabes como manejarlo, y entenderlo. Siempre estuviste a su lado, hasta en lo momentos más difíciles y se que él te corresponde en todos tus sentimientos. − hizo una pausa como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos − Veras, cuando nos nosotros nos enteramos de su problema, quisimos llevarlo a Estados Unidos, para protegerlo, pero él muy tercamente se negó. Dijo que quería quedarse en Japón porque tenía una importante razón; Nunca nos quedó la menor duda de que se trataba de ti, Ran. El desde siempre ha mostrado interés por ti, cariño, desde los cinco años, y sino lo crees, puedes preguntárselo.

Ella empezó a pensar en todo el sufrimiento que debía haber pasado para tomar semejante decisión: abandonar hasta su familia para quedarse a su lado.

Repentinamente tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, de prometerle que ya nada los apartaría y que haría lo imposible para hacerlo feliz. También deseaba preguntarle a que se refería Yukiko con eso de que había mostrado interés por ella a los cinco años. Era imposible, apenas eran unos críos.

− Si quieres ir a verlo, seguro que está junto a su padre en la cabina…

La joven se sorprendió, pero notó que Yukiko la entendía a la perfección.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento y se dirigió corriendo al lugar.

…..

En la cabina..

− Vaya hijo, me sorprendes. Haz echo todo muy bien, pensé que habías perdido práctica.

− Oye, oye, pero que poca fe tienes en mí papá.

Shinichi puso en marcha el dispositivo de piloto automático y se volvió hacia su padre.

− ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que te preocupa? − de repente la mirada del chico se volvió serio −. Hay un caso que no te deja descansar en paz no es así? Puedo notar tus ojeras a kilómetros y eso no sucede siempre.

El aludido sonrió para nada sorprendido por sus deducciones.

− Supongo que eso lo heredaste de mi, así que no me extraña. No quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo de estar con Ran en tu forma normal pero…

− Ya papá, estoy intrigado.

− Bueno, es que una de las razones por la que queríamos que vinieras a la mansión era para que me ayudaras con un caso. Hay algo que se me esta escapando y no logró ver que es. Pensé que podrías otra visión de las cosas.

Shinichi no pudo reaccionar con entusiasmo.

No olvidada lo que le había prometido a Ran, en absoluto, además el solo iba hacer de asesor. Su padre se encargaría del resto.

− Te daré el resto de los detalles, pero creo hijo que estamos frente a un grave caso de un asesino en serie….


	16. Quiero apoyarte

Shinichi se quedó helado ante las palabras de su padre. No se lo esperaba.

− ¿Estás seguro?

− Me temo que sí, hijo pero eso no es lo peor. Estoy trabajando junto con la policía de Scotland Yard y creemos que estamos frente a un imitador, pero no estamos seguros todavía de si se trata de un hombre o una mujer…

Eso despertó la curiosidad del joven detective al máximo

− Eso quieres decir que ya había pasado antes? ¿Qué sucedió papá? Cuéntame todos los detalles.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas.

Shinichi se quedó de piedra al ver a Ran a través de la puerta entreabierta. Llevaba un vaso de vidrio que cayó al suelo al verse sorprendida.

Inmediatamente ella se agachó a recogerlo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir como uno de los pedazos de vidrio le cortaban la mano.

El no tardó en ponerse a su lado intentando ver la profundidad de la herida. Ran intentó apartarse de su lado.

− Yo… lo siento. No quise meterme, sólo pasaba por aquí y pensé que quizá…

− Tonta, no te muevas, ¿Qué no ves que puede ser peligroso?

− Ya, déjame. Puedo con esto sola.

Shinichi notó como se restregaba el rostro en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

No le gustaba para nada esa situación.

− Ran, por favor. Déjame ayudarte.

− No quiero.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella se apartó de su lado y salió corriendo sujetándose la mano herida.

− Ran…

− Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella hijo ahora y dejar este caso para más tarde. Te necesita.

El joven no lo dudó más y antes las palabras de su padre fue en su búsqueda.

Sabía que había escuchado su conversación y cómo estaba sintiéndose.

La anduvo buscando unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que escuchó unos sollozos desde una de los dormitorios. Su madre se encontraba con ella.

Se detuvo unos segundos a escuchar.

− Vamos, vamos, dime que sucedió. No me gusta verte así. ¿Qué fue lo que te ha hecho mi hijo? Si estabas tan contenta cuando fuiste a buscarlo.

− No me ha hecho nada Yukiko- san. Yo soy la tonta por haberlo creído, no se cómo pude haberlo echo tan fácil.

− Entonces supongo que te enteraste de las intenciones de Yusaku ¿no es así?

Fue el momento de su hijo para intervenir.

− Ran. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ambas se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. Al entrar por completo en la habitación, vio con alivio que su madre ya se encontraba desinfectando la herida de Ran.

Sin darle tiempo a más nada, se apresuró a ocupar el lugar de Yukiko, mientras que ella solo llego a apartarse.

− De acuerdo, supongo que deben hablar. Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Ran-chan − tras guiñarle un ojo a ambos dejó la habitación.

− Rayos, cómo puede ser tan cambiante esa mujer, hace unos segundos si se veía de lo más preocupada…− murmuraba Shinichi mientras se concentraba en vendar la mano de Ran.

En cuanto terminó ella se apartó cuando puedo de él y se encogió contra el respaldo de la cama.

Eso fue un golpe directo a su corazón.

− Ran yo.. lo siento. No quise que escucharas todo de esa manera, solo..

− Eso significa que ya tenías toda planeado. Supongo que te aprovechaste de que eligiera venir aquí para así trabajar con tu padre en un caso ¿no es así?

− ¿Qué? No claro que no. No sabía nada de todo esto…

− Mentiroso − ella intentó refregarse las lágrimas con su mano lastimada y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor.

Instintivamente se le acercó y se la tomó delicadamente, ella no pudo apartarse y su llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando él posó sus suaves labios sobre el vendaje.

− Por favor no te apartes de mí, no te alejes. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Si pudiera quitarte un poco el dolor…

Ran pudo notar la angustia latente en el rostro de Shinichi así que decidió compadecerse de él. Con su mano sana le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

− Hey, esto fue un accidente. Supongo que mi torpeza sigue siendo uno de mis defectos ¿no?

Al parecer no logró calmarlo como esperaba. Se limitó a mirarla fijo.

− Tu torpeza no es ningún defecto, a veces me parece adorable, aunque también me obliga a andar pendiente de ti todo el rato.

− Oh, eso significa que… ¿cuidarme significa una obligación para ti?

Antes de que más lágrimas pudieras salir por sus bellos ojos él le contestó.

− No Ran, no es eso lo que quise decir. Cuidarte para mí significa mucho más que una obligación. Si algo te pasara yo… No sé que sería de mi vida si tú no estas en ella.

Para sorpresa de Ran, Shinchi la abrazó muy fuerte. Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón..

− Si me lo pides, le diré a papá que no lo ayudaré en el caso. Lo que tú digas. Después de todo eres lo importante para mí y nunca me arrepentiría. Te juro que…

− Mentiroso.

Eso hizo que levantara su cabeza para mirarla.

− ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ran le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios que lo desconcertó por completo.

− Nada de lo que yo te diga va a hacer que tú, mi amado maniático detective, deje aún lado los casos. Aun si yo te lo impidiera, verías la forma de encontrar información ¿o me lo niegas? − al ver que él iba a contestarle continuó −. Se que soy importante para ti, ahora la veo… sino no habrías corrido tantos peligros al quedarte conmigo. Hubiera sido más fácil que decidieras venirte a vivir con tus padres, pero aún así rechazaste la idea. Eso para mí es muy valioso. Yo sabía que esto podía pasar, lo sabía. Los misterios son parte de tu vida, nunca podría alejarte de ellos− hizo una leve pausa −. Lo único que te pido es que no me apartes de tu lado. Siempre que aparece algún caso, tú te olvidas de todo lo demás, no quiero eso. No me importa de qué tipo sea, o si es muy peligroso, solo quiero acompañarte. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, no me importa donde estemos… Tal vez quizá sirva de algo. No se… ¿tal vez pueda protegerte con mi karate?

Al darse cuenta de su largo discurso ella se sonrojó. Oh, Dios… ¿tan desesperada había sonado?

Shinichi por su parte tardó en reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue mirarla fijo uno segundos y lanzar una carcajada.

− Te AMO tanto…. − antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa la tumbó suavemente contra las sábanas.

La miró desde la altura al tiempo que posaba su rostro sobre el de ella, con cuidado de no dañarla.

− Lo decía en serio en lo de abandonar el caso. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en tomarlo aún, sólo estaba preguntando porque veía a mi padre preocupado… − hizo una pausa para tomar aire − .Nada es más importante que estar contigo, de verdad. Y lo siento, no sabía exactamente cómo te sentías cada vez que resuelvo algún misterio… Supongo que mi instinto me hace apartarte en un intento de protegerte. Se nota que tú me conoces mejor de lo que yo a ti y lo lamento. Prometo cambiar eso. Si en verdad te disgusta algo de lo que hago, me parece bien que me lo digas, o que me hagas notar cómo te sientes. Después de todo estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Y para siempre…

Ambos sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos, Ran creía en lo que veía. Le tocó suavemente el rostro.

− Yo también te amo y estoy más que dispuesta a pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

El sonrió y se acercó para besarla suavemente...

No se esperaba que ella lo obligara a profundizar el beso al rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Al fin volvían a estar en su burbuja de felicidad. Sentían que nadie ni nada podría separarlos.

Shinichi se separó en busca de aire y notó en sus ojos que ella esperaba más acción de su parte. Su rostro sonrojado lo tentó unos segundos.

Pero finalmente la ayudó a incorporarse y la sentó en su regazo.

− No… no me tientes más así, cariño. − tiernamente la besó en la nariz y las mejillas aspirando su dulce aroma − Puedo no hacerme responsable de mis actos, y estas herida..

Sin poder evitarlo ella resopló.

− Pues, yo no me negaría a nada, tu sabes…

Ambos, a pesar de tener los rostros rojos, se miraron desafiantes.

Al final Shinichi bajó la mirada, tímido.

− Pensaba hacer de todo esto un momento especial, ya sabes… pero si tu quieres arruinarlo todo…

Ran se tomó unos segundos en entender sus palabras. Su rostro se veía peor que un tomate.

− ¿Qué? ¿Lo tenías todo planeado?…

− La verdad que es muy difícil ocultártelo, si estás tan ansiosa.

Ella bajó la cabeza más que avergonzada.

− Lo siento, es que yo solo…. − tragó nerviosa −. No es que esté ansiosa es que… dada la oportunidad….La verdad es ya estaba pensando que tú… que tú no me desearías.

Shinichi al final se apiadó de ella y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

− Tonta, cómo podría no desearte. Eres mas que tentadora para mí… de echo eres la única mujer con la que me siento así.

El que él también se viera tan nervioso hablando del tema la enterneció. Le sonrió.

− Entonces supongo que si soy recompensaba, puedo esperar lo que sea necesario. Voy a tratar de contenerme si eso te hace sentir mejor…

No pudo evitar jugar con él y le guiño el ojo juguetona antes de apoyar la cabeza en su cuello y aspirar su aroma.

Shinichi era tan cálido…

Él la volvió a abrazar y le beso suavemente el pelo.

− No voy a permitir que nada, ni nadie los separe, lo prometo.

Sonrió con ternura al sentir que ella restregaba el rostro con su cuello en signo de asentimiento.

…

− Oh, mira Yusaku –kun. ¿No crees que son demasiado tiernos?

Por supuesto que los padres de Shinichi no podían evitar espiar la escena…


	17. ¿Asesina en serie?

Shinichi y Ran estaban demasiados cómodos acostados en la cama. No tenían ganas de moverse por el momento.

Se acurrucaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el sueño los había vencido.

Yukiko (presionada por su marido), los dejó descansar hasta el mediodía pero no pudo aguantarse por más tiempo.

Con la excusa de avisarles del almuerzo los despertó.

Ella lo que más quería en esos momentos era hablar con su futuro nuera. Le gustaría sacarle toda la información que pudiera acerca del comportamiento de su hijo en esos días. Oh, si se moría por los detalles.

Como su madre, sabía que Shinichi no sería muy comunicativo, así que pensaba aprovecharse de la ventaja de escuchar la versión de Ran al respecto.

Sonrió con ternura al ver el apretado abrazo que su hijo le daba a Ran, al parecer con ella era la única persona con la sentía que podía confiar plenamente.

Los tocó suavemente del hombro.

− Vamos, vamos mis niños. Despierten, ya es hora del almuerzo. Vengan, levántense. − su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al ver que Shinichi se acurrucaba más con su novia y comenzaba a murmurar incoherencias.

− Vamos Shin- chan. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo en un momento. Les doy cinco minutos para que estén listos.

Tras eso los dejó a solas un momento.

Ran, al sentir los movimientos de Shinichi a su alrededor abrió los ojo lentamente.

Se desorientó por unos segundos pero no tardó en recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Sonrió al notar el pelo totalmente despeinado de Shinichi y se lo acomodó al tiempo que el bostezaba sonoramente.

− ¡Que mujer! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar molestándonos?

− Oye, más respeto por tu madre − Ran se incorporó de la cama y le tendió su mano sana − Vamos perezoso, acompáñame. − se sonrojo − no me vendría nada mal algo que comer.

Shinichi se quedó observándola unos instantes antes de tomarle de la mano y darle un abrazo que sorprendió a la chica.

− Me gustaría quedarme así por siempre. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te duele algo? − se apartó uno segundos para observar sus heridas y luego apoyó su cabeza en la frente de ella − Perdona si todo esto no está saliendo exactamente cómo lo habíamos planeado. Tal vez fue una mala idea aceptar su invitación. Haré todo lo posible para librarme de ellos lo más rápido que pueda de

Ran le tomó el rostro con las manos, y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Al parecer su humor había mejorado.

− No me importa, la verdad. Siempre pasa algo interesante con tus padres cerca, de hecho me caen bien, tu sabes…. Siempre los eh apreciado. Vamos, reunámonos con ellos de paso puedes charlar con tu padre acerca del caso. Estoy segura de que querrás saber un poco más.

Antes de que el pudiera responderle, tiró de él y lo guió fuera de la habitación.

…..

Yusaku Kudo, intentó disculparse por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de haber consultado el tema del misterio con su hijo. No tenía ni idea de que ambos había echo un acuerdo al respecto.

Pero Ran intentó desestimar el asunto. Tendría que asumirlo, de echo pensaba que ya lo hacía.

Los misterios eran parte de la vida de Shinichi, tendría que convivir con eso si es que quería permanecer a su lado. Eso era lo único que quería.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Yukiko invitó a Ran a una pequeña piscina climatizada que se encontraba en una de las enormes habitaciones, contigua al salón. Ella no la había notado al entrar, y se mostró entusiasta; nada le haría mejor que nadar un poco para despejarse.

Sonrió al pensar que podría estrenar uno de los trajes de baño que Sonoko se había atrevido a poner dentro de su maleta. Había llegado que no podría hacerlo por el clima frió en el que se hallaban.

Ahora contaba con otra oportunidad para tentar a Shinichi y si él seguía conteniéndose sería una dulce tortura para ambos, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Mientras las mujeres se alejaban y tras prometerles que más adelante se les unirían, Shinichi y su padre se enfrentaron.

− Shinichi, lo lamento. Nunca quise que ningún inconveniente sucediera entre tú y Ran…

− Déjalo papá. Creo que ya aclaramos el asunto. Debo empezar a pensar que mi vida también pasa por la de ella. Supongo que si no dejo que mis "ansias de misterio" me sobrepasen, no habrá problemas.

− Ya aprenderás con el tiempo, y Ran a comprenderte mejor, lo mismo digo para ti. Supongo que el misterio forma para de nuestras vidas ¿no crees?

Yusaku le sonrió mientras se paraba y daba una vuelta al comedor. Shinichi lo observó sacar una pila enorme de papeles de un mostrador.

− Ahora, me gustaría mostrarte esto. Son los informes de los quince asesinatos que se cometieron en los últimos dos meses y que tienen bastantes puntos en común. Por eso pensamos que se trata de un asesino en serie. Si te animas a verlos, me gustaría pedir tu opinión.

Shinichi se estremeció al ver las primeras hojas. Eran fotografías de los asesinatos.

La causa de muerte fue lo que más lo horrorizó y sorprendió a la vez. Todos eran hombres de entre treinta y cincuenta años y habían sido asesinados, tras clavarles una ballesta en el corazón. Pero no sólo eso, también el culpable se había tomado el trabajo de colgarlos en algún lugar público como un árbol o en un callejón para luego extraer sus órganos (la mayoría de los casos su hígado) y darles una…

− ¿Una mordida? ¿Es esto cierto papá? Cómo…

− Lo sé hijo, es horrible. Lo peor es que los análisis de la dentadura no ayudan, al parecer lo hizo con una falsa. Los que se encargaron de hacerle el perfil al asesino suponen que lo hace a modo de trofeo, o por pura satisfacción. Lo mismo sucedió hace unos años, la única diferencia es que antes sólo habían sido víctimas mujeres, todas con problemas en violencia de género por parte de sus parejas, fue lo único que les encontraron en común pero aún así nunca encontraron al culpable. No encontraron similitudes entre los esposos.

− De modo que antes debieron de pensar que se trataba de un hombre que podía tener un odio contra las mujeres ¿no es asi? − Shinichi revisaba sin parar los informes. − Ahora podría ser el caso contrario… estos hombres presentan todos denuncia por partes de sus esposas por maltrato, golpes, amenazas…. Tal vez alguien conozca la historia del asesino anterior y la está utilizando a modo de venganza….

− Exacto eso es lo que piensan, pero no lograr encontrar un punto en común entre las victimas en ninguno de los casos. Según sus allegados no se conocían..

− Pues en ambos casos, hubo denuncias de violencia, con las mujeres. Tal vez hubo algún nexo, alguien a quien tuvieron que acudir en busca de ayuda… No lo se… ¿Tal vez todas hayan asistido a alguna institución? No tenían por qué conocerse personalmente. − Yusaku escuchaba atento a su hijo mientras él se involucraba cada vez más en el caso −. Mi teoría es que, efectivamente puede tratarse de una mujer, con algún trauma, que se apoya en la historia del primer asesino y trata de ayudar a los de su mismo género, luego de escuchar sus historias…

− De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón. Les pediré a los de la policía que investiguen acerca de posibles centros de ayuda al que puedan haber concurrido las mujeres víctima de violencia. Supongo que tendremos algún dato, por ese lado. Gracias hijo, no me había planteado esa posibilidad − palmeó la espalda de su hijo que se irguió orgulloso −. Hasta que no tenga más información supongo que puedo dejarte libre. Ran supongo que estará esperándote.

Antes de que su hijo le contestara le guiño un ojo, y tras tomar su celular salió del salón; ahora ambos tenían bastante para entretenerse.

Shinichi se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y sonrió al pensar en cómo encontraría a Ran en cuanto se le uniera en la piscina.

Ya la había visto en traje de baño en el pasado pero suponía que ahora siendo su novia podía atreverse a más.

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

…

* * *

Espero q les guste.

Tomatasos? Quejas? :p Jaja no soy nada experta en idear misterios ;p una amiga me ayuda en eso, Besotes!


	18. ¿Apuesta?

Rann no se esperaba que Shinichi volviera tan pronto a su lado.

Temía que su padre lo hubiera entretenido más de la cuenta; al verlo tan sólo con su bañador, mostrando su musculoso pecho, se quedó embobada unos segundos, admirándolo.

Él también tuvo la misma reacción al verla apoyada sobre los bordes de la piscina. Su delgado y esbelto cuerpo se transparentaba a través del agua. Estaba seguro de que su atrevida bikini violeta era idea de Sonoko.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente unos segundos y se sonrojaron al notarlo.

− Oh, pero que bien que te quedó tu nuevo traje de baño que escogí para ti Shi-chan. Me alegro que pueda verte estrenarlo. Vamos, únete con Ran − su madre lo miró mientras se encontraba flotando despreocupadamente en el centro de la piscina. − No se preocupen ya los dejaré solos en unos momentos. He visto como la miras hijo, no dejaré que desaproveches esta oportunidad. − le guiño un ojo y se fue acercando a unas de las escaleras.

− Bye, bye, fue un placer hablar contigo como siempre Ran- chan.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observándola mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Shinichi no tardó, se acercó hacia Ran y le sonrió.

− Hola − se sentó sobre el borde la pileta y le acarició la mejilla con la palma − ¿Estas mejor? Veo que te relajaste un rato

Ella inconscientemente refregó su rostro contra la caricia; también le devolvió la sonrisa.

− Sí, lo hice. Tu madre también me ayudó a despejarme un rato. No tenía ni idea de los últimos chismes de la alta sociedad. No sabía que Yukiko- san fuera tan famosa… ¿y tu como estas? ¿Todo bien con tu padre? Pensé que ibas a tardar.

− Mmmm, no, no era mi intención. No quería perder más tiempo con él sabiendo que me estabas esperando de esa manera...Además ya le di instrucciones a papá así que ahora debe estar bastante entretenido.

Sin más, se apartó de ella y se zambulló en el agua tibia.

Apenas volvió a la superficie se acercó a Ran sonriendo maliciosamente y él no tardó en rodearla con los brazos por la cintura. La acarraló contra una pared y le plató un sonoro beso en los labios.

− Vamos, vamos. No tendríamos por qué avergonzarnos de esto. ¿Estamos juntos en esto no? Además recuerdo haberte visto así en otras épocas. No hay nada que no haya visto.

Como lo esperaba ella se olvidó de su vergüenza, y le plantó ambas manos en el pecho furiosa.

− Tú, eres un pervertido. No me hagas acordar de todo lo que te aprovechaste siendo Conan.

− Oye, oye ¿qué querías q hiciera? No podía delatarme.

− Esa no es excusa y lo sabes. Tienes suerte de que…

Se interrumpió al ver que él había tomado su mano herida entre las suyas y le depositaba un suave beso en el vendaje.

No se lo había quitado porque había notado que de a ratos, aún le sangraba. Por suerte, ya no le molestaba demasiado.

− Aún te duele ¿no es así? Deberías ser mas cuidadosa.

− Si estas intentando distraerme, olvídalo Kudo. Algún día prometo vengarme por todo lo que hiciste − quiso alejarse pero él se lo impidió y le sonrió.

Enseguida ella supo que sus amenazas eran en vano.

− Pues me gustaría verte intentando ser mala conmigo. Te apuesto a que no podrías.

Eso le sonó a reto y viendo la sonrisa desafiante de él, accedió. Sabia que estaría comportándose como una niña, pero no quería desaprovechar su oportunidad.

Se alejó al fin unos segundos lo apuntó con el índice y lo retó:

− Con que crees que no puedo vengarme ¿eh? De acuerdo.

Shinichi sonreía divertido ante la seriedad de su novia.

− ¿Qué crees que podrías hacer que podría afectarme? − intentó abrazarla de nuevo pero ella se alejó sonriendo maliciosamente.

− No, apártate. ¿Y si no dejara que te me acerques?

− ¿Qué? − él enseguida se detuvo y la observó fijo − No puedes hablar en serio, ni tu aguantarías.

− Oh, si que eres arrogante señor Detective . No te gustaría nada que hiciera algo así ¿verdad?

Él lo pensó unos segundos: estaba bastante serio.

− Pues no me gusta nada.

− Fuiste tú el que decidiste retarme. Ahora atente a las consecuencias. − volvió a sonreírle y antes de que se diera cuenta lo rodeó y se alejó nadando al otro extremo. − No podrás conmigo esta vez Kudo.

El verla tan lejos aumentó su mal humor.

Pero sólo le duró unos segundos.

− Veo que te estas burlando de mi. De acuerdo. − sorpresivamente le guiño un ojo −. Aunque no creo que ganes, soy demasiado irresistible para ti. No puedes mantenerme lejos.

− Pues, ya veremos quien tiene razón.

Con la idea de tentarlo, se salió de la pileta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el hondo suspiro que echo Shinichi al verla salir del agua.

Lo torturó unos segundos más mientras se tumbaba en un amplio sillón y se secaba con una toalla.

Al terminar se volteó a verlo, le dirigió la más amplia de sus sonrisas y salió de la habitación.

Él solo se había quedado embobado observándola.

Sabía que iba a costarle, pero por nada del mundo, perdería en esto.


	19. No puedes apartarte

Shinchi no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Se sentía como un idiota por haberle echo recordar a Conan… Aunque seguramente Ran no tardaría en caer a sus brazos de nuevo, no creía que ella fuera tan en serio, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos.

Él tampoco podría mantenerse lejos.

Pensaba darle un tiempo de ventaja para que recapacitara, él tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás.

Se dispuso a dar unas largas brazadas para relajarse antes de ir a buscarla.

….

Ran, mientras tanto, entraba la habitación y se preparó para darse un baño.

Cuando terminó, se dio un susto de muerte al ver a Shinichi en medio de la habitación, buscando en su valija.

Como si nada, se encontraba tan sólo con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura. Al parecer se había duchado antes en otro lado, Ran no pudo evitar sentir su colonia. Nunca la olvidaría.

Debió hacer algún ruido, porque él rápidamente se volvió, y se sonrojó unos segundos luego de dirigirle una rápida mirada a su cuerpo.

− Lo siento, pensé que aún te estabas bañando. Sólo vine en busca de algo para cambiarme… ya me iba.

Cuando paso a su lado, instintavemente ella extendió un brazo para tocarlo, y él se sonrió.

− Que fácil que pierdes tus retos, cariño. Te dije que esto era ridículo. ¿No era que podrías aguantarías sin poder tocarme?

Como reflejo apartó la mano y cuando él intento agarrársela ella se alejó esta vez.

− No caeré tan fácil en tus tretas, Kudo. Claro que puedo aguantarme. No eres tan irresistible para mí.

− Ah, ¿no?

El se estaba burlado pero en seguida su rostro expreso preocupación.

− Por lo menos deja que te vende tu herida, no creo que puedas hacerlo tú sola.

Ran bajó la vista hacia su mano y descubrió que estaba sangrando de nuevo.

− Oh, no lo había notado. − se quedó unos segundos pensando − Gracias, pero supongo que puedo pedirle a Yukiko-san más tarde… Ahora, sino te importa me gustaría cambiarme…

El sonrojo en el rostro de ella le hizo acordar en la posición en la que se encontraban.

− De acuerdo, como quieras. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado, por si quieres pasarte cuando termines. Si quieres no se… podemos ver una película un rato para distraernos. − hizo una pausa − No hay mucho más para hacer, afuera esta lloviendo y en un rato ya estaremos volviendo. Prometo no abalanzarme sobre ti, si eso lo que temes. Estuve pensando y supongo que este estúpido modo de venganza es menos que me podrías haber echo, así que lo aceptaré. Pero sólo por hoy. − le tendió la mano a modo de tregua.

Ran no se esperaba esa tranquilidad por su parte. Asintió y estuvo a punto de estrechársela, de no haber sido porque en el momento en que volvió a extender su brazo la toalla que la cubría se deslizo suave y silenciosamente hacia el piso.

Ambos reaccionaron tarde y Shinichi no tardó en darle un buen vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo.

− ¡Tú, pervertido! Encima querías engañarme ¡Sal de aquí! −sonrojada a más no poder, levantó de un salto la toalla y se dirigió corriendo al baño donde se encerró

− Ran, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. ¿Estás bien?

Él no tardó en acercarse a golpear la puerta.

− Ya, déjame. Quiero vivir unos segundos más con la dignidad que me queda..

Para aumentar su enojo, a Shinichi no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzar una carcajada.

− No te atrevas a reírte de mi, Kudo. En estos momentos estoy muy enfada contigo, tal vez decida cambiar mi venganza. De hecho, no me vendría mal descargarme con un poco de karate….

Como lo supuso él no tardo en silenciarse.

− De acuerdo, tu ganas. Por ahora. Sólo quieras que sepas que verte así… no fue a mi intención. − hizo una leve pausa − Y a propósito, to veían nada mal.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y una sandalia le paso rozando la cabeza.

Riéndose al fin salió de la habitación.

− Ya entendí el mensaje. Me voy, te estaré esperando.

Eso se lo grito ya alejándose, sin darle tiempo para contestarle

Sin más se metió en el otro cuarto riéndose.

Él esperaba que Ran se acercara a su lado, pero no lo hizo. No durante el resto del paseo.

Cuando fue a ver si le sucedía algo, la encontró tranquilamente tomándose un té y charlando con su madre. Al parece ya le había curado su herida.

Se sintió un poco mejor por eso, pero su mal humor aumento en cuanto notó que ella planeaba ignorarlo (de echo ninguna mirada le dirigió) y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Estaba acercándose para unirse a ellas cuando su padre apareció de la cubierta; necesitaba su ayuda para embarcar el bote.

El resto del día sucedió lo mismo. No lo entendía, en cuanto quería acercarse a Ran no lo ella se alejaba, sino que se sonrojaba profundamente y agachaba la mirada; esto era una reacción más que exagerada para una estupida venganza.

Para colmo, al parecer su madre estaba enterada de lo sucedido, porque en cuanto se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión ella se ofreció a sentarse con Ran en el asiento trasero con la excusa de seguir charlando con su "futura nueva".

Su padre soltó una risita al notar la quinta vez en diez minutos que su hijo dirigía la vista hacia atrás.

− Ya, hijo déjala. Ya se le pasara.

Lo único que le faltaba era que sus padres se burlaran de toda la situación.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Ran no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro de asombro. No se esperaba que fuera tan grande, ni tan lujosa.

− Oh, pero ahora verás como es adentro mi querida Ran- chan. Ven, te mostraré las habitaciones. Y la cocina, espero que esta noche me enseñes a hacer uno de tus deliciosos platos. Shinichi me ha hablado mucho de ellos.

− ¿de verdad? − para sorpresa de Shinichi, se volvió hacia él y le dirigió sonrojada una breve sonrisa −. Supongo que estaría bien, con mucho gusto, me encantaría ayudarla Yukiko –san.

− Oye, oye no me llames así. De acuerdo, chicos − se dirigió hacia su hijo y marido −. Ustedes encárguense del equipaje, yo me encargaré de mostrarle a Ran los alrededores.

Sin más prácticamente arrastro a la chica hacia adentro de la casa.

Yusako aprovecho para volver a reírse de la cara de la frustación de su hijo.

Shinichi, malhumorado, entró a la casa cargando con las valijas.

No lo pensó mucho y puso ambos bolsos en los que había sido su habitación. Si Ran necesitaba algo del suyo, tendría que ir detrás de él.

Pero lo pensó mejor, Ran se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, tal vez necesitaba su espacio. Pero se moría de ganas de saber que era lo que le sucedía.

Estaba mudando las cosas de ella a la habitación de invitados que se encontraba enfrente del pasillo cuando la vio subir por las escaleras.

Como lo supuso ella enseguida bajó la mirada avergonzada.

− Hola ¿por qué llevas con mis cosas?

− Las estaba llevando a tu habitación − la señaló con un gesto − pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de intimidad. Oye Ran… ¿estás bien?

− Tal vez… − que evadiera su pregunta hizo sospechar aún más a Shinichi − ¿y tu…. Donde dormirás? Quiero decir, tu habitación…Nosotros…

− Es la que está justo detrás de ti − dudo unos instantes −. ¿Acaso esa es una proposición, ? No me vendría nada mal, tu sabes...

Le sonrió pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, ya que Ran se puso más roja si era posible y se acercó a grandes pasos a su lado.

− Idiota. ¿No puedes comprender como me siento ahora?

Dejándolo totalmente desconcertado, le arrebato sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

La situación ya lo estaba sobrepasando así que se decidió a entrar pero en ese momento su padre lo llamó.

A los pocos segundos apareció su madre preocupada en busca de Ran, que al parecer sólo se había desaparecido de su lado para ir al baño.

Decidió que por el momento Yukiko se ocupara de su novia, hasta que pudieran hablar.

Pero no sucedió en el resto de la noche.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca seguido de su padre Se dirigieron ambos a la cocina atraídos por un delicioso aroma.

Ambos se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a sus mujeres con delantal de cocina, preparándola cena. Las dos charlaban animadamente intercambiando consejos culinarios y otras cosas que ni Shinichi ni su padre entendieron pero no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlas tan entretenidas.

Luego de unos minutos, decidieron dejarlas de nuevo solas.

La cena, por suerte para todos, fue agradable. A Shinichi no le gustó mucho verse sentado enfrente de Ran (le hubiera gustado estar más cerca), pero se alegró en el momento que sus padres sacaran a relucir anécdotas que recordaban de ellos de niños.

Algunas lograron avergonzarlos a ambos, pero al final ambos jóvenes terminaron riéndose a carcajadas.

Por suerte habían logrado levantarle el ánimo.

Al fin todos decidieron que era mejor irse a descansar.

Shinichi se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de que aún no había podido charlar con Ran acerca de sus planes para el día siguiente.

Cuando subieron las escaleras al primer piso, sus padres se dirigieron a su habitación y ambos no pudieron evitar quedarse dudando unos segundos en el pasillo, incómodos.

Por supuesto que no habían faltado los comentarios burlones de Yukiko, había dejado muy en claro que no le molestaba para nada volver a encontrarlos juntos en la mañana.

− Bueno, veo que no hicimos una mala elección al venir aquí, tus padres son geniales. − Ran se volvió y le dirigió una leve sonrisa

− Sí, me alegra que te hayas entretenido. Oye Ran, ¿en serio estas bien? Si es por ese estúpido reto ya puedes olvidarlo… yo solo quiero que… − se acercó para posar una mano sobre su mejilla pero ella se apartó.

− Yo… no es eso. Sólo necesito descansar. Sí, debe ser eso. Buenas noches, Shinichi.

Él que se esperaba por lo menos un beso de despedida, se quedó helado cuando vio que sin más Ran se daba la vuelta y entraba en su habitación.

Se quedó como un tonto viendo la madera, teniendo grandes intenciones de voltearla pero lo pensó mejor.

Tal vez ella estaba en sus días más sensibles, (se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo), y si era eso, no quería empeorar su estado.

Desanimado, pensando qué era lo que había echo mal ese día se dirigió a su cuarto.

…..

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormirse.

Pasaron dos, tres horas sin que ninguno dejara de dar vueltas sobre las sábanas.

Sentían que algo les faltaba.

Ran sentía que el frío la consumía a pesar de tener el calefactor prendido para esa época del año.

Shinichi se sentía culpable, no podía dejar de recordar las cosas que había echo en el día, buscando alguna pista para descubrir qué era lo que le sucedía a su novia.

Cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más, se dirigieron a la puerta.

Se quedaron helados al ver que enfrente suyo sucedía lo mismo.

− Shi…. Shinichi… − apenas alcanzó a murmurar Ran.

Lo vio a través de la leve luz que entraba por su habitación y notó que al parecer él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. Ojeras empezaban a rodear sus ojos.

− Ran… − el se acercó lentamente sin saber muy bien cual sería su reacción −. Lo siento Ran, haré lo que tu quieras pero por favor, no te alejes más de mi. Esto es una tortura. Necesito saber qué es lo que te sucede, si hice algo malo. Te necesito, cariño. No puedo descansar si no estás a mi lado… ¿vendrías conmigo?

Le tendió una mano, y eso fue más que suficiente para que ella se arrojara corriendo a sus brazos.

− Shinichi…. − no tardó en sentir como los brazos de él la rodeaban fuerte, más que lo normal.

No pudo evitar largarse a llorar y él le beso y acarició el pelo al tiempo que la consolaba.

Se sentía una estúpida pero se dejó llevar unos segundos por su calidez.

− Oh, Ran. Te amo, te amo muchísimo. Se nota que no podemos estar separados. − notó como ella asentía contra su pecho ya más tranquila −. Lo siento si he echo algo que…

− Sí aceptas que eres un idiota te perdono.

− ¿un idiota?

Se apartaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos. Enseguida ella bajó su mirada

− Por un momento, cuando vi que traías mi equipaje a otra habitación y pensé que ya no querrías dormir conmigo…. − se sonrojo −. Pensé que de alguna manera esta tarde te había decepcionado..

− ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Acordándose de que estaban en medio del pasillo, Shinichi la tomó en brazos y a pesar de la insistencias de ella, no paró hasta dejarla sobre su cama.

Cerró la puerta y la enfrentó.

Verla tan tímida, acurrucada contra el cabecero, hizo que disminuyera su enojo.

Se le acercó y le acarició una mejilla sonrojada

− ¿En qué podría decepcionarme cariño? No entiendo.

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro.

− Tú…Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, es que mientras hoy me bañaba estuve pensando en nosotros…. En todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos. Quiero decir… nos conocemos para toda la vida. Y la verdad es que nunca creo que podría a acostumbrarme a no estar a tu lado. Quiero siempre acompañarte, pase lo que pase, pero no me gustaría ser un estorbo en tu vida tampoco. No puedo andar haciendo rabietas cada vez que te involucras en un caso, no sería justo. Yo… quería ver si podía demostrarme a mí cuánto podía alejarme de ti. Estuve pensando en cómo podría sobrevivir sin ti luego de que estas semanas pasen − hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos apenada pero aprovechó para sacar su angustia −. Además está el echo de que tu me has visto desnuda, y la verdad es que tengo poca experiencia en…. Quiero decir… todo esto es nuevo para mi y tu por lo visto tienes un poco de ventaja asi que yo… ya sabes… pensé que no te había gustado…me miraste tan sorprendido unos segundos que yo….sentía tanta vergüenza… realmente pensé que… dijiste que lo lamentabas, que no era tu intención verme así que yo...

− Oh tonta… ¿era solo eso?

Al fin entendía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No pudo evitar lanzar una leve risita.

− ¿Cómo que solo eso? Tú no sabes todas las cosas que…

Se interrumpió en cuanto los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso cálido, lento que la reconfortó. Al fin tenía lo que había esperado toda la tarde.

No tardó en rodearle el cuello con los brazos, y él no se alejó sino que profundizó el beso.

Cuando ella se apartó para respirar, sintió como Shinichi le pasaba los labios sobre su cuello, a modo de caricia. Instintivamente acunó su cabeza contra su pecho.

Unos segundos después él levantó el rostro, también sonrojado pero sonriéndole.

− Eres hermosa, tonta. Si no te lo crees, te lo repetiré tanto hasta que lo notes. Eres perfecta cariño, jamás me decepcionaría de tu cuerpo − volvió a acariciarle el rostro y besarla en los labios −. No tienes por qué dudar tanto de ti, eres la mujer que he elegido para compartir toda mi vida y no pienso lamentarlo nunca. Tu siempre vas a formar parte de ella así que hazte a la idea. No quiero que vuelvas a apartarte de mí, jamás. Oh, y lamento si mi respuesta haya sido lenta en el momento en que te vi . Pensé que ibas a enojarte más si intentaba abalanzarme sobre ti. Aunque no lo creas, eso pasaba por mi cabeza.

− ¿De verdad?

− Tú tan ansiosa… ¿Quieres que te demuestre ahora lo que pensaba hacerte?

Más animado que nunca, se dedicó a susurrarle tiernas palabras de amor sobre su rostro y cuello.

No quiso intentar mucho más, a pesar de sus protestas, pero le prometió que irían despacio.

Iba a ser la primera vez para ambos así que quería asegurarse de que disfrutaran al máximo

Unos minutos después se encontraba con la cabeza de ella descansado sobre su pecho y él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Ambos ya estaban agotados.

− Oye Shinichi….

− Mmmm − instintivamente él la apretó más fuerte a su lado.

Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas

− Al final tenías razón, ganaste. No puedo estar lejos tuyos, fue una tortura. Supongo que debo buscarme otra forma de vengarme de ti.

Sintió como el sonreía sobre su cabeza

− No, por favor no lo hagas. Nada de venganzas por ahora…

Ella río y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

− Oye Shinichi…− lo alentó a que abriera los ojos y la mirara. − Te amo.

Él se quedó unos segundos observándola y le enmarcó el rostro de nuevo entre sus manos.

− Yo también te amo, Ran. Nunca lo olvides.

La besó suavemente en los labios y volvió a apretarla contra su pecho, donde debería estar siempre…


	20. ¿Una confesión?

Hola :p aca me tienen de nuevo. amo la pareja de Kazuha y Heiji también asi que aca les traigo más de ellos :3

espero q les guste :3

e

* * *

Ciudad de Osaka.

Heiji ya se estaba fastidiando de tanta espera, últimamente estaba más inquieto que de costumbre.

Por supuesto, quería saber como estaban sucediendo las cosas entre su mejor amigo y su chica. No podía esperar para burlarse; lo había notado demasiado emocionado la última vez que habían hablado.

Pero desde que se había convertido, no sabía nada de Shinichi, se lo imaginaba disfrutando a lo grande, mientras que él ya se estaba impacientando.

Con Kazuha ya habían ido a visitar varios lugares al que podrían llevar a sus amigos, y se le había echo costumbre pasar por su casa todos los días para salir con ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin nada más que hacer, se dirigió a visitar a su amiga.

La señora Toyama lo recibió en la puerta, tal como su hija era, ella también siempre se veía muy optimista y alegre, pero estaba vez no la encontró su usual sonrisa.

Se puso alerta.

− Oh Heiji querido ¿cómo estas? ¿Has venido en busca de Kasuha, no es así? Lamento decirte que no se encuentra en casa ahora.

− ¿Qué no esta en casa? Pero sino me dijo nada de que fuera a salir hoy. Pensaba llevarla a dar una vuelta.

Que extraño, Kazuha no le había dicho nada de que tuviera otros planes, había daba por sentado que estaba libre para él.

− Oh, cariño, tu siempre tan atento, sabes, me alegra mucho que mi Kasuha te haya elegido − al ver el sonrojo involuntario del chico finalmente sonrió −. Pero me temo que tienes que ser mas atento querido o el chico que vino a buscarla antes podría quitártela.

− ¿Qué? ¿Alguien vino a buscarla?

Eso no podía ser, Kazuha no se atrevería a salir con alguien más ¿a demás quién querría hacerlo?

No supo por qué comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

− Sí, creo que era…. − la señora Toyama se tomó unos segundos para recordar −. Oh, si Kunisue Teruaki, el estudiante universitario que vive aquí al lado ¿recuerdas? Esta de vacaciones por un tiempo y creo que dijo algo de llevarse a Kazuha a un parque de aquí cerca pero no recuerdo muy bien al cual exactamente.

¿Kunisue? Ese maldito…

Estaba detrás de Kazuha, lo sabia, sino ¿por qué se había llevado el amuleto de su amiga sabiendo que no era el suyo? Solo bastaba con devolverlo al darse cuenta del error.

Eso había echo que ambos se dirigieran a Tokio en su busca esperando que se lo devolviera, pero Heiji sabía que no era más que una excusa para poder ver a Kazuha de nuevo.

Demonios, encima esa chiquilla seguro que caía de nuevo atrapada por alguno de sus encantos, no podía dejar que fuera engañada.

− Sí, lo recuerdo bien, se quien es ese tipo. Traeré a su hija de vuelta, no se preocupe, no dejaré que le haga nada malo a nuestra Kazhua − sin mucho más se despidió de la madre de su amiga y salió de nuevo hacia la calle.

Para su suerte, no alcanzó a ver no vio la señora Toyama ampliaba más su sonrisa.

Esa Kazuha… como se atrevía a irse sin avisarle con otro chico. Ya se las cobraría.

….

− Vamos Kazuha, no creo que tengas más opción. Sal conmigo

La chica se encontraba acorralada. No esperaba que Kunisue la estuviera chantajeando de esa forma.

Había sido su culpa, una descuidada. ¿en qué estaba pensando al poner la foto del Heiji a su amuleto? Nunca se le ocurrió que alguien pudiera descubrir su gran secreto.

Y ahora estaba metida en un lío tremendo.

− Lo siento, Kunisue-kun no puedo salir contigo, pensé que podrías entenderme. No eres el chico que me gusta y lo sabes − no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

− Entonces no tengo más opción que decirle a Hattori lo que encontré dentro de tu amuleto. Y que fui yo el que arruinó esa foto.

− No por favor, no lo hagas. No podría soportar semejante humillación

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco en un parque a dos cuadras de sus casas, Kazuha se había sorprendido por la visita de su ex vecino (y ahora estudiante de la universidad en Tokio), pero nunca había esperado que la chantajeara de esa forma. Hasta ese tiempo lo había considerado su amigo.

Era apuesto, rubio con ojos celestes, con un físico que cualquier chica querría para ser su novio, pero ella no estaba interesada en él para nada.

Para su mala suerte, sin esperárselo él se le había confesado y había dejado bien en claro que sino salían juntos durante sus vacaciones, le confesaría su secreto a Hattori. No podía permitirle que hiciera algo así, Heiji seguramente se burlaría de ella de por vida.

Al ver que el muchacho se disponía a irse, lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

− Oye tu sabes que no me gusta nada lo que me estás haciendo. No eres nada justo, pensé que eras mi amigo ¿Por qué no encuentras otra chica en Tokio con la que puedas salir y verla todo lo que tu quieras? Seguro que habrá una chica que sepa apreciarte de verdad, no como yo.

El chico volvió sus ojos hacia ella y la miró unos segundos.

− Pues, porque hasta ahora no he encontrado a otra chica que me guste tanto como tú, Kazuha-chan. Piénsalo, sólo serán por unas semanas. Y si al final deseas que continuemos, yo no me opondría, tú sabes…

− Oye, oye, ¿qué no escuchaste que te acaba decir que NO maldito pervertido?

− ¡Heiji!

Por supuesto que él los había descubierto y lo vieron adelantarse desde unos arbustos a sus espaldas.

Antes de que ninguno reaccionara, se puso delante de Kazuha y apuntó a su "enemigo" con un dedo amenazador.

− ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar ser rechazado? Vete de aquí a buscar mujeres de tu edad y no te atrevas a acercarte a Kazuha-chan, porque lo lamentarás.

Kunisue sonrió.

− ¿Y tu quién se supones que eres? Por lo que sé no eres su novio, así que ella podría salir con quiera. − que lo desafiara aumentó el enojo de Heiji

− Sí, lo que digas, pero tú no eres el elegido así que ya márchate − inconcientemente estiró sus manos hacia atrás y sujetó a Kazuha contra él.

− Heiji… tu…

− Oh, ya veo, con qué estás celosos. Vamos, no me gusta decirlo, pero yo estoy en ventaja, porque se algo de Kazuha que tu no. Eso me convierte en un buen candidato ¿no?

¿Por qué Kunisue se comportaba así? No podía dejar que el siguiera hablando, iba a arruinarlo todo.

− Por favor, Kunisue-kun no digas nada más − logró soltarse de su amigo y ante su sorpresa se adelantó.

Heiji no tardó en entender su comportamiento y antes de que se dirigiera más cerca del otro chico, la detuvo por los brazos y la miró. Ella pudo notar preocupación en sus ojos.

− Kazuha -chan…. Tú… ¿el te esta chantajeando no es así? No puedes salir con él, no te lo permitiré. Dime qué es lo que sabe, no debe ser tan terrible, nada que yo no sepa ¿no? ¿No te he dicho siempre que puedes confiar en mí?

No pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

− Yo… no…. No es que no confíe en ti Heiji es que… − bajó la mirada más que avergonzada y comenzó a estrujarse su suéter.

− Oh, Dios, ya dejémonos de dramas. De acuerdo, por lo que veo, no saldrás conmigo mi querida Kazuha-chan, así que creo que ya no tengo por qué andar guardando este secreto. Espero que algún día me perdones y que lo vean como un favor que les hago. − desafiante le devolvió la mirada a Heiji, quien había vuelto a concentrarse en él −. Yo se quién es el chico del que Kazuha está enamorada.

….

¿Quéeee?

¿Su Kazuha enamorada? ¿De quien?

La miró unos segundos mientras ella seguía mirando el piso, intentando unir los millones pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

No, no podía ser cierto. Sino, se habría dado cuenta ¿no?

Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una carcajada.

− Oye, oye, que no estoy de bromas. ¿Cómo podría gustarle un chico a Kazuha? Además seguro que lo sabría antes que tú, imbécil.

− No, no te darías cuenta si el idiota eres tú…

Se produjo un silenció que dejó totalmente petrificada y pálida a la chica, sabiendo las conclusiones que Heiji estaba sacando en esos momentos.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que la persona que… le gusta a Kazuha… soy yo? − sonrojado, pero necesitando conocer la verdad, se volvió hacia ella, y le levantó el rostro pálido con sus manos −. ¿Eso… es cierto Kazuha-chan? ¿Tú… me amas?

Ella se quedó unos segundos embobada mirándolo.

Ya estaba, no podría ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo, aunque lamentaba que sucediera de esa manera.

Asintió.

Pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, iba a demostrar que podría salir de todo eso con la cabeza en alto.

− Pues ya ves. Se nota que no tengo buen gusto ¿ no crees? − haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, le sonrió débilmente aunque se vio incapaz de seguir viendo a Heiji (quien se había convertido en piedra) y se volvió hacia Kunisue −. Si piensas que ahora todo estará bien entre nosotros, olvídalo. Jamás te lo perdonaré.

Antes de que alguien pudieran detenerla, se soltó totalmente de Heiji y salió corriendo en su casa.

No quería ver la cara de su amigo, cuando al fin entendiera todo.

A veces Hattori Heiji podía ser bastante lento.


	21. Chapter 21

¿como andan gente bella? :D

Lamento la espera. tuve problemas con internet :/

como recompensa, les traigo varios capitulos juntos.!

Andrea ahora vas a tener al fin lo prometido xD xD

espero q les guste :P

A escribir misterios se dedican gente como Doyle, Christie o el grande de Gosho :P asi que tenganme piedad :p

viky

* * *

Shinichi se despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Estaba demasiado cómodo para moverse. Bajó y la vista y sonrió.

Ran todavía estaba profundamente dormida, usando su pecho como almohada. El esperaba recuperar su cuerpo definitivamente lo más rápido posibles porque iba a extrañar dormir a su lado de ese modo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al pensar en la sorpresa para el día siguiente. Aunque quizás podría adelantar las cosas para esa misma noche….

Pensando en eso no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara inconscientemente y se movió para intentar soportar un rato más de esa dulce tortura.

Ran sintió su movimiento porque lentamente abrió sus ojos. Apoyando una mano en su pecho, levantó su cabeza y lo miró somnolienta.

− Hola… − su sonrisa radiante lo hipnotizó unos segundos.

− Buenos días, bella durmiente. Lo siento si te desperté. − le acarició suavemente una mejilla.

− Mmm… no te preocupes, es agradable despertarme así contigo − levantó un poco más el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Shinichi lanzó una risita al escucharla ronronear suavemente cuando volvió a acomodarse sobre él. Le acarició rítmicamente el cabello mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta tranquilidad.

− Y bien… ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? − Ran le murmuró mientras no podía evitar bostezar.

− Pues no lo sé. Pensé que podríamos ir salir esta tarde al lugar que elijas.

− ¿De verdad? − al notar que asentía, exclamó encantada −. ¡Entonces quiero que me vayamos a visitar el museo de Holmes! − levantó el rostro para ver su reacción −. La última vez no pudimos disfrutarlo ¿Qué dices?

Realmente me gustaría que fuéramos.

Shinichi no pudo disimular el brillo de excitación de sus ojos.

− Si de verdad estas de acuerdo, ¡Me encantaría! Gracias mi amor − suavemente tomó sus labios y se asombró cuando Ran no tardó en corresponderle y profundizar el beso.

Ya faltaba menos, dentro de poco sería suya….

A regañadientes se separó de ella y le sonrió al tiempo que le acaricia el rostro.

− Te amo, Ran − ella le sonrió tontamente −. Sabes, nada me gustaría más que quedarme así todo el día pero supongo que mamá no tardará en venir a molestarnos..

Ella suspiró, sabía que tenía razón ¿Qué pensarían sino sus padres?

− Con que hayas pensado en eso, me basta. − le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorporó de la cama, ya dispuesta a levantarse −. Mejor me voy, quiero darme una ducha y no tengo nada de ropa aquí porque "alguien" dejó la ropa en la otra habitación.

Su tono quiso sonar a reproche, pero no le duro mucho, en cuanto vio la mirada burlona de Shinichi, quien levantó los brazos en gesto de fingida inocencia.

− Oye, oye, no me culpes a mí, yo no tengo por qué andar interpretando lo que piensan las mujeres. Principalmente, tú y mi madre. Recuerda que ni una pista me diste, para que me diera cuanta de que era lo que te pasaba por la cabeza… ¡Hey! − no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada cuando Ran le lanzo un almohadón por la cabeza.

− ¡Tú, eres un machista! − furiosa intentó darse vuelta para irse pero él se le adelantó y la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás.

− Pues si que eres voluble por las mañanas… − le susurró débilmente en el oído −. Lo siento Ran, aunque digas lo que digas, yo se que no te durará mucho tu enojo − sonrojado pero animado le dio un suave beso en el cuello − Te amo, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

Ese susurro fue suficiente para que ella lo perdonara. Suspiró y se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

− Lo sé y yo a te amo a ti, aunque me gusta más cuando me lo demuestras − también sonrió y sintiéndose atrevida lo beso profundamente.

Shinichi no tardó en responderle y cuando se quedaron sin aire, no se apartó sino que dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de ella.

Ran no pudo evitar arquearse ante la caricia, y él al verla estuvo a punto de romper su promesa. Si esto seguía así, no podría controlarse por mucho más tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, golpeó la puerta, su salvadora.

− Ran-chan, Shin-chan se que están ahí. Levántense, que ya les tengo el desayuno listo.

Ella lamentó la introducción pero Shinichi suspiró aliviado.

− Buenos, esto se estaba poniendo interesante pero me parece que podemos dejarlo para más tarde. ¿no te parece?

Ran lo miró unos segundos mientras un sonrojo se profundizaba en su rostro. En los ojos de Shinichi se veía claramente el deseos en sus ojos.

Muerta de vergüenza solo alcanzó a asentir de la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Tras asegurarse de que Yukiko no esta cerca, corrió hacia su habitación.

….

Luego del desayuno, la pareja se preparó para pasar todo el día fuera.

Pese a las insistencias de la madre de Shinichi, no volverían a la hora del almuerzo, ya que tenían pensado pasar por unos negocios en busca de regalos.

Ran sabía cuanto se enojaría Sonoko si mínimo no le llevaba un recuerdo. Hasta ahora seguía sirviéndole de tapadera.

Había hablado con su padre la tarde anterior, y al parecer aún no sospechaba nada, seguía disfrutando de sus vacaciones improvisadas. No puedo evitar sentirlo un tanto ansioso, más entusiasmado que de costumbre, principalmente cuando le preguntó como la estaba pasando con su madre. Tal vez cuando volvieran, finalmente se reconciliaran.

Almorzaron en un pequeño bar y antes de dirigirse al Museo de Holmes se dirigieron al de Madam Tusseus. No pudieron evitar sacar fotos sin parar, asombrados, mientras observaban las maravillosas réplicas de cera.

Para Shinichi fue imposible no demostrar su gran emoción cuando entraron a la casa de Baker Street. Ran no pudo evitar reírse, al verlo, parecía todo un niño y no pudo evitar pensar en Conan.

Por supuesto que él estaba más que contento, ahora podría al fin conocer el lugar a su antojo y sentarse en el famoso sillón con su verdadera forma.

Ran sentía que tenía su propio guía, Shinichi no tardó en contarle historias acerca de todo lo que iban viendo.

Nada parecía poder pararlo, estaba realmente feliz.

Finalmente, como no era un lugar muy espacioso, a las dos horas debieron retirarse para dejar pasar a nuevos visitantes. Un guardia de la entrada ya los miraba como si fueran sospechosos.

Shinichi ya de nuevo en la calle, seguía relatándole entusiasmado otra de las aventuras de su ídolo cuando su teléfono sonó.

− Oh, es papá. Quizá quiera decirme que ha descubierto algo acerca de la supuesta asesina −le hizo un gesto para que frenaran un poco su paso y atendió.

Ran no tardó en notar el cambio en su rostro. Shinichi palideció y sus ojos, anteriormente risueños, ahora se veían alarmados, asustados.

No alcanzó a entender de qué venía toda la conversación por lo rápido en lo que se desarrollaba. Al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

− Papá no puedes pedirme que haga esto. Si llegara a escapar.. Si.. si lo se pero… ¡Rayos! − miró su celular con disgusto −. Maldita batería…

Ran aprovecho el momento, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a que lo mirara.

− Shinichi ¿Qué sucedió?… algo malo, ¿verdad?

Él pareció recordar su presencia e intentó suavizar su rostro, pero no logró engañarla.

− Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime.

Shinichi se tomó unos segundos, antes de dar un suspiro profundo.

− Es que se supone que no debería habernos interrumpido. Le dije a papá claramente que no me llamara a menos que fuera importante y…

− Lo es ¿no es verdad? ¿qué paso? Dime… − ella se volvió para ver si alguien les estaba prestando atención antes de susurrarle −. ¿Hubo otro asesinato?

Shinichi la miró fijo unos momentos, antes de responderle. Para su alivio, esa misma mañana, junto con su padre le habían contado acerca del caso, así que no tenía que contarle tantos detalles ahora. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

− ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber? Podría ser peligroso…

− No me importa, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea, por favor Shinichi no me apartes ahora.

El sólo se rindió antes su mirada, era obvio que no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Además ahora que lo pensaba, podía servirle de ayuda.

− ¿Recuerdas que papá estaba buscando datos sobre la posible asesina? Pues parece que en el último caso, cometió un error y pudieron sacar rastros de su ADN. Su nombre es Elisabeth Conor. Al parecer, es una trabajadora social que trabajó con todas las esposas de los hombres asesinados. Todas presentaban denuncias de abuso y ella era la encargada de tomar sus casos. Se ve que realmente su estado mental no esta bien, porque decidió tomar venganza personalmente por cada una de esas mujeres…− inspiró profundamente antes de continuar. − Lo que realmente importa ahora, es que se encuentra en sus oficina a unas cuadras de aquí, supuestamente en su oficina, y papá ya mandó a un grupo de Scotland Yard para arrestarla. Sin embargo, no creo que lleguen a tiempo, al parecer toda esta información se filtró a la prensa. Solo falta que ella, o cualquiera a su alrededor lea la noticias para que sospeche, y lo más probables es que huya.

Ran se tomó su tiempo para procesar la información. Pero no le quedaron dudas respecto a lo que tenían que hacer.

− De acuerdo. ¿entonces que esperamos, detective? ¡ Vamos a por ella!


	22. Chapter 22

Ni de lejos, se acercaba al plan que Shinichi había pensado. Ahora se arrepentía de haber seguido la corriente a las ideas delirantes de Ran.

Ella había conseguido un baño cerca y con un poco de su maquillaje, había transformado completamente su rostro. Todo eso se debía a lo que había aprendido de Sonoko, por la cantidad de veces que se había disfrazado en sus intentos de asustarla.

Había formado unos grandes moretones en su rostro, principalmente debajo de sus ojos, y en los brazos había agregado más marcas.

Sabían que la asesina se encontraba en su oficina en los servicios sociales, porque el padre de Shinichi se los había confirmado. Pero su horario de trabajo estaba a media hora de terminar. Su objetivo era solamente retrasarla , mientras llegaba a la policía.

Ran pensaba hacerse pasar por una de las tantas víctimas que concurrían en su ayuda.

A Shinichi no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarla sola, con alguien tan peligroso, pero no iba a dejarla sola. Lo que más odiaba era verle el rostro, pero Ran se lo tomaba con humor.

− Vamos, vamos Shinichi ¿qué podría pasarme? Si llega a sospechar algo, prometo atacarla con mi karate − le guiñó el ojo entusiasmada.

− Digas lo que digas, te acompañare.

Ya se encontraban enfrente de las oficinas, y se dispusieron a entrar.

Shinichi notó aliviado que no se veía ningún televisor cerca, ni nada que hiciera sospechar a la asesina. Tampoco había otras personas en el lugar, al parecer estaban llegando a último momento.

La recepcionista, una señora mayor (al parecer tanto como el edificio), los atendió en el hall y no pareció sorprenderse por el estado en que parecía Ran. Incluso las miró con indiferencia.

− Disculpe, ¿se encuentra la señora Conor? − Shinichi casi no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el exagerado rengueo de Ran.

− A ver que puedo hacer… Dime cual es tu asunto, quién eres y por qué estas en busca de Elisabeth. Puedo notar que no son de aquí. − por detrás de unos enormes anteojos la miró impaciente.

− Pues… − Ran se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir con su actuación − la verdad es que hace poco que estoy aquí. Viene de viaje con mi marido… y.. yo no sabía lo que él podría hacerme y cómo ve…. así termine...− sorpresivamente unas lágrimas forzadas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se arremangaba su abrigo y le mostraba los supuestos moretones, −. Cuando fui a hacer la denuncia, la policía me recomendó que viniera aquí.

− Sí, si típica historia. Nunca saben cómo es su pareja, hasta que sacan a la luz su verdadero carácter. Demasiado de tus casos veo por día querida, así no lograrás sorprenderme. − sin mucho más, y para sorpresa de ambos, sacó una hoja en blanco de su escritorio −. Ahora sus nombres. Terminemos estas formalidades y les pasaré los datos a la asistente social. ¿Quiénes son?

La cara de Shinichi demostraba claramente como su enojo iba en aumento.

− Pues mi nombre es Shini… − casi lanza un aullido de dolor cuando Ran discretamente le dio un pisotón.

Lo miró a modo de advertencia.

− Conan, su nombre es Conan, señora. Y mi nombre es Ran… Mouri − no se le ocurrió otro nombre en su lugar, uno que pudiera recordar sin llegar a ser sospechosa −. Verá, él es sólo mi hermano y no habla mucho, la verdad. − sus ojos volvieron a mirarla brillantes, parecía que en cualquier momento, se lanzaría a llorar. −. Fue él quien me rescató.

− Mmm con que su hermano... Ya veo. Se deben llevar muy poca diferencia de edad… − sin embargo la anciana no pareció percatar nada extraño, porque siguió con sus notas − De acuerdo, ahora tomen asiento por allí − les indicó unas sillas al fondo de un pasillo −. Si la señora Conor se encuentra ya desocupada, haré que tome tu caso − miró a Shinichi −. Aunque no creo que quiera verte a ti, muchacho. Yo que tú me preparo para irme. A Elisabeth no le gustan para nada los hombres… Ya se imaginará, cosas del oficio… − con ese comentario en el aire, se fue de la habitación y los dejó solos.

− Pero qué carácter tiene esa mujer… Me dan ganas de mandarle una patada en…

− Shh… Ran, no te exaltares. No tenemos que hacer que sospeche en nosotros. Recuerda que tenemos otra cosa en mente − a Shinichi tampoco le habían gustado los modales de la anciana, pero no podían hacer nada − ¿Con qué tu primo eh? ¿No podías haber inventado algo más real?

Ran se volvió hacia él, divertida

− Y qué querías que hiciera. Además debes darme las gracias por haber salido en tu ayuda. Por poco y delatas tu propia identidad…

Shinichi iba a replicarle, pero por suerte se detuvo.

− ¿Señorita Mouri? Soy Elisabeth, me dijeron que necesitaba mi ayuda…

Al fin, su presa se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Todos sus instintos de detective se pusieron en alerta en cuanto la vio.

Sus ojos brillantes, alertas y el llamativo descuido en su aspecto, la hacían ver peligrosa. No le cabían dudas de que ella era la indicada.

Cuando puso sus ojos en Shinichi, quedó claro que no le gustaba nada su presencia.

− Por favor pase, señorita Mouri con mucho gusto atenderé su caso − señaló con un gesto un puerta detrás de ella −. Sin embargo… − lo miró despectivamente −. El señor deberá quedarse.

¿Señor? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Ran pareció quedarse muda por unos instantes. Shinichi se volvió y notó como intentaba disimular una risa.

Oye, oye, se encontraban en un caso peligroso. ¿Y ella se atrevía a reírse de él?

No iba a dejarla que se quedaran solas, eso seguro. Por suerte, antes de que reaccionara Ran ya había recuperado la compostura.

− Muchas gracias señora Conor por recibirme… lamento la sorpresa de todo esto pero…

− No hay nada de que disculparse querida. Supongo que una no esta preparada para estas cosas, así pasan − a Shinichi no le quedó ninguna dudad de que quería atraer toda la atención posible de Ran −. Vamos, pasa…

El estaba seguro de que pensaba sacarle toda la información acerca de ese supuesto marido, para luego incluirlo en su lista de víctimas. Su padre ya le había advertido que la sospechosa era una feminista empedernida.

− Por favor, ¿puede Conan acompañarme? Verá el fue el que me ayudó… y lo necesito a mi lado…

Elisabeth hizo un gesto con la mano impaciente.

− De acuerdo, como quieras, siempre y cuando se queda callado. Tú eres la víctima aquí, no él.

Shinichi, concentrándose al máximo para no contestar nada, se paró y disimuló intentar ayudar a poner de pie Ran.

Ella quejándose, y con supuestas lágrimas en los ojos, entró en la oficina. Él entro detrás a su espalda, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tomarla de la mano pero no quería verse para nada sospechoso.

En cuanto tomaron asiento Elisabeth lo hizo en frente de ellos.

− Bueno, el echo de que tu hermano este aquí Ran, es algo inusual. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo cosas que hacer más tarde, así que supongo que no me puedo retrasar − a Shinichi no le pasó inadvertido un brillo malicioso en sus ojos −. Bueno.. veamos, cariño. Cuéntame todo lo que te sucedió, por favor. Veamos que podemos hacerle a ese bastardo…

Ella pareció sorprenderse por la sorpresiva forma de hablar, pero por suerte se recuperó enseguida.

Shinichi por primera vez agradeció la facilidad con que ella lloraba, porque no le resultó nada difícil hacerlo mientras le contaba a Elisabeth la supuesta tortura por la que había pasado.

Supuestamente Shinichi, había ido en su busca, tras días de no saber acerca de su paradero. Como el hermano devoto que era, no había dudado en viajar desde el otro lado del mundo en su busca. Al parecer siempre había sospechado de que algo no andaba mal.

Típico de Ran, hacerlo pasar por un héroe.

Cuando finalmente ella terminó de hablar y Elisabeth terminó todas sus notas a Shinichi no le quedó duda de que ella era la persona que buscaban.

Sin embargo, ambos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, ante sus nuevas preguntas. Ella pretendía que le explicitara, todo el dolor por lo que había pasado, cada detalle.

Ran pudo inventarse algunas cosas, pero al final ya no supo que más decir así que bajó la cabeza, pretendiendo estar afectada. Shinichi, disimuladamente le posó la mano en el regazo a modo de apoyo.

Ahora mas que antes se arrepentía de haberla metido en todo este lío. Pero su padre había dicho que la policía tardaría unos diez minutos más en llegar.

Estaba pensando en cómo indicarle a Ran mediante gestos, que mejor usara su karate cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

− No te preocupes, Ran cariño. Ya pasarás. Verás que pronto me ocuparé de este asunto y… Lamento, tengo que atender. − su teléfono había comenzado a sonar insistente −. Oh, veo que ya tienes los datos. Perfecto.. ¿qué? ¿Un error? No, no puede ser.

Shinichi enseguida se puso alerta, eso no podía ser nada bueno. ¿Habían sido descubiertos?

Lo confirmó en cuanto ella colgó el teléfono, y les lanzó una mirada atemorizante que congeló a ambos repentinamente.

− ¿Quieren explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí? La recepcionista acaba de llamarme, le pedí que confirmara todos sus datos y resulta que al parecer ninguna de sus historias es cierta. …Y eso no es todo − repentinamente se puso de pie −. ¡La policía está en la puerta, buscándome! ¿Alguno puede decirme quien diablos son ustedes?.

Al gritarles finalmente había sacado todo su carácter.

Shinichi no tardó en ponerse de pie.

− Soy Shinichi Kudo, detective. Y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que pagues por lo que has hecho…

− ¿Detective dices? ¿Acaso crees que un chico como tú puedes contra mí...? Y tú − señalo a la chica −. Casi me creo todo. Vamos Ran, veo que nada de lo que me dijiste es verdad, pero espero que él no sea realmente tu pareja… me imaginé que eras más inteligente querida….

La aludida se puso de pie de un salto y no tardó en ponerse en posición de ataque.

− ¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Ran lanzó un gritó.

Elisabeth, en un ataque de furia, había empujado el escritorio que los separaba de una patada.

Shinichi, por instinto, impulsó a Ran contra uno de los lados para evitar que saliera herida, pero enseguida lamentó haberlo echo.

Aprovechando la situación, Elisabeth la había atrapado y torpemente de entre sus ropas había sacado un cuchillo, que no dudo en apretar contra su cuello.

Lanzó una carcajada al ver el rostro desfigurado de Shinichi.

− Mira ahora que indefenso te ves, mi joven detective…. No te atrevas a acercarte o ella lo pagará caro.

Shinichi miró el rastro de Ran, pero claramente todo estaba en su contra. La apretaba tanto que le estaba costando respirar, mucho menos soltarse. Sus ojos llorosos (ahora sí con lágrimas verdaderas) lo miraban suplicante.

− Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es salir, explicarle a esos policías entrometidos lo que sucede aquí y que no saldré a menos que me despejen el camino hasta la calle.

Shinichi se dio cuenta de que no tenías muchas opciones. Aún no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era tranquilizar a Ran.

− No sabes cuánto lamento haberte metido en todo esto, cariño. Ya veras que todo terminará pronto.

La miró fijamente unos segundos esperando tranquilizarla. Ella abrió los ojos enormes en respuesta, confiaba plenamente en él, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Tenía que estar atenta por si lograba pensar un plan para poder escapar.

Shinichi deseó en ese momento haberse entrenado en algún arte marcial como Ran, así podría protegerla.

Como no le quedaban más opciones y Elisabeth apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el cuchillo contra su cuello, hasta hacerla sangrar, se decidió.

− De acuerdo, haré lo que digas, pero tienes que protegerme que no le harás más daño. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, y lo sabes.

− No creo que estés en posición de decidir detective, así que mejor vete antes de que pierda la paciencia. Oh, al parecer veo que alguien te llama.

− Shinichi ¿estás ahí?

Maldición, su padre también se encontraba en el lugar. Aunque pensándolo mejor, seguro que eso era un punto a su favor.

Inspiró hondo y finalmente le dio la espalda a las mujeres para salir por la puerta.

* * *

Lamento que esté tardando tanto. entre que tengo problemas técnicos me lleva mucho tiempo del q pensaba pasar mis borradores a la compu :p

como recompensa les traigo un adelanto¿? :p

**_Próximo capitulo…_**

Tendría que pedirle a Haibara el teléfono de Akai para agradecerle. Gracias a él se habían salvado…

….

− Espera, espera Ran − Shinichi como pudo apartó el cuerpo desnudo de Ran de encima suyo y la obligó a mirarlo −. Te prometo que si esperas unos minutos más te compensaré… − él miró su reloj de pulsera más ansioso que nunca..


	23. Sorpresas

Hola gente Bella, ¿ como estan? :D

se que seguramente querrán matarme pero al finnn termine de cursar y rendirrrrrrr asi que tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a esto. :D :D

Espero que sus bellos rr :3

besotes gigantes xD

pd: espero no haber dejado muchos errores, despues de tanto tiempo, creo que perdí la práctica xD

* * *

Shinichi encontraba la situación fuera de su alcance.

No podía alcanzar con claridad, dado lo peligroso que era todo para Ran.

Maldición, no le quedaba otra opción más que salir, hacia afuera donde su padre y un montón de policías los esperaban.

Salió con las manos en alto, lentamente, esperando que a ningún idiota se le ocurriera disparar.

− Shinichi… − su padre debía sospechar que algo sucedía − ¿Y Ran? − Él se encontraba en la primera línea del grupo de ataque y con alivio Shinichi notó que estaba protegido con un chaleco antibalas.

− Lo… lo lamento mucho papá – se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para seguir −. La tiene, tiene a Ran como rehén. Yo… no pude evitarlo- lágrimas de frustración y miedo brillaban por sus ojos.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte e inteligente si querían salir de esto y salvar a Ran. Se enderezó y enfrió sus pensamiento, ella no necesitaba que perdiera más el tiempo.

− Hay un rehén adentro − se dirigió hacia el grupo de asalto −. La sospechosa esta armada con un cuchillo apuntando a la víctima y pide que despejan el lugar para poder liberarla.

− Pero hijo… no sabemos si realmente la soltará si dejamos que se salga con la suya tal vez…

− Ya lo se papá − Shinichi endureció su mirada −. Pero no creo que Elisabeth sea una persona muy razonable….

Desde adentro de la habitación se escuchó un gemido de dolor.

− Eso es lo que tienes, Sr. Detective. Por hacerme esperar tanto. Ahora le quedan cinco segundos para que nos dejes pasar o tu novia se desangrará aquí misma. Ah y otra cosa más, quiero que te quedes adelante nuestro donde pueda verte y espero que ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez. Uno….

Shinichi palideció. Si se había atrevido a hacerle el más mínimo daño a su Ran…

Su padre por suerte reaccionó antes que él y mandó a los policías hacia atrás.

− No te preocupes Shinichi, saldremos bien de esto. No nos apartaremos − antes de que pudiera negarse, Yusaku le tendió a su hijo el arma que portaba en su cintura −. Escóndela y úsala en caso de emergencia, tú sabes.

Shinichi asintió, más pálido que nunca y la acepto escondiendo el arma entre sus ropas sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Pensaba usarla solo en un caso extremo de vida o muerte, porque eso iba a significar que dañaría terriblemente a Ran… No sabía si podría convivir con eso pero sí sabía que sin ella a su lado prefería morir.

Antes de que pudiera ordenar del todo sus pensamientos, la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y apareció Elisabeth aún sujetando a Ran.

− Muy bien muchacho, eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Ahora camina delante de mí hasta la salida, vamos, andando.

Shinichi no le prestaba atención, sólo tenía ojos para las delicadas gotas de sangre que brotaban intermitentemente del cuello de su novia.

− Un momento, me prometiste que no le harías daño y lo has hecho. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Ella se quedó por unos segundos mirándolo fijo, sorprendida.

− Tú, no te atrevas a poner en juego mis palabras. El que tienes todo para perder eres tú, así que camina rápido si no quieres que acabe con ella ahora mismo.

Shinichi que seguía con la vista fija en Ran, notó como ella movía lentamente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Él interpretó el gesto, como signo de que aguantaría. Pudo notar también como luchaba interiormente para que sus lágrimas no fluyeran

El sabía que Ran estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, ella era fuerte después de todo, saldrían de esto, juntos.

Le sonrió levemente y asintiendo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Cómo lo esperaba, los policías se encontraban en la calle rodeándolos de nuevo. Eran un grupo de veinte agentes, todos apuntando hacia el frente. Su padre al frente portaba un altavoz, al parecer iba a actuar como negociador. Si es que le daba el tiempo para eso.

Antes de que Elisabeth se diera cuenta el aprovechó la ocasión para darse la vuelta, sorprendiéndola.

Sin dudarlo sacó el arma de su padre y apuntó.

− Ahora sabes que no te saldrás con la tuya Elisabeth, así que suelta ya a Ran. No tienes escapatoria.

La asesina viéndose acorralada, retrocedió unos pasos pero tuvo que volverse en cuanto notó que había policías detrás suyo. Al parecer algunos agentes se habían quedado en el fondo, atrapándola.

Ella se volvió hacia todos que estaban apuntándola y rió, una risa histérica fluyo de sus labios que asustó a todos.

− Muy inteligente Sr. Detective. ¿Pero aún así crees que te saldrás con la tuya? Yo no lo creo. Nunca dispararías contra mí, sabiendo que la vida de ella corre peligro − antes de que el pudiera reaccionar pinchó con al afilado cuchillo unos centímetros más del delicado cuello de Ran.

Ya la sangre brotaba libremente y la palidez de su rostro era evidente

Shinichi seguía aún apuntando, firme

− Tal vez el no lo haga, pero el resto de nosotros no tendrá piedad contra ti, así que entréguese ahora Elisabeth − Shinichi nunca había escuchado en su vida a su padre tan serio- Sabe que no saldrá con vida de esto, así que libere a la rehén.

Los ojos de ella se veían aterradores, inyectados en sangre.

− Mmmm no creo que cumpla con sus peticiones, lo lamento

Fue una reacción de unos pocos segundos. Sucedieron tantas cosas que Shinichi sintió como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

Vio como Elisabeth levantaba el cuchillo para clavarlo definitivamente en el cuello de Ran, y se preparó a disparar, sabiendo lo que eso implicaría cuando escuchó un gritó a unos metros detrás el.

Una voz que no era de su padre y que tenía un acento en japonés.

− ¡NO LO HAGAS KUDO! ¡AGACHATE!

Esa voz… no podía ser que él estuviera ahí ¿o si?

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, dejaría en sus manos el destino de Ran.

Se agachó una milésima de segundos antes de que una bala le pasara rozando la mejilla.

Antes su asombro el proyectil dio directo en la mano que sostenía el cuchillo que hubiera acabado con la vida de Ran… y con la suya propia si hubiera pasado.

Elisabeth aulló de dolor, sorprendida y se sostuvo la mano herida al tiempo que soltaba a su rehén.

Shinichi no perdió más tiempo y se acercó a ella antes que el resto de los policías. Sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, ya que nadie había dado la orden de disparar.

−Ran… Ran… − por suerte Shinichi llegó a su lado antes de que se estampara contra el suelo y la sostuvo con sus brazos, con su manos intentó evitar que siguiera sangrando −. Ran… reacciona por favor.

Ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, pero al escucharlo los abrió y le sonrió débilmente.

− Shinichi, sabía que me rescatarías − le acarició su mejilla con una mano ensangrentada viendo lo tenso que estaba su rostro −. Ya no te preocupes estoy bien.

El no estaba de acuerdo. Su herida no parecía muy profunda al final pero aún no paraba de sangrar.

− Tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Dónde se supone que está tu karate en situaciones como esta? –Ya la adrenalina estaba disminuyendo y se desplomó sobre el suelo sin soltarla; su rostro estaba pegado a su dulce cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Escuchó que ella levemente reía.

− Si quieres puedes ser mi víctima para que no pierda la práctica.

Shinichi no podía creer que estuviera bromeando con esas cosas. Se volvió para reprenderla cuando su padre llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

A su derecha sentía como arremetían un grupo de policías contra Elisabeth que se encontraba todavía aullando de dolor en el suelo.

− Shinichi,…. Ran… ¿Estás bien? Que susto que nos dieron − Shinichi tampoco había visto a su padre tan pálido.

− Papá… gracias. Yo estoy bien pero Ran… − logró enderezarla, sin soltarla todavía porque sabía que aún estaba débil -. Ran aun esta herida…

Su padre reaccionó enseguida y se volvió hacia los demás.

− Que un médico se acerque ¡La rehén esta herida!

Ni Shinichi ni Ran recordaron bien que sucedió después.

A ambos los escoltaron hacia la ambulancia.

Shinichi no se apartó de su lado y le sostuvo la mano todo el camino hacia el hospital. No dejo que la atosigaran con preguntas.

Sabía que ella necesitaba descansar y él estaba más que dispuesto a responder en su lugar.

Al final, pese a que ella decía que se sentía bien, decidieron sedarla para poder practicarle una pequeña sutura y dejarla que descanse. Los médicos le confiaron a Shinichi que lo más probable fuera que aún se encontrara en shock.

El no pudo oponerse.

Por suerte su padre había arreglado todos los trámites para la admisión de Ran y no tuvieron ningún problema con el papeleo.

Mientras la internaban en una habitación, sólo para su monitoreo, Shinichi se vio obligado a esperar en el pasillo.

Y fue cuando sus padres finalmente aparecieron.

− Oh, Shinichi… ¡Shinichi! − Yukiko fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo fuerte −. Shinichi, hijo ¿en verdad esta bien? Toda esta sangre…

Su madre se apartó asustada al contemplarlo más detenidamente.

Y él recién reparó en su aspecto.

No había notado las manchas de sangre alrededor de toda su ropa y su cuello, brazos y manos.

− Dime Shinichi. Dime que esa no es tu sangre…

También era una sorpresa ver a su madre tan alterada. De sus ojos no paraban de brotar enormes lágrimas cristalinas que se escurrían por su rostro, arruinándole el maquillaje pero a ella no pareció importarle en absoluto.

− Yo… estoy bien mamá… no te preocupes. Esta sangre es de Ran, ella…− ver a Yukiko de esa manera hizo que finalmente explotara.

La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso y se refugió por primera vez entre sus cálidos brazos.

…..

Luego de dos horas intensas, finalmente terminó todo el interrogatorio.

Su padre se había encargado de que los nombres de los adolescentes no salieran al ámbito público.

A Elisabeth se la habían llevado de inmediato a la prisión y esperaban que pronto la condenaran por sus asesinatos y el secuestro de Ran

Shinichi por otro lado, no pudo liberarse de la ira de su padre. Lo llamó un inconsciente, e intrometido justo con un montón de cosas más que en su vida él hubiera esperado. Tampoco habían ayudado los gritos histéricos de su madre.

Pero sabía que se lo merecía. Había puesto la vida de Ran en peligro por entrometerse en una investigación que nada tenía que ver con él. Finalmente había aprendido la lección.

Tuvo que contarle a su Yusaku lo que había sucedido. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, Subaru había estado detrás de ellos todo el tiempo. Al parecer Haibara aún desconfiaba de él.

Tendría que pedirle el teléfono de Akai para agradecerle. Gracias a él se habían salvado…

Pero no perdería la oportunidad de agradecerle en cuanto lo volviera a ver, porque gracias a su ayuda Ran se encontraba a salvo.

− Hijo, para la próxima vez que vengas, quiero que termines tus prácticas de tiro ¿de acuerdo? Tú ibas a disparar contra Ran ¿O me equivoco? Aún te falta puntería, aún eres inexperto, lo sabes.

Su padre al fin se había calmado y le tendió su abrigo y una taza de café mientras permanecían aún en el pasillo, esperando porque los dejaran ver a Ran. Yukiko se había echo pasar por la madre de Ran y solo ella era la autorizada para acompañarla.

Agradeció la bebida y agachó la cabeza.

− Si… yo…. Estaba seguro de que se la llevaría con ella papá. Y no podía permitir eso. Sólo pensé que si lograba que Ran cayera herida, sería una carga y la liberaría.

− Se que pensaste eso pero tenías que tener en cuenta que no todos los criminales reaccionan de la misma manera, hijo recuérdalo.

− Sí, lo sé papá. Lo lamento.

Yusaku finalmente se dejó vencer ante la visión de su hijo destrozado y se sentó a su lado para posarle un brazo sobre su hombro.

− Ya tendrás más experiencia, que esto te sirva de lección. Igual, no le digas a tu madre pero creo que haz reaccionado muy bien hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Shinichi se volvió hacia su padre mirándolo con asombro y se lo encontró mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

− ¿Quién lo diría? Eso es todo un logro, papá. Emocionarte no se logra todos los días.

El aludido repentinamente se sonrojo e intentó apartarse pero Shinichi lo detuvo del brazo.

− Gracias de todos modos papá. No se que hubiera echo si no hubiera estado conmigo. Realmente estaba asustado.

Su padre ya no pudo aguantarse y finalmente lo abrazó como había estado aguantándose todo el día.

− Vaya, vaya. Pero miren lo que nos estábamos perdiendo… Nosotras también queremos un abrazo ¿a que si Ran? – ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a su madre y a Ran de la mano observándolos.

Su novia ya despojada de la bata del hospital, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y unas delicadas sandalias. De seguro su madre se había encargado de eso.

Pero lo más le llamó la atención, fue su sonrisa.

Esa fue la mejor recompensa para él. Todavía estaba un poco pálida pero ya le habían limpiado la sangre de su rostro y puesto una gasa sobre su herida.

− Ran… ¿Cómo es que…?

− Oh pero que desatento que eres con tu querida novia, hijo… − su madre le reprochó aunque Shinichi pudo notar como ambas mujeres intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y él alzó las cejas expectante −. Vamos Shin-chan, tampoco es para tanto. Ella ya despertó hace un rato y el médico ha decidido darle el alta, así que aquí estamos.

Shinichi se paró y tomó las manos la de Ran entre las suyas.

− ¿De verdad que estás bien, mi amor? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ran pudo sentir la preocupación y el cansancio en el rostro de su novio. Suspiró y le acarició una mejilla.

El no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia la caricia. Dios, la había necesitado tanto.

-Mira quien es el tonto aquí. ¿Acaso tan débil me crees? –ella volvió a sonreírle y junto su frente con la de él-. Te ves terrible Sr. Detective. Ahora deja que yo cuide de ti por un rato, es una promesa.

Shinichi se desplomó por tercera vez en ese día y en vez de reprenderla por estar bromeando de nuevo, sólo la abrazó.

− No necesito que me cuides. Solo prométeme que nunca más te expondrás a un peligro semejante ¿esta claro? Nunca más…

La apretó fuerte entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que era ella, que estaba bien y segura a su lado.

…

De camino a la mansión de los Kudo, los padres de Shinichi sorprendieron a los adolescentes diciéndoles que todas sus compras del día las habían encontrado un policía en la oficina de Elisabeth y que se encontraban ya en la casa.

Ellos por otro lado, se miraron sorprendidos.

Se habían olvidado por completo de sus compras. Y pensar que habían planeado un día tranquilo….

Ambos supusieron que su vida siempre se vería con esos sobresaltos.

…..

Ran estaba resignada, ya no lo dejarían ni moverse un milímetro si esto continuaba así. Entendía que no debía esforzarse, pero tampoco creía que era para tanto.

Shinichi la vigilaba a cada instante y no permitió que ayudara a su madre en la cocina.

Así que estaba de bastante mal humor durante la cena.

Y cuando se fueron a sus habitaciones y Shinichi pretendió irse a su habitación con la intención de que descansara pero ella lo detuvo con un brazo.

− Ahh ya me harté de todo esto, Shinichi. Si te atrevas a dejarme sola esta noche, te juro que te mataré.

Él la miro uno segundos fijo, notando la ansiedad en sus ojos.

− Pero Ran yo… Tú debes descansar.

− No, ya lo hice durante el resto del día. Se que te has estado contendiendo Shinichi. Necesito que me digas en que demonios estas pensando, e notado que estuviste tenso durante toda la noches.

− Eso no es verdad... Yo solo − se vio interrumpido cuando los labios de Ran se posaron sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo

− Ya deja de poner excusas tontas. No quiero que me dejes atrás de nuevo Shinichi, sólo háblame, déjame opinar ¿de acuerdo? − poso su frente junto a la de el y lo miro. − Te amo, y no quiero que me abandones nunca. Siempre confía en mí, por favor.

− Ran yo…. Lo lamento es que…

− Ven conmigo… − Ran lo agarró de la mano y lo dirigió a su habitación.

Para su sorpresa lo acorraló lo llevo de la mano directo a la cama y lo empujo para que se sentara mientras ella se colocaba entre sus piernas.

− Shinichi…. Se que no es el momento, pero quiero que continuemos con lo de esto mañana. ¿Tu que dices? Quiero que nos olvidemos de lo que paso en la tarde. Realmente quiero que lo olvidemos…

Él por su parte se quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido observando como ella, más roja que nunca comenzaba a jugar con los tirantes de su fino vestido.

Un vestido que había estado torturando a Shinichi por el resto del día porque podía adivinar cada curva del cuerpo de Ran.

− Ran no creo que….

Antes de que él pudiera detenerla y de que ella perdiera la poca valentía que le quedaba, Ran súbitamente se desvistió en frente suyo.

Sólo llevaba puesto su ropa interior rosa pálido, de encaje, seguramente otro regalo de parte de Yukiko.

Shinichi a pesar de que sabia que tenía que oponerse no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, sonrojada y expectante. Él sabía cuánto significaba lo que estaba haciendo, el valor que debería haber tenido.

Era como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo...

Un momento…

Ran se inclinó sobre él, y sin pensarlo demasiado se desprendió su sostén por sus ganchos delanteros.

− ¿Es que acaso no te gusto Shinichi? − sintiéndose una completa acosadora e idiota ante la falta de respuesta, lo tumbo sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre él apoyándose sobre sus brazos −. Por favor hazme olvidar lo de hoy

Él se quedó unos segundos más observándola admirándola hasta que se dio cuenta que ella comenzaba a repartir suaves besos sobre su cuello. Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

− Espera Ran, espera − Shinichi como pudo apartó unos centímetros el cuerpo desnudo de Ran − Te prometo que si esperas unos momentos más te lo compensaré. − él miro su reloj de bolsillo más ansioso que nunca.

Solo faltaban unos minutos.

En ese tiempo se dedico a admirar a Ran durante los pocos segundos que quedaban.

Rió levemente ante su cara de confusión, vergüenza ¿o quizás de frustración?

Cuando se quiso alejar más, él la retuvo y le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos.

− La verdad mi amor, que eres una total caja de sorpresas. Me tomaste totalmente desprevenido − a pesar de estar totalmente acostado con ella encima se las arregló para atraer su rostro para besarla suavemente −. Ahora quiero que te vistas − antes de que ella se le alejara le susurró al oído −. No haremos el amor esta noche cariño porque estas herida, pero te prometo que lo que tengo que darte valdrá la pena. Pero créeme cuando te digo que te deseo más que a nadie, mi amor − ambos se miraron a los ojos, más avergonzados que nunca, sonrojados, sin querer apartar la vista del otro.

− Shinichi… No entiendo que….

El sonrió al ver su cara y la apartó levemente antes de tomar el vestido que había terminado en el piso y se lo tiró.

− Vamos vístete ya, mi dulce seductora. Sino, no te daré tu regalo.

− ¿Mi regalo de qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Shinichi! − Ella se vistió de prisa y lo observó dirigirse hacia una las mesillas de luz − Shinichi quiero que me expliques que es lo que está pasando…

− Sabes − él se había dado la vuelta para darle la espalda mientras buscaba algo en los cajones −. Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría y realmente pensé que sería un poco más romántica la situación pero eso ya no importa.

Ran ya comenzaba a impacientarse cada vez más hasta que él finalmente se dio la vuelta.

Y llevaba una pequeña cajita entre sus manos. No pudo evitar abrir la boca en un grito mudo, cuando lo observó arrodillarse a sus pies.

Parecía muy nervioso y un fuerte sonrojo aún teñía sus mejillas.

− Ran Mouri, mi amor, tu eres mi vida. Siempre has formado parte de mi vida y deseo que siga así por siempre − ante su atónita mirada el abrió la cajita que contenía un pequeño solitario de diamantes rosas −. No sabía que regalarte para tu cumpleaños, la verdad. Quería que fuera algo especial, así que se me ocurrió que podría entregarme a ti por siempre. Y sería la persona más feliz del mundo al hacerlo. Ran ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?


	24. Chapter 24

Hola gente! Seguro se estarán que estoy haciendo x acá después de tanto tiempo….

Se q me deben odiar por tardar tanto en actualizar pero al fin tuve algo de tiempo libres

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews los amo, siempre me inspiran a seguir, nunca me olvido de leerlos 3 3

Espero volver pronto con el próximo cap.

Capitulo 24

Ran no lo entendía, se sentía como una completa idiota.

Shinichi tenía unas intenciones mucho mas honorables que las suyas, rayos ¿Acaso acaba de proponerle matrimonio?

Se sonrojo al máximo y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina mientras caía a los pies de Shinichi, agarrándose la cara con las manos. No podría verlo a la cara en esos momentos

Dios, qué vergüenza… Sólo quería desaparecer

–Ran… ¿Estás bien? Lo siento si no es lo que esperabas, puede que me haya precipitado un poco pero…—el intentó apartarle el cabello del rostro pero ella se alejó hacia atrás encogiéndose contra la pared— Ran ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

Al ver que era inútil intentar acercarse, él solo se sentó a esperarla a que reaccionara. Aún el anillo brillada dentro de su caja

—Yo… no puedo creerlo. Tú ¿tenías todo esto planeado? —Ran finalmente levantó sus ojos hacia él tímidamente, lo que hipnotizó a Shinichi durante unos segundos —. Maldición debo parecerte una tonta.

Al fin Shinichi entendió la razón de porque actuaba así y también se sintió culpable.

—Ran…. Lo siento que haya sido tan sorpresivo pero…–al ver q unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos no pudo evitar acercarse y le acarició la mejilla con ternura —Tonta, no esperaba tu propuesta tan sensual, lo admito. Pero no tienes que ponerte así. Esto no quiere decir que no quiera…

Ella levantó su rostro hacia él, avergonzada.

—Pero…. Lo que acabo de hacer hace un rato… Debo haberte parecido una cualquiera y tú sólo tenías sentimientos honorables hacia mí y yo….

Antes las tonterías que ella decía, Shinichi no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza.

—Rayos, si que puedes conmigo, princesa. Mis sentimientos no eran para nada honorables. Por supuesto que te deseo como nunca a otra mujer.

—Pero tú dijiste que no querías hacer el amor conmigo, me rechazaste y no es la primera vez. —ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro mientras lo miraba

Estaban tan cerca que los ojos de ambos se reflejaban en el otro. Shinichi casi podía sentir el calor que sobresalía de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te estaba diciendo que no… Estas herida, y sólo pensé que antes de hacerlo podríamos haber pasado a la siguiente fase y se suponía que tenía que ser un momento feliz pero se ve que no ha sido así

—No… por supuesto que si soy feliz por lo que me acabas de decir pero…

Shinichi sonrió de nuevo cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en contra su hombro.

— Entonces eso es un sí, ¿significa que aceptas casarte conmigo? —le susurró al oído, cosa que hizo estremecerla

Ella se tomó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Esto debe resultarte muy divertido ¿no Shinichi? —Volvió a levantar su rostro y se animo a observarlo pero esta vez le sonrió —Sólo lo haré con una condición..

— ¿Con una condición? —eso lo agarró totalmente desprevenido, no se imaginaba qué era lo que podría exigirle Ran —Si es sobre acompañarme cuando ataquemos a los hombres de negro sabes que no depende de mí y… —sintió un gran alivio al verla negar y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando ella le devolvió su caricia, corriéndole el cabello de los ojos. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Si es para volverte mi esposa, haré lo que sea pero por favor acepta

La sonrisa de ella se amplió más si era posible.

—Sólo necesito que me prometas que siempre me amarás, eso es suficiente para mí

Shinichi no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

– ¿Con qué solo eso? Ya estaba comenzando a asustarme, tonta —antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, tomó el ostro entre las manos y la besó sonoramente —No tienes que ni pedirlo, ¿es que acaso no te lo demostré durante todos estos días? Tú eres y siempre serás la mujer a la que mas ame, Ran —comenzó a darle suaves besos en la frente, su nariz y mejillas — Y te lo demostraré el resto de la vida si es que me lo permites…

Ran se había quedado ensimismada ante tantas caricias y finalmente reacciono para lanzarle los brazos al cuello.

—Tú eres el tonto. ¿Acaso pensaste que te rechazaría? ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Shinichi Kudo! —lo saltó uno segundos para volver a mirarlo a los ojos —he esperado este momento durante tiempo…..

Shinichi al fin suspiró aliviado y la brazo lo más fuerte que puedo. Unas lágrima solitarias salieron de sus ojos y ella se estremeció al sentir la humedad en el rostro de él

Era feliz, más allá de lo que podía haber imaginado.

— Feliz cumpleaños Ran –Shinichi al fin le puso el anillo en su dedo anular —. Te amo y deseo pasar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ella levantó el rostro y lo tomó entre sus suaves manos.

—Gracias Shinichi. No tengas la menor duda de que eso pasará porque es lo que más deseo también —lo besó—. Nunca voy a olvidar este cumpleaños, gracias amor.

Shinichi le sonrió burlonamente.

— Por supuesto que no permitiré que te olvides de este día —le beso el dedo con el anillo —. Pero ten en cuenta que recién empieza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que aún hay más? — Ran se incorporó bruscamente para mirarlo —. No puede haber nada mejor que esto, Shinichi, ¿Qué es lo que me escondes? —la curiosidad se encendió en ella cuando Shinichi comenzó a reírse disimuladamente.

—Ya lo verás princesa, por ahora descansemos mañana será un día largo…

Ran por su parte hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando él le tendió la mano para levantarla.

—No me gustan las sorpresas y no pienso esperar para mañana…

—Ahh con que no te gustan mis sorpresas…. No parecías para nada disgustada con mi propuesta de recién.

Ran se sonrojó mientras ambos se iban acomodando en la cama. Ya tendrían tiempo para más cosas, pensó cansada, tenían toda una vida por delante ahora, juntos.

—Ya cállate, no te burles de mí, no me hagas acordar lo vergonzoso que fue eso —tiró de él más cerca y cuando se recostó sobre las almohadas ella se acomodó en su pecho suspirando feliz—. Te amo, mi romántico detective

Ella sonrió al tiempo que lo sentía volver a reír. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan risueño.

—También te amo, y nunca dejaré que te escapes de mí —la besó suavemente en la cabeza mientras terminaba de taparlos con la sabanas.

Mañana No tendría escapatoria, Shinichi sonrió mientras el sueño lo iba venciendo, Ya no iba a ponerle más excusas, al fin haría suya a Ran.


End file.
